American Honey
by honey2502
Summary: **As she closes the door behind her she lets out a sigh and thinks "this is it Prior, this is what you have been dreaming about. Time to be brave….." and although she is nervous as she descends the stairs of her dorm for the final time it is a nervous that she is secretly embracing.** Tris finds herself falling in love with a mysterious cowboy on a cattle ranch in Australia.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – FINAL GOODBYE AND NEW FRIENDS**

Beatrice stands in the middle of her bedroom remembering her life here. The afternoon sun lightly filters through the lace curtains hanging lifeless on the bedroom window. The old grey walls are now bare and now that the rug has been rolled up the timber floor appears to have seen better days. This room seems so much bigger now that all of her personal belongings have been packed in boxes ready for storage. It had been her home for the last 4 years and although at the beginning it had been her solace it now felt like she was slowly suffocating.

Her parents had insisted on her going to Abnegation University to complete her education in selflessness. They themselves had attended and embraced their core values and lived by them without fault, and although she tried to uphold these values also she couldn't help but think that no matter how hard she tried it just wasn't enough. Now that she has graduated she is secretly aching for some adventure and freedom, something that really Abnegation University could not satisfy.

A little over 6 months ago as she was finishing her rounds volunteering at the local hospital she had noticed an advertisement in the paper. It was an application looking for college seniors who were finishing their education and looking for some work experience on a cattle ranch called "Dauntless" in Australia. It took her 4 days of internal debate but in the end the part of her that was aching for freedom won out and she sent in her application. After almost 2 months of not hearing back from them she had convinced herself that they weren't interested in her. That was until she had received a letter that changed her life.

She pulls it out of her bag for the hundredth time and reads it again just to make sure that it's real.

_Dear Ms Prior_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to the work experience program here at "Dauntless". _

_We received numerous applications for this opportunity and after careful consideration you along with one other applicant from your area have been chosen._

_Included in this introduction package you will find:_

_History of "Dauntless"__Brief outline of what to expect during your experience here__Checklist of items that you may find of benefit__Necessary paperwork required for work visas and customs__Details of your travel itinerary and flight details_

_Please ensure that all paperwork required for the work visas and customs are logged within the next month to ensure that they have cleared in time prior to your departure._

_Again congratulations on your acceptance and we look forward to meeting you officially at the beginning of February._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mr Max Jones_

Folding it back up she slides the letter back into the envelope containing the approvals for working in Australia, her passport and her wallet containing her plane ticket and travel itinerary.

At the time she just couldn't believe it, they wanted her. Out of everyone that applied it was her. Surprisingly it also hadn't been that difficult to convince her parents that this would be an excellent opportunity for her, after all she was 22 and they felt that this would be an excellent opportunity to enhance her teachings from school.

She looks at herself one last time in the mirror (something that she normally avoids doing) and takes notice of her reflection. Although she didn't consider herself ugly she knew she certainly wasn't pretty. Slowly moving her head from side to side she takes notice of her long thin nose, narrow face and wide blue/grey eyes. Her caramel blonde hair which when isn't in a messy bun at the nape of her neck will sit slightly wavy just past her shoulder blades. She also seemed younger than her years due to her petite height and although her body did appear to have a certain "childlike" appearance there where a few bumps and curves hidden away underneath the baggy clothes that she normally favoured.

Remembering the small family dinner last night at her parents' house as they said their goodbyes, she was sad to leave her parents and her brother Caleb behind but there was that ache again that made it feel like forever until this moment would come. Quickly checking her watch again she notices that it's almost time for the car to come and pick her up. Suppressing a soft moan she abruptly turns from the mirror and grabs her carry-on bag as well as the 2 suitcases that she is taking with her. Doing a mental checklist of everything in her head she turns towards the door.

As she closes it behind her she lets out a sigh and thinks _"this is it Prior, this is what you have been dreaming about. Time to be brave….._" and although she is nervous as she descends the stairs of her dorm for the final time it is a nervous that she is secretly embracing.

Pushing through the large wooden doors of the building a small smile manages to escape from her mouth but she manages to suppress it quickly after all that just isn't Abnegation after all. Making her way to the curb to wait patiently for the car to take her to the airport she starts to think about what to expect. She seems to be so lost in her thoughts that it takes a second to realize that the car had pulled up and the driver was speaking to her.

Giving her head a little shake to clear her thoughts she asks "I'm sorry?"

"Are you Beatrice? Beatrice Prior?" he asked again trying hard to hide his annoyance.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking and didn't realise that you where here."

"Just these 2 bags and your carry on?" he asked while reaching down to take them to the back and load them in. She watched him take them around to the trunk of the car and what seemed like forever closed the trunk again. She noticed that he still hadn't put her carry on and 1 of her suitcases in there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I had packed so much."

"pfft, it wasn't you, your travel companion seems to have brought her entire wardrobe" he says while taking the 2 remaining cases to load into the front seat with him.

It's only then that Beatrice realises there is someone else in the car. Opening the door and peaking in she can see a striking girl with big brown eyes, tan skin and shoulder length dark hair. Balancing on her lap is her make-up case and she is holding a small compact mirror in one hand while applying a shimmering lip gloss with the other. When she hears the door open she quickly flicks her head around with the biggest smile and with a slight high pitch squeal she snaps the mirror closed and tosses it and the gloss back in the case. Extending out her hand she exclaims "Hi! I'm Christina. I'm so excited to meet you. You can call me Chris or Christina I'll answer to both" letting out a chuckle.

Sliding into the back seat Beatrice extends her hand and offers a rather light handshake. Of course the letter had stated that there was another applicant accepted in this area but she hadn't given it another thought. As she is fastening her seat belt she can see Christina still looking at her smiling from the corner of her eye.

"Oh sorry, I'm…." for some reason Beatrice just didn't sound right. Not for work experience at Dauntless. She glances down to her hands now placed in her lap and wrinkles her brow thinking. New life, new name and looks back up at Christina

"Tris, my name is Tris. I'm really excited to meet you too."


	2. Chapter 2 - AIRPORTS AND PLANES

**CHAPTER TWO – AIRPORTS AND PLANES**

Sliding on a pair of oversized sunglasses Christina slams the lid of her make up case shut and snaps the locks in place. It seemed that she was a bundle of pure energy that was being fuelled by the excitement of the trip. Letting out an excited sigh she turned to Tris again, smiling.

"So you're from Abnegation huh." She stated instead of asking, "I'm from Candor. I'm so glad that's over with now though. Don't get me wrong I loved Candor but do you ever get that feeling that there is just something more out there for you. So what made you apply to Dauntless?"

"I got the feeling that there was just something more out there for me," says Tris noticing herself in the reflection of Christina's sunglasses she can see herself give a genuine smile.

"Hahaha, that's so funny" Christina laughed, "you know I'm getting the feeling that we are going to be really good friends."

Pulling up to the airport the girls quickly jumped out of the car and thanking the driver gather their bags. Tris gives a little giggle at the amount of luggage that Christina has brought. There were 5 large suitcases, her carry-on as well as her handbag and make-up case.

"What?" Christina asks with a look of concentration while trying to balance her carry-on and make up case on top of the large pile of luggage balancing precariously on her trolley.

"I'm just wondering how many bags you needed." Tris said as she reached over and takes the top 2 cases of Christina's and placed them on her trolley making her give a grateful smile in return.

"Well you can never have enough you know," she giggled. "There is one for my shoes, one for my skirts and pants, one for my tops and dresses, one for my jeans and shorts and the last one is just full of left overs. Is that all you have?" she asked nodding to the two plain cases now underneath hers.

"Yep, Abnegation isn't really big on many things including clothes and stuff. You really have one bag full for just your shoes?"

"Yep, so I'm thinking one of the first things we are doing when we get to Sydney is go through your cases. I feel the need to include a little shopping while we have our 3 day stop over there," and although Tris couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses she could just hear the twinkle in them from her voice.

When they enter the terminal they are approached by a slightly older lady who appeared to be in her 30's. She has long black hair except for the streak of bright purple on one side. It fell around her face highlighting her brown eyes, high cheekbones and full lips giving her a soft friendly, almost motherly look. "Hi you must be Christina and Beatrice. My name is Tori and I'll be your guide and work liaison officer while you are at Dauntless," she said with a friendly smile. Her accent sounded American but not quite there also seemed to be a little Australian in her words too.

"Hi, I'm Christina," Christina said extending her hand and giving Tori an overzealous handshake threatening to dislocate her arm because of her excited energy. After a few extra seconds than what is normally considered to be polite Tori withdraws her hand giving a chuckle.

"Hi, I prefer Tris," Tris said also extending her hand giving a weak little shake. She's going to have to work on that.

"Sorry Tris. Well if you girls have everything we should start making our way to the plane. It's just a couple of hours from Chicago to LA with a quick change over to Sydney. The total time til we land in Australia should take around 18 hours depending on customs and any other delays that may pop up," Tori says turning around. As she turned and started walking towards check in Tris noticed that she had a tattoo peeking out from the top of her shirt and made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Once we land in Sydney you'll have a 3 day stop over for a little site-seeing. I've booked you in for a bridge climb which I think you'll really enjoy. Apart from that you are free to do whatever just let me know."

"Shopping!" Christina immediately pipes up while tucking her sunglasses back into her handbag and she than looks to Tris giving her a wink. Tris smiles at her new friends' enthusiasm.

"Of course, no point travelling all this way without making a little time for some shopping," Tori says with a smile. "In fact we'll stop off at some here once we check your luggage. There's time."

They follow Tori while pushing the luggage trolleys to check them onto the flight. Once they have all been checked Tori leads them through to the departure lounge. Tris stops and stands in the centre while taking everything in. Slowly turning around she notices a line of shops off to the side. Giving Christina a little nudge with her elbow she points off in their direction.

"Ah see, I knew it. I knew we were good for each other," Christina says while slinging her arm through Tris's by her elbow and drags her over for a look with Tori following behind. While Christina wandered off to look at some jewellery and perfume Tris noticed off to the side a small book shop. With the only books she had ever read being her school text books she marvelled at all of them lining the shelf. Picking up a couple she decided that with 18 hours of travelling ahead of her she might need something to fill in some time and settled on a few that looked interesting.

"Alright girls, time to board," Tori says and leads them over to boarding.

Tris stands at the entrance to the boarding tunnel when suddenly it hits her. This is it, she is about to board a plane on her way to Australia. Not realising that she is slightly trembling from this thought she feels Christina's hand in hers and at that moment is grateful for this girl that she has only known for the last few hours. Together they walk down the long boarding tunnel to the plane and find their seats.

The flight from Chicago to LA seemed to pass quickly as the girls chatted excitedly between themselves over what their lives where like back home. Tris has learned more about Christina during this time than Susan her friend and neighbour back home which she had known practically her entire life. This thought runs through Tris's mind as she takes her seat for the flight to Sydney, and, as the plane taxis along the tarmac she feels the pull of the plane as the speed increases before taking off again she can't help but feel that rush of adrenalin and as much as she loved her family and time at Abnegation she wasn't living.

After about an hour Christina slips her ear buds to listen to some music and Tris stares out of the window of the plane watching the clouds swirl around it. She turns to Tori who was sitting across from her, "Tori, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well I don't want to be rude but I noticed that you have a tattoo on your back and I just wanted to know what it was?"

Giving a slight chuckle Tori turns her back to Tris slightly pulls down her top revealing a tattoo of what looks like an eagle with its wings spread in flight, "everyone could probably have a different meaning behind it but when I got it to me it signified the end of a long journey. Its hope for the ability to see what is real and it protects me against my fears. I got it when I left home 13 years ago to start my work experience at Dauntless." Pulling her top back up and turning back to into her seat.

"That's fantastic," Christina shouts because she still has her ear buds in while admiring the ink on Tori's back, "you know I think I might get a tattoo too when we are in Sydney, what do you think Tris?" she still shouts and pops a few nuts in her mouth.

Tris laughs at this idea and shakes her head a little, "So you started out at Dauntless with the work experience program also?"

"Yep, it happens. In fact most of the working staff there have started out this same way."

"So that explains your accent."

"Sorry?"

"Your accent, it sounded not really American but not really Australian either."

"Oh, yeah well it happens when you spend so much time away from home."

"Do you miss it, home?"

"Not as much as I used to but it's hard to explain. Dauntless is my home now, as much as I love coming back here once a year there is nothing like returning back. You'll see, I can normally tell and I got a feeling that you're going to love it too."

She flicks the overhead light off and says "it's going to be a long couple of days and with the jetlag you girls should try and get some sleep now." She closes her eyes and adjusts herself in her seat and after a little while Tris noticed her steady breathing as she sleeps.

Sighing she looks over at Christina, even though she still has the ear buds in her eyes are closed with her head hanging to the side and her mouth open letting out small snoring sounds. Giving a little giggle at this sight she removes the buds, adjusts her head a little onto her travel pillow so she looks a little more comfortable and switches off her overhead light also before returning to her seat turning off her light also.

And with the lull of the engines of the plane she finally drifts off to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Australia

**CHAPTER THREE – WELCOME TO AUSTRALIA**

"Hmmmm." Christina stands with one hand on her hip and the other curled around her chin with one finger tapping against her slightly puckered lips as she stands over Tris's open suitcases in the motel room. They have finally arrived in Sydney and after a short delay through customs made it to their motel room.

"Do you trust me Tris?" she asks with a furrowed brow as she takes in the contents and occasionally picks up an article of clothing for further examination before replacing it back into the case. Tris is sitting cross legged on her bed hugging the pillow to her body while leaning against the headboard not noticing that she is biting her thumb nail while watching closely. At first she was a little upset and offended with Christina's directness but then remembering that she comes from Candor she realised that her new friend was trying to help the only way she knew how. Loud, blunt and honestly, so slowly she nods her head.

"Great, so the first thing we are going to do is get rid of some of these things and find a shop for something a little less grey and loose. Let's add a little pop of colour." She says starting to pull out articles of clothes that didn't quite make the cut and once she had finished there were only a few items remaining in Tris's suitcase. Grabbing her handbag and pulling Tris up from the bed ignoring the soft moan that managed to escape her lips the girls headed to Tori's room to let her know they were going out.

"Here try these on too," Christina says while flinging some more jeans and shorts over the top of the change room door to Tris. She than sticks her head over examining the current outfit that Tris had just finished changing into "OK keep the top and lose the pants, they make you too big. You want something a little more fitting to highlight your cute figure," and with that she disappears from the top of the door again.

Rolling her eyes Tris grabs a pair of skinny black jeans that Christina had just given her to try on and swapped them over with the pants that apparently made her look too big. Looking at herself in the mirror again she didn't recognise this girl standing in front of her. The red button down cotton top although slightly loose seemed to be a little more form fitting and accentuated her breasts, matched with the skinny jeans that sat snuggly around her bottom it was showing her curves. "Perfect, you like?" Christina asks from the top of the change room door again.

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you." Tris says smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Well then I think that should do it for today, we might find some more things tomorrow."

By the end of the afternoon shopping trip Tris had acquired a complete new wardrobe of clothes, a new suitcase to accommodate the growing collection, some makeup and perfume that Christina had talked her into and some new shoes including a pair of slick brown boots that go up to her mid-calf. Walking back to the motel room they pass a camera shop causing Tris to stop and look. It had occurred to her halfway to Sydney that she didn't have any pictures of her family, being Abnegation pictures where considered unnecessary and therefore not taken. Without thinking she decided that she was also going to buy a camera and proceeded to walk into the shop and after looking around she decided on one that didn't look to difficult to work. She had no pictures from home but she was definitely going to be taking some back with her when her work experience finished.

Walking down the hall from the elevator when they finally returned back to the motel they run into Tori "There you girls are, I thought that since this is your first night here we might have dinner out tonight, if of course you aren't too tired," she says through a laugh noticing the many shopping bags the girls were carrying.

Tris nods "no that sounds great," Christina also nodding in agreement.

"Great well you have about 2 hours to have a quick rest and get ready. I'll be back to get you then."

"So you know what this means?" Christina asks smiling and without waiting for a response "This means a chance to try out some of your new clothes, eeeeee. OH NO! We only have 2 hours we better hurry." Tris didn't understand why it could possibly take 2 hours to get ready but after being waxed, plucked, shaved, scrubbed and blown away by the hairdryer she now sits on the edge of the bed getting a crash course in applying eyeliner.

"You know all this isn't going to make me pretty and after tonight I honestly can't see another time when I'm going to need to go through this again," stopping short of adding thank God.

"Pfft, who said I was going for pretty? Pretty is overrated, my aim is for noticeable and of course you will be doing this again. We are about to be living on a cattle ranch with hopefully some very cute men. Trust me," Christina replied giving her a wink. "There that should do it now let's have a look in the mirror." Grabbing her arm by the elbow and wrenching Tris up off the bed pulling her over to the mirror she stands off to the side with a knowing smile curling at her lips. Tris looks up and holds her breath.

"Oh Christina, I don't know what to say," she breathes out. There was no longer a girl but a woman returning her gaze in the reflection. Although she was only wearing a simple blue dress with shoestring straps it hugged her to the waist flowing out at her hips and dropping mid-thigh billowing out showing off her newly shaved legs underneath. Her caramel blonde hair hung in waves across her shoulders, her blue/grey eyes that were normally dull seemed to sparkle through a minimal amount of makeup and highlighted from the colour of the dress. Turning from the mirror she turns and hugs her friend "Thank you." It's a simple sentence but Christina knows the full emotion behind it, she can see the small changes starting to happen with Tris.

After a few seconds they pull apart and grab their bags then head out to meet Tori for dinner at Centrepoint tower.

-oOo-

The next afternoon the girls are sitting on a ferry crossing the Sydney harbour for the 3rd time. Tris is standing by the railing enjoying the sea breeze from the motion of the boat taking photos of everything around her.

"Smile," she says turning to her friend. Christina wearing her oversized sunglasses with a big floppy sunhat puckers her lips and strikes a pose causing Tris to giggle as she takes her picture.

"Can you believe this?" laughs Christina as she leans back in her seat and kicks her feet up on the railing of the ferry while taking a sip from her water bottle. They had climbed the harbour bridge that morning and were enjoying a relaxed afternoon on the water.

Tris flops into the seat beside her "I know it's been pretty awesome. Can you believe that this time tomorrow we will be in Adelaide and then the day after that Dauntless?"

"I know, I can't wait."

"Are you missing home yet?"

"Not as much as I thought. It's normally just as I'm about to drift off to sleep that I really think about it. What about you?"

"Well everything about Australia so far is busy and big and bright, everything that Abnegation just isn't. I miss my family but not home, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, did you have a boyfriend there?"

"No, I've never really had a boyfriend."

"Do you mean to tell me Tris Prior that you are a virgin!"

This comment causes Tris to blush and Christina to giggle. Noticing that it also turned the head of an older couple sitting a few rows ahead of them Tris felt the heat rise up in her cheeks and she slowly slouches a little lower in her chair making Christina laugh a little harder.

"Well there was Robert my friend Susans brother. We went on a couple of dates but it never really lead to anything except a few kisses on the cheek at the end. We were much better friends that boyfriend girlfriend. Are you?"

"Oh no." she casually waves her hand before picking up her water and taking another sip, "I had a boyfriend for almost a year, I thought I was in love but he ended up being a bit of a dick so we broke up."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, if we didn't than I wouldn't be sitting here with you," Christina smiles.

Tris looks back over to the water enjoying the comfortable silence between them, then she jumps up and goes over to the older couple who turned around before. "Excuse me, would you mind taking a photo of my friend and I together?"

"Of course not," the man takes the camera from her and follows her to Christina who takes off her hat and glasses and slings her arm around Tris. Both the girls look at each other and giggle than look to the camera still giggling in the picture. Thanking the man Tris picks up her bag "come on looks like they're docking. I'm starting to get hungry and feel the need for a long relaxing bath."

"Oh that sounds good."

After leaving the ferry and slowly walking back to the motel room they come across a tattoo parlour. Grabbing Tris's hand Christina leads her in "time for that tattoo, come on help me decide."

Walking around looking at the pictures Tris comes across a picture that catches her eye. It was a picture of 3 birds in flight.

"Can I help you?" an older man asks

"Yes, I want this just here" she says pointing to her collarbone on the left running her finger down towards her heart, each bird representing a member of her family that she left behind.

A couple of hours later the girls are heading back to the motel again, Tris now with her raven tattoo across her collarbone and Christina with a butterfly on her back at the base of her spine. Deciding to have an early night they order dinner in the room and watch a movie but both being exhausted from the day and with jetlag starting to catch up they are both asleep before it finishes.

Tomorrow they head to Adelaide in South Australia staying overnight in a unit owned by Dauntless for when they need to go to the city on business and finally the day after that they start their 9 hour drive to reach their final destination. Dauntless.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Tori lets out a loud laugh and points out the window to the girls "the boys are giving you a welcome!" _

_Looking out the window they see 3 men speeding along on their horses racing alongside the SUV kicking up red dust behind them. Christina practically jumps out of her seat winding down the window and leans half of her body out. She lets out the biggest YEEEHAAA! while frantically waving her arms around to the men making both Tori and Tris laugh. When she pulls her head in her hair is windblown, her cheeks flushed with excitement and her big brown eyes twinkle…._


	4. Chapter 4 - DAUNTLESS

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER FOUR – DAUNTLESS**

Four and Zeke are sitting comfortably in their saddles on top of a small hill watching Will and Uriah round up a few stray cattle that had made their way from the herd below. The two cattle dogs Rusty and Diesel work in unison with them, making sure no more escape responding to the whistle commands from their masters.

When the two men had first meet at school Four was very serious and kept his thoughts and emotions hidden well. Zeke had been good for him being the polar opposite and gradually over time Four seemed to open up to him a little more. Only when he was ready though, Zeke never pushed or questioned him which he appreciated. When they turned 18 they had applied together to work experience at Dauntless and a few months later were packing their bags and on their way never to leave after being offered permanent positions at the end of their training.

Two years later Zeke's brother Uriah arrived with Will for their training. Joining Four and Zeke in their team along with Zeke's girlfriend Shauna and Uriah's girlfriend Marlene the six had over time become firm friends and each other's family.

"Newbies arrive today" Zeke comments as he sits up a little straighter adjusting himself in his saddle before taking his hat off wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and replacing it back on top of his head.

"Yep," Four lazily sighs out.

"Shauna and Marlene are excited for a couple of new girls to join the team. They always complain it's a boys club."

"hmph. Should be good for them."

"You and Will too," he chuckles turning his head and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Idiot," Four says while rolling his eyes making Zeke chuckle a little harder, "Where are the girls anyway?"

"They wanted to help get the units ready and set up for the welcome dinner tonight."

Four just nods his head in response and stretches up in his saddle making his horse move a little under him. Pulling on the reins to settle him down again he reaches over to his water bottle and takes a long drink. The comfortable silence that follows is soon disturbed by Uriah galloping up to them.

"It's the newbies!" he exclaims pointing of to the road a little further away where the SUV is kicking up a trail of red dust while it makes its way to the homestead.

"Are we going to give them a welcome run?" calls Will as he glides his horse up to the group.

"I'm in," both Uriah and Zeke say in unison before turning to Four asking silently for permission.

"Go on then, go and welcome them," Four fake sighs nodding towards the car and when the other 3 men grin to each other before taking-off with Rusty and Diesel yapping at them hot on their heels he can't help but smile. Watching as they catch up to the car he sees a dark headed girl lean out the window waving her arms around at the boys. After a few minutes Four sees them break off and head back to where he is still sitting.

"Well that was fun," smiles Zeke

"Let's finish up so we can head off to the welcome dinner. Max and Tori won't be too happy if we're late," says Four and with a quick squeeze of the knees and a kissing noise his horse responds into action.

-oOo-

Tris is sitting in front of the SUV with her bare feet kicked up onto the dashboard casually looking out the window at the passing countryside; they had gradually left the green behind and the deeper they travelled into the heart of the country the earth became dry and dusty with red earth and bushland. Every now and then she raises her camera and leans out of the window to take a few pictures.

Quickly checking over her shoulder again she can see that Christina is still sprawled out on the back seat with her hat covering her face and softly snoring. They had left the apartment in Adelaide at 3am for the 9 hour drive to Dauntless and were all starting to feel the effects of the long journey but Tris was just too wired to sleep.

"We're almost there." Tori says stealing a quick glance from the road to Tris, "The entrance to the property is coming up and then it's just another hour til home."

Tris smiles and asks "so tell me more about Dauntless."

"Well what would you like to know?"

"How many people work there?"

"We currently have around 25 full time employees. Some of them you might not meet for a while because of its size."

Propping herself up from the backseat and trying to flatten out her bed hair Christina wipes sleep from her eyes, yawns and pipes up "are there any cute single cowboys?"

"Actually" Tori laughs "yes there are a couple. In fact a few of them are quite happy that we recruited girls this year for our initiates." This comment for some unknown reason causes Tris to blush as she bites her lower lip in embarrassment making both Tori and Christina laugh.

"Oh Tris you are so adorable." Christina says moving forward swinging her arms around her friend's neck hugging her from the backseat while leaning her chin on Tris's shoulder.

Eager to change the topic Tris asks "so how big is it?"

"Well we currently have over 14,000 head of cattle and are one of the largest cattle ranches in Australia….."

"HOLY CRAP! ARE THEY KANGAROOS?" Christina squeals interrupting Tori while pointing out the side window to what appeared to be some kangaroos jumping along the side of the road. Tori slows the SUV down and comes to a stop just as they hop the fence and cross the road in front of them. Tris watches in awe as they seem to glide past, their smooth grey bodies adjusting quickly as they spring from their hind legs and long muscular tails behind them. She grabs her camera and hangs out the window to take their pictures before leaning back in smiling. After a few minutes Tori starts driving again and before too long they have arrived at the entrance and start making their final decent into their new home.

Tori lets out a loud laugh and points out the window "Looks like the boys are giving you a welcome!" she shouts over her shoulder.

Looking out the window they see 3 men speeding along on their horses racing alongside the SUV with 2 dogs barking loudly following behind. Christina practically jumps out of her seat, winds the window down and leans half of her body out. She lets out the biggest YEEEHAAA! while frantically waving her arms around to the men making both Tori and Tris laugh. After a little while they pull away and return back to where they had come from and as Christina pulls her head back in the window her hair is windblown, her cheeks speckled with red dust and her big brown eyes twinkle with excitement.

Tris looks to where they had come from and noticed another person, definitely a man sitting lazily in his saddle on his horse, alone, at top of the small hill above the cattle.

"That was Zeke, Uriah and Will. You'll meet them later at the welcome dinner once they finish up with the cattle today," Tori shouts over her shoulder, "You'll be training in their team with them as well as Shauna, Marlene and Four."

"Four?" the girls question in unison.

"Yeah, it's a nickname. No one is sure of his real name. He is the team leader for your group." She points off to the lone man that Tris had noticed before.

"There it is, the homestead" Tori points ahead.

"It's beautiful," breaths Tris as they get closer.

When passing through the final gate towards the main house the first thing they notices was the lush green grass, a striking contrast to the bush earth that surrounds it. The homestead its self stands in the centre with a large porch surrounding the entire premises. It was painted an off white colour with dark green trim and spaced evenly around on the porch seemed to be various pots with assorted flowers and plants with some seat benches between. Looking off to the left there appeared to be various stables and sheds and a large pond to the right with some ducks, geese and chickens scratching a pecking around near the water. There were large trees along the fence line providing plenty of shade and off near the pond one of the larger trees seemed to have a tire swing attached right near what seemed to be a large fire pit and BBQ area.

Tori slowly pulls the car along towards the barns and parks at the rear of the property. There they see what appears to be a small village of small portable homes, some slightly larger than others.

"That's where you'll be living," Tori says pointing off to them, "but Marlene and Shauna have volunteered to show you around and get you settled." She points off to the back entrance to the two girls coming down the stairs towards the car smiling.

"Hey," they shout and wave in unison towards the car.

Once Christina and Tris climb out they come over, the smaller girl with a long blonde ponytail, big blue eyes and a large friendly smile embraces Christina in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, I'm Marlene," she gushes before turning and giving Tris a hug also.

"Did you have a good trip, Gosh I know it's been long and you must be so tired though. Here come meet Shauna."

Marlene gently pulls Tris and Christina over to a slightly older and taller girl, she had dark hair braided down her slender back and tanned skin. The complete opposite of Marlene but wore the same large friendly smile.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you both," she says before giving them a quick hug also.

"Is Max here?" Tori asks

"Yes, he's back in the office," Shauna replied "If you want to take them over we can grab their bags and drop them off in their units."

"Oh thanks Shauna that would be great, thank you. OK Christina Tris, let's go meet Max he has been eager for your arrival" Tori says before leading them up the rear stairs into the main house.

"I'll get the girls to give you a proper tour tomorrow once you're all settled in so I'll just point out a few things as we go."

Christina and Tris follow trying to take everything in as the walk through the large house. Through one large set of sliding glass doors they noticed what looked like a large lounge room with a huge TV, pool table, poker table, some assorted video games, various sized lounges, along on wall a bookcase had been built in filled with books on one side and what appeared to be DVD movies on the other and off to the corner were a few computers and laptops.

Opening one of the doors Tori says "this is our games room, feel free to use anything in here. We all like to get together in here when we can." Closing the door and moving on she points out the laundry, the large kitchen and finally they enter through a large wooden door at the end of the hall that leads to the offices.

Stopping at the second door Tori knocks before entering, "Max?"

A slightly tall and firmly built man, who appeared to be in his 40's, turns towards the door and stands extending out his hand in welcome to the girls.

"Christina and Beatrice" he says beaming while shaking their hand.

"Oh Max sorry Beatrice prefers Tris," Tori apologises

"Of course sorry, well I am so glad that you have all finally made it home safely. I know you're all very tired from such a long journey so I'll catch up with you properly by the end of the week. In the meantime I'll trust Tori here to help get you settled into your units before the welcome dinner tonight."

"Thank you," both girls say together returning his smile.

Tori than gently ushers both girls to the back of the house and meet up with Marlene and Shauna again and they all lead them over to the portable units.

"So Tris I've put you in number 10 here and Christina you are right across the path in number 12. Here are your keys and I'll leave you now to let you get settled in, I'm sure Mar and Shauna are more than happy to help you." Marlene standing off to the side nods her head eagerly.

Tris steps in and gives Tori a big hug "Thank you so much Tori."

Smiling back she replies "you are so welcome Tris, I'll see you again soon." She turns to Christina who also gives her a hug and heads back to the main house.

"So, Mar if you want to help Tris I'll help Christina and then we'll head over to the house. The boys should be back soon."

Marlene stands back as Tris opens the front door to her new home. Taking a tentative step inside she can see a large double bed at one end that is raised a little with some storage drawers underneath, a small kitchen containing a sink, kettle, microwave and fridge with a dining table setting in the centre. And at the other end is the small bathroom area with just a shower toilet and sink. Perfect she thinks with a smile.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Zeke has Uriah in a headlock rubbing his knuckles across the top of his head while Will stands off to the side laughing. Zeke spots Christina and Tris and in one quick motion releases Uriah and strides towards them with a big grin across his face. Tris is a little unsure of this man who appears to be bearing down on them and takes a step back behind Christina. He grabs Christina into a large bear hug, lifting her up off the ground and gives her a spin causing her to squeal and laugh before placing her back down. He then turns to Tris with a big grin on his face. Tris knowing that he is about to do the same thing to her she takes one step back._


	5. Chapter 5 - FIRST MEETINGS

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER FIVE – FIRST MEETING**

The men arrive back at the homestead just in time to clean up before dinner, after returning the horses and settling them in for night they close the stable doors and start walking up towards their units.

"Uri make sure the dogs are locked back up in their pens before the dinner. Tori would have a fit if they decided to join in." Zeke calls over to his little brother.

"Yeah Yeah," he replies whistling for the dogs to follow him he secures them in the pens for the night making sure they had fresh water and food before running back up to join the others.

Turning to Will he says "I've been practicing my whipping."

"Yeah, you need it too." Will says laughing as Uriah makes an I'm so offended face.

Taking the whip that's hooked on his belt off he unravels it before pulling it up high above his head, bringing it down with some force to make it crack. Not realising though he was a little too close to Zeke and instead of it falling back onto the ground it hits his big brother firmly on his butt.

"OUCH DAMN URI!" Zeke yells hopping forward on one leg and reaching around holding his arse with the other. Turning around he sees Uriah with his whip in hand, eyes wide and a very startled look on his face. Suddenly realising what had just happened he drops the whip and takes off running followed very closely by Zeke ready for some payback. Will scoops up the whip and runs off following them.

Four continues to walk behind laughing as Zeke chases Uriah down the path. Looking off towards the main house he sees a girl standing on the edge of the rail. She has one arm hooked around the pole helping keep her balance and the other hand is being held up to cover her eyes from the sun as she looks off towards the orchards. Her long skirt is gently flowing in the breeze and her long dark blonde hair falls around her shoulders. He looks away as he continues to walk but something keeps drawing him to keep glancing up to the girl, after the 3rd time he notices she has a camera and seemed to be taking some pictures. Of him. Taking his hat off he runs his hand through his hair and replaces it back on his head and with one final look over his shoulder to the girl he can see her looking down but at the last moment looks back up over to him before he turns the corner towards his unit.

-oOo-

After having a quick shower and changing into some clean clothes Tris slings her camera around her neck and joins Shauna, Marlene and Christina as they return back to the main house for dinner and introductions. Christina links her arm through hers and even though she is beaming Tris notices a little tremble so she gives her a little squeeze which provides them both with some comfort.

Walking into the dinner hall they notice that there were already a lot of people in there standing around talking. Some people had drinks in their hands while others hovered around a side table that had various fruits, cheeses and little crackers on it. In the middle of the room there was a large table set up ready for dinner with a large buffet serving area on the opposite side filled with salads, breads and various hot steaming dishes.

When everyone noticed the girls enter they all stopped chatting and started walking over to them smiling hugging or holding out a hand to shake introducing themselves. Gradually Christina and Tris had met everyone in the room and somehow had ended up with drinks in one hand and a plate of fruit and cheese in the other.

After a little while of smiling politely and answering various questions Tris decided she wanted a little alone time so decided to explore a little around the porch as they waited for dinner, she grabs her camera around and quietly exits the sliding door.

She is standing outside looking out at the panoramic view of Dauntless. She notices off to the side what appears to be an orchard but isn't quite sure so she slips off her shoes and climbs up onto the top rail of the porch fence wrapping her elbow around one pole to help keep her balance. Moving her other hand up to cover against the evening sun she now seems to have a better view of the surrounds. Removing her camera from around her neck she hears in the distance a loud whipping sound followed by "OUCH DAMN URI" and some laughing. She looks over in time to see four men walking towards the units, 3 of them take off running while one continues to just walk along behind them. She can't tell from this distance but she is sure it's the same ones that rode along when they were driving earlier today. Something though keeps drawing her towards this man walking behind the other men who are now a distance ahead and without thinking lifts her camera, zooming in she takes some photos. He continues to glance over at her which for some reason seems to make her blush a little making her look down, finally after a little while she plucks up the courage for one last glance noticing him looking over his shoulder at her before turning the corner to the units.

"Tris what are you doing?" Christina asks with a slight laugh coming up behind her before flopping down onto the bench seat, "So did you get everyone?" she asks as Tris jumps down from the railing.

"Sort of, so many people to remember," she replies stuffing her camera back in its case before sliding into the seat next to her.

"I know, I remember that older guy who heads up the other team, Eric yeah?" she says while scrunching up her nose "he's the team leader for Peter, Drew, Molly and Lauren. Wait there's one more."

"Al," Tris answers.

"Yeah Al, than there's Matt and Linda, Lynn and Carol, ummmm who else?"

"Cara, Bud Tori's husband and the kids too."

"God I have a headache, there's more I know but ahhhh" Christina says through a laugh "Still we've got time to learn them all. What were you doing anyway?" she asks waving her hand out in front of her.

"Oh just taking a few pictures of the sunset and orchard," Tris replies leaving out the man she watched walking.

"They have an orchard?"

"Looks like it, I can't wait to explore and take some more pictures."

"I swear Tris that camera is the best thing you ever brought for yourself, I think you've found your calling. I though, would prefer a new pair of shoes," Christina giggles giving her friend a soft nudge with her elbow.

"How are you going to fit what you already have in your unit?" Tris asks though a laugh.

"Years of practice, I'll make it work," Christina replies with a wink.

Just then Shauna sticks her head out the door and smiles when she sees them.

"There you two are, everyone was wondering where you had snuck off to. Feeling a little overwhelmed?" she asks as she approaches them and leans up against the railing, "I know exactly how you feel. Give it a couple of days and it won't feel so bad."

Shauna stands up a little straighter with a smile "Come on the boys are coming we can get started now."

Suddenly with a burst of energy the men appear as if on cue, Zeke has Uriah in a headlock rubbing his knuckles across the top of his head while Will stands off to the side laughing and Four slowly coming in behind them shaking his head.

Tris can see the two currently wrestling around look very similar, they both have tanned dark skin, thick dark hair and big brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines. She then notices a lean man to the side laughing at them, he has shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, and just behind them she sees him. He has very short dark brown hair with deep blue eyes, he stands taller than the other men and through the silhouette of the evening sun shining behind him through his chequered buttoned down shirt she can see the outline of what appeared to be a very muscular body.

This was the same man from before that was walking up to the units, his eyes seemed to scan the room and suddenly they stop at her. Looking back she realises that she has been staring at him with her mouth slightly open. Feeling the heat creep up into her cheeks she bites her bottom lip and looks down.

"I swear it was an accident Zeke." Uriah is spluttering out while trying to release his head from Zeke's grasp.

Shauna laughing "Those two that are not acting their age are Zeke and Uriah, then there's Will," indicating to the taller blonde man "and Four." So that's Four Tris thinks sneaking another peak but realising that he is still watching her quickly looks away.

"Zeke leave your brother alone and come meet the girls." Shauna calls out.

Zeke spots Christina and Tris and in one quick motion releases Uriah and strides towards them with a big toothy grin across his face. Tris is a little unsure of this man who appears to be bearing down on them and takes a step back. He grabs Christina pulling her into a large bear hug, lifting her up off the ground with ease spinning her around causing her to squeal and laugh before placing her back down.

"You're the one out the car window right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm Christina" she replies while still beaming and readjusting her clothes. Turning around she grabs Tris's hand "this is Tris."

Turning to Tris and still with a big toothy grin on his face he releases Christina. Knowing that he is about to do the same thing to her that he just did with Christina she takes another step back. Suddenly he lunges forwards grabbing her in a big bear hug before lifting and spinning her around also. Tris's eyes grow wide and not knowing what to do as this is really the first time any man has ever done anything like this to her she can feel herself blushing uncontrollably at the contact.

When he puts her back down he can't help but notice this and roars with laughter "well aren't you the sweetest little thing. Just like a little drop of American honey." He slings his arms around both girls' shoulders "come and meet the other boys. This is my pain in the arse brother Uriah, this is Will and this is our illustrious leader Four. Boys meet the girls, Christina and Tris."

Releasing the girls he gives them a slight nudge towards Uriah and Will who step in with a friendly hug, Four still standing to the back of the group just nods his head in hello, first to Christina and then back to Tris.

"Well than, let's eat," Zeke call outs slinging his arms around the girls again pulling them towards the large table. Four can't help but notice Tris is blushing and in his mind the word beautiful creeps in without it even meaning to. He blinks his eyes, looks down and then when he looks up he notices Tori over near the table watching him with a smile. He returns a small smile, turns away and heads towards a seat. Trying hard to pay attention to the conversations happening around him during dinner he can't help but steal glances in Tris's direction.

She is sitting in between Christina and Marlene, her blue/grey eyes seem to be taking everything in looking wide with excitement around the room before falling on him. Realising that he has been staring at her he clears his throat and looks away.

When everyone has finished eating Max stands from the opposite end of the table and with a tap tap tap on his glass he calls out "OK everyone," causing all conversations to finish and everyone to look up in his direction.

"Firstly a big thank you to our cooks Lynn and Carol for such a wonderful dinner, you have worked very hard and have outdone yourselves, especially with the delicious Dauntless chocolate cake." He pauses rubbing his stomach as the girls stand and laughingly take a dramatic bow. "And also, another big thankyou to Tori for making sure the girls arrived safe and sound," another pause as everyone acknowledges Tori with a small round of applause.

"As you know it's not often we all get a chance to get together like this. It is normally only special occasions and there is nothing more special than when we welcome two new members to the family."

With that everyone starts give a yell and smile towards the two girls.

"It takes strong characters to work here at Dauntless," he continues. "Strength of body as well as mind, we take pride in our hard work, dedication and love of the land. Welcome to the family Christina and Tris, be brave."

No sooner had he said the last word everyone around the table started hitting the palm of their hands against the top while chanting "brave", first slow but increasing in speed and noise level and with one final yell they punch their fists up in the air. Before they know what's happening some of the men lead by Zeke and Uriah jump up lifting a startled Tris and Christina still sitting in their chairs off the ground and over their heads bouncing them around the room. Tris looks over to Christina who is laughing uncontrollably at this unexpected event, while she is holding onto the sides of the chair, eyes wide but after a few seconds she relaxes into the motion and starts laughing also before they are both placed back down on the ground.

Eventually everyone starts helping Lynn and Carol clear up so they can start making their way back to their units for some much needed sleep. Shauna noticing Tris stifle a small yawn gently pulls her aside.

"Come on time for bed," she says as she reaches for Christina's arm and giving a slight nod to Zeke and Marlene they all eventually start making their way back for bed.

Marlene holding Uriah's hand leads the small group chatting with Will. Zeke and Shauna have their arms wrapped firmly around each other's waist, occasionally Zeke leans over pecking soft kisses on her cheek making her smile.

Christina following with Tris behind swings her arms around her shoulder saying "I'm tired Trissy."

"Trissy?" She repeats turning to face her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't like, OK I'm tired Tris."

Laughing Tris replies "I don't see how you slept for almost 3 hours in the car today."

"Oh yeah"

Four following a little way behind hears the girls chatting and can't help but smile when he hears Tris laugh. Looking up he notices that she stops in front of the unit next to his, they are now neighbours too.

After a chorus of goodnights from everyone Tris gives Christina a final hug goodnight and crawls up into her bed closing her eyes her mind drifts to Four. She didn't understand what it was that kept drawing her to him, finally with a sigh she turn off her light and allows herself to sleep.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_She suddenly hears them, free from their pens behind her. Spinning around so fast that her long blonde braid smacks against her face she is confronted by two barking cattle dogs thundering towards her and the birds. Realising what is about to happen she drops the feed bag, holds her hands out in front of her as if that action alone is going to stop them and plants her feet firmly on the ground shouting out "DIESEL, RUSTY NO! BAD DOGS VERY BAD DOGS!" All of a sudden chaos breaks out, the birds realise the dogs are coming towards them start quacking and clucking and run around flapping their wings leaving feathers and dust in their wake. Diesel and Rusty have their eyes trained firmly following all the birds and not caring about Tris run barking and panting in between her small petite legs making her lose balance and stumble back but she manages to remain on her feet and quickly regains her balance._


	6. Chapter 6 - MORNING MAYHEM

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER SIX – MORNING MAYHEM**

The next morning Tris slowly opens her eyes to the bright orange glow coming from behind her blinds. Stretching out a soft hum escapes her mouth as she lays there for a few minutes letting her body gradually wake up. Sitting up she rubs the heels of her hands in her eyes then running her fingers through her hair she slides down from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. Having a quick look in the mirror she brushes her hair into a braid at the back of her head, washes her face and changes into some denim shorts, blank tank top and a dark blue shirt leaving it unbuttoned and to hang loose over the top.

Knowing that it was early as the sun was still rising she grabs her camera slinging it around her neck and slips on her sneakers as she leaves her unit and crosses over to Christina's softly knocking. After a little while Christina opens her door slightly and peers out, running her hand through her bed hair and slowly blinking her eyes as if trying to rid them from sleep.

"God Tris, what are you doing?" she asks through a yawn.

Laughing "Come on Chris, it's time to get up. I'm going to head up to the main house and have a look around before breakfast."

"OK I'll meet you up there."

Tris starts heading up to the main house determined to do a little further exploring before her work day starts. With so much to take in she is unsure where to start and after a little thought decides on maybe the stables. As she passes the front of the house she runs into Tori coming out of her office.

"Hi Tori,"

"Hey Tris, you're up early. Did you sleep OK?"

"Perfect thank you, I just wanted to look around a little."

"Good, well I'm just on my way to feed the birds down by the pond if you would like to come."

"Sounds great," she decides thinking she can look in the stables later today if there's time. Turning around she starts walking with Tori towards the pond.

"So I notice that you take your camera with you everywhere, are you any good?"

"I'm not sure if they're any good but I enjoy it."

Giving a soft laugh, "well you can use one of the computers in the games room to edit them. I'd love to take a look sometime."

"Really OK"

"So what do you think of your team?"

"Shauna and Marlene have been great, I really like them."

"And the boys?" Tori asks glancing over raising her eyebrow.

"I haven't really spent any time with them yet but they seem nice."

As they continue their walk Christina, Shauna and Marlene call out and wave as they head towards the dinner hall for breakfast.

"I know it's all still new for you but you'll do well with them Tris."

"How long have they all been here?"

"Well Zeke and Four arrived around 6 years ago, Shauna followed the year after and then the following year Uriah and Will. Marlene has only been since last year."

"And they all stayed after their work experience?"

"Yep, the main reason we run the program is to invest in the future of the ranch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is no point hiring someone who doesn't get along with the team. You spend a lot of time with these people out in the bush, sometimes for days/weeks at a time during muster. By running the work program you get to see how they mesh with the others before offering them the job."

"Oh, and you work out who gets accepted from our applications?"

"Yes it's like an aptitude test, if you remember you had to answer some pretty personal questions as well as the usual standard ones. Chris came back a match for her honesty and bravery, you though I had to review your results a few times before I confirmed them."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally when people apply they only come back with one or two qualities," seeing the confused look on Tris's face she continues, "everyone has a certain quality, honest, brave, smart, kind and selfless that comes through stronger in them. Your results though were quite incredible."

"How do you mean?"

"Well your application returned an aptitude to 3 all of which held equal strength which is quite unusual. Selfless, brave and smart. I have to admit in all my time reviewing applications there has never been anyone with results like yours."

Just as Tris is about to ask another question, her mind spinning a million miles a minute she can hear a small beeping sound and looking around realises that it's coming from Tori. Pulling a small black box from her pocket she reads the screen and gives a sigh.

"I'm really sorry Tris I have to head back to the office, small problem needs looking at before Eric and his team leave again."

"OK, would you like me to feed the birds while you do that?"

"Oh that would really help me out a lot," handing over the feed bag "just throw the food around on the ground the birds will do the rest," she says before heading back up to the house.

The conversation with Tori still reeling through her mind she removes her camera and soon gets lost in taking a few pictures. Marvelling at the contrast of nature to back home she places it on the table before heading down closer to the water, opening the bag to feed them.

As Four, Zeke, Uriah and Will are crossing the yard to the dining hall they notice her down by the pond and give a friendly good morning nod and wave.

"So what do you guys think of Chris and Tris?" asks Will bending down plucking a tall blade of grass which he starts picking at it.

"That Chris is a little pocket rocket," laughs Zeke "and Tris is just adorable. Don't you think Four?" he asks noticing his friend still looking towards her. He can see that his eyes seem to be taking in every movement she is making and has a faint smile threatening his lips. The entire time that he has known Four he has never seen him take notice of any girls. Girls had always taken notice of him and of course he had dragged him out on a few dates before they had come to Dauntless but they never ended well for him or the poor girl so eventually he just stopped trying.

"hmmh" he replies finally looking away although every inch of him is screaming to look back he doesn't.

Giving a laugh Zeke repeats, "yep, just adorable."

When they pass the dog pen Uriah gives a loud laugh he runs over to the now yapping dogs who heard them coming and are eager to get out. He reaches up with a big toothy grin on his face about to release them.

"What are you doing?" Four asks and stops walking crossing his arms across his chest giving Uriah a questioning look. Zeke and Will who are talking between themselves just behind him stop when they hear Four to listen.

"Well Tris is feeding the birds."

"Right, and?"

"Well I thought she is just a little too clean this morning."

Zeke and Will catch on to what Uriah is saying and laugh. They know that once these dogs are out of their pens they are going to head straight to the pond to chase the birds, relentlessly running down anything that gets in their way.

"20 bucks it's Diesel that knocks her down first," chuckles Zeke.

"You're on I'll take 20 on Rusty," laughs Will holding out his hand sealing the bet with a firm handshake.

Four rolls his eyes and slightly shakes his head before waving his hand towards the dog pen "Fine, and for the record I'll take 20 on Tris."

Uriah can't help but chuckle as he reaches up and releases them, they all watch as the dogs' take-off running towards the pond, the birds and an unsuspecting Tris.

She suddenly hears them, free from their pens behind her. Spinning around so fast that her long blonde braid smacks against her face she is confronted by two barking cattle dogs thundering towards her and the birds. Realising what is about to happen she drops the feed bag, wide eyed she holds her hands out in front of her as if that action alone is going to stop them and plants her feet firmly on the ground shouting out "NO! BAD DOGS VERY BAD DOGS!" All of a sudden chaos breaks out, the birds realise the dogs are coming towards them start quacking and clucking and run around flapping their wings leaving feathers and dust in their wake. Diesel and Rusty have their eyes trained firmly following all the birds and not caring about Tris run barking and panting in between her short legs making her lose balance and stumble back but she manages to remain on her feet and quickly regains her balance.

Hearing the commotion outside Shauna, Christina and Marlene come running out from the dining hall and looking around take in the scene that is currently unfolding down by the pond causing them start laughing.

Tris, unaware of her audience, plants her feet firmly on the ground again and without thinking takes off after Diesel to try and grab his collar but just as she jumps to get him he quickly veers off to the left causing her to fumble at thin air and land firmly on her tummy with an OMFFF escaping from her mouth. Before she realises the three ducks that Diesel had his eye on jump up onto her back quacking loudly, giving her quick angry pecks while flapping their wings causing her to squeal out and hold her arms up to cover her face but not before getting a mouth full of feathers that she is now trying desperately to spit out while trying to shake them off her back and get up off the ground.

By this time the girls had made their way down to the boys and they are all standing around laughing uncontrollably at her.

Once she makes it to her feet again she quickly composes herself and looks around to assess the current situation. To the right she sees Rusty veering around in full speed turning back towards where she is standing, quickly turning her head to the left she sees Diesel doing the same thing, in front of her are a flock of angry birds bearing down towards her and right behind is the pond. Realising that she is now cornered and that both dogs are heading towards themselves with nothing in the way but her she quickly spins on her heals and leaps into the pond thinking this being the safer option available. No sooner had she done this the dogs seem to slide straight by each other with only a mere millimetre between them.

Now in the water with it coming up to her knees she notices everyone standing up near the dinner hall laughing "Thanks for your help," she calls out.

"Hey no problem Tris," laughs Uriah and gives a whistle calling the dogs back to him. They give one more run for the birds before turning and returning to their pens, drooling, panting and sloppily licking up some water from their bowls after their mornings exercise run.

As Tris is taking a step out from the pond she treads on something slippery under the water and losing her balance falls backwards immersing herself completely in the water. This causes Uriah to wrap his arms around his tummy and drop to the ground laughing unable to catch his breath. Zeke and Will are leaning on one another laughing while wiping away the laugh tears that are now falling from their eyes. The girls are trying very hard to conceal their laughter as they call out asking if she is OK and Four hiding the laughter from his face leans casually against the pen wall.

Tris emerges spitting out pond water that she is now sitting in; she looks around shocked but after a few seconds' starts to giggle. Before she knows it she is sloshing through the water trying to crawl up the bank while laughing, giving a slight squeal as one of the ducks flaps its wings around near her. Marlene and Christina move down to help her up and as they slowly walk back to the group the sound of water squeezing out from her shoes causes her to keep giggling.

"Are you OK Tris?" Shauna asks through stifled giggles.

"Yeah," trying to catch her breath.

"Well I believe we all break even," Zeke says wiping another laugh tear from his cheek.

The girls turn to look at him, suddenly caught out he looks to Will. All of the boys now have sheepish looks on their faces.

"We kind of had a bet as to which dog was going to knock her down," Will says through a mumble.

"What!" The girls respond in unison.

"Well Zeke bet that Diesel would knock Tris down, and I bet on Rusty. So because neither dog succeeded we break even."

Shauna reaches over grabbing both Will and Zeke's hats, taking them of their heads before hitting them with them and returning them rather sloppily to their heads.

"I think you are wrong, I believe you both owe me 20," Four responds in a deep voice which causes Tris to look at him. This is the first time she has really heard him speak and looking up she can see his deep blue eyes not wavering from hers, "If I understand it my money was on Tris and because neither dog knocked her down I win."

Hearing this Tris smiles to him and he can't help but smile back. Standing there with flushed cheeks, eyes full of joy and dripping wet Four pushes himself off the wall that he was casually leaning on and calls over his shoulder still smiling as he turns towards the dinner hall "Induction starts in 20 minutes Tris. Better make sure you're ready wouldn't want to be late on your first day," and in his mind thinks _yes definitely adorable._

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Standing with his legs slightly apart and arms crossed over his chest Four watches from the stable door. Tris is smart and it seems like the others are underestimating her because of her size but not him. They will come to see it eventually. He can't help but chuckle as he sees her trying to trot with that ridiculous big hat on her head._

_"__What are you laughing at?" Zeke asks as he comes to stand beside him._

_"__Her hat," Four replies._


	7. Chapter 7 - JOEY

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER SEVEN - JOEY**

The next week goes by pretty fast for Christina and Tris. They have spent time with almost everyone around the main house learning what they did. They had their tour of the green houses and orchard with Cara and Linda explaining how the site was completely self-sufficient in supplying fresh fruit and vegetables to the kitchen because of their isolation. Cara was also excited about a new water supply project that they were working on using condensation and recycled water.

Matt (who they remembered was married to Linda) took them to see the solar panel farm further behind the green house which supplied the site with all its energy use. He also flew the helicopter surveying the property from the air and reporting anything to Tori so either Four or Eric's team could respond. He promised at the end of their tour to take them up in the chopper when time allowed, which to his joy the girls seemed eager to do.

Lyn and Carol explained the workings of the kitchen. Like what to do if they returned after a long day and the kitchen was closed, where to find the extra coffee, snacks or drinks if they needed them. They were also shown the request forms for when they were expecting to take an overnight or longer muster.

Shauna and Marlene, took turns in showing them the games room, laundry, stables, sheds, storage, and how to complete paperwork or to order special items. Much to Christina's delight they explained how to do personal shopping on the computer and how to pay with their staff card. Explaining the delivers arrived once a month to Tori.

Bud (Tori's husband) gave them a full 2 days training in first aide, what to do if separated from their team in the bush, identifying certain snakes and spiders that could be deadly and some quick survival techniques.

They are now at the end of the week out at the enclosure near the stables learning how to saddle, mount and ride their horses.

Tris is standing on the bottom rung of the fence with her chin resting on her crossed arms and biting her bottom lip as she watches Christina mount the horse and proceed to trot around the enclosure lead by Will. Every now and then Tris needed to push her bush hat back from her eyes, unfortunately Tori didn't have a hat that fitted her and she had to settle for one that was too big.

Eventually Uriah joins her next to the fence and gives her a nudge while grinning.

"Ready?" he asks.

She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly "Yeah, lets do it." She replies sounding a little more confident than what her insides were telling her. Jumping back from the fence she follows Uriah to a tan horse that was slightly smaller than some of the others.

"This is Jazz, she has a real friendly nature," he says leading her up and giving the horse a pat on her nose before guiding Tris's hand up to also give her a pat. As she removes her hand Jazz shakes her head and gives a whinnie making Tris smile a little.

"OK, just put your foot in the stirrup, hold onto this, pull yourself up and swing your leg round to sit into the saddle," Uriah says moving to take the reins. After a couple of attempts she manages to pull herself up and sits atop the horse with a grin on her face.

"So I'm just going to take you around the pen. Just sit a little straighter in the saddle or you'll end up sore," he pulls the reins and the horse follows him. After a few laps he throws the reins up to Tris for her to control, with a little smile and a small click of the tongue she trots off.

Standing with his legs slightly apart and arms crossed over his chest Four watches her from the stable door. It seems like the others are underestimating her because of her size but not him, they will come to see it eventually too. He can't help but chuckle as he sees her trying to trot with that ridiculous big hat on her head.

"What are you laughing at?" Zeke asks as he comes to stand beside him.

"Her hat," Four simply replies.

Zeke looks over to where Four is watching and sees Tris trying to balance on top of the horse while with every bounce it seems to readjust her oversized hat into a different position on her head.

Looking back at his friend he gives him a slight nudge "dude, you are smitten with this girl."

Four turns to look at him raising his eyebrow slightly, "No."

"Come on man, I've been watching you this last week. Whenever she's around you can't help but watch her."

Four looks away and just shakes his head as if rejecting the comment.

"Not that I'm complaining but you also seem a lot happier, you know, not scowling so much."

"I don't scowl," he says as he turns his head slightly to scowl at his friend which causes Zeke to laugh.

"Yeah right, cause you're so approachable. Look I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I personally think it's great. I tell you, all the years I've known you I have never seen you like this with any girl. You are smitten."

Just as Four turns to Zeke to argue the point Tori appears.

"Four!" Tori calls out

"Yeah," he replies relieved for the change of subject but still scowling at his friend.

"Matt has reported something over near the flats, can you please grab a truck and go check it out. Take one of the girls with you, maybe Tris."

Zeke still looking at Four wiggles his eyebrows giving him a wink and even though Four doesn't show it his stomach does a little flip at the thought of spending some time with her.

"Sure," he replies finally turning from Zeke to look at Tori "I'll go get the truck ready just send her over."

Taking the map coordinates from Tori he walks over to the garage and proceeds to pop the hood of the single cab truck. He is deep in thought of the conversation that had just happened with Zeke. Has he been that obvious? It's true, he has never really shown any interest in girls although plenty of them have expressed interest in him. Practically throwing themselves at him, this is why he loved the isolation of Dauntless. He had decided long ago that he didn't want a relationship with anyone because of his childhood and all the secrets. He had shut those doors long ago vowing never to open then. He sighs out loud as he finishes checking the oil and water.

Tris comes up to the garage door and stops when she notices Four standing over the engine of the truck. As she is standing there she can't help but notice even from this angle just how muscular he is, her stomach do a little flip at the thought of spending some time with him. Catching herself she gives a little cough from behind him. Still leaning over the engine Four looks over his shoulder to see Tris standing in the entrance, fiddling with her fingers in front of her and her camera swinging slightly around her neck.

"Umm Tori and Zeke said that you needed me to go with you somewhere?"

"yeah, Matt has radioed in something that he has spotted from the chopper, we're just going to go and check it out. Jump in," he says nodding towards the truck as he tightens the water cap, closing the hood with a thud and slides into the driver's seat next to her before heading off towards the flats.

Zeke and Tori exchange a knowing smile as they watch the truck head out.

"So where are we going?" Tris asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Out past the flats, bout a half hour or so drive," Four replies indicating off to the left of where they are, then he moves his hand down to change the gears. Tris can't help but notice how his shirt adjusts to his body as his arm moves from gear to gear. Catching herself she clears her throat and looks out the window.

After about another minute he adds "You're too stiff."

"Excuse me?" she replies, turning to look at him slightly shocked. Silently she is wondering if he had noticed her watching him before. She has no understanding as to her feelings about this man at the moment having never experienced anything like it.

"When you ride, you're too stiff. You keep too much tension in your stomach, you need to relax a little and move with the horse. Let her do the work for you." He replies looking over as she gives a little laugh he notices her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Oh, is that what you mean," she says smiling over at him making him return it.

"What did you think I meant Tris?"

"Honestly I have no idea," she replies now relaxing a little and leans further back in the seat pulling her legs up to cross them underneath her.

"So why do they call you Four?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure we have time."

"Well I really have Zeke to thank for it. The first day I meet him at school, I had just transferred and hadn't said anything to anyone. For some reason he just clicked with me, took me under his wing I guess. He had two other friends that he was in a group with and as I wasn't really speaking to anyone and because I was the fourth person to the group that's what he called me, number Four. Over time it just kinda stuck." He glances over to see her looking at him with a smile.

"I like that story."

"So why do they call you Tris? Is it short for something?"

"It's short for Beatrice," and after a slight pause adds "I thought that was too stiff though," she replies with a laugh remembering his previous comment. This of course makes him laugh too, a deep husky rumble that made her heart skip. She raises her camera and takes his picture mid laugh.

"What you are you doing?" he asks still with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just like it when you laugh like that and wanted a picture of it." Suddenly she realises what she had just admitted to and bites her bottom lip while shifting a little uncomfortably in the seat. Four can feel his heart beat a little faster like it's trying desperately to escape and the smile get a little wider on his face.

Wanting to change the subject she asks "So what's your real name?" noticing him suddenly become serious and stiffen a little as he adjusts himself in his seat.

Looking over to her he simply replies "maybe one day I'll tell you."

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah OK, I figure if you want me to know you'll tell me when you're ready."

_Wait is this girl for real_, he thinks. No one has ever just left it like that, not even Zeke. He glances back over to her and notices she is just looking out the window. _One day yes she will know my real name. _

After driving a little further in silence Four stops the truck "We're here," he says as he opens the door and jumps out. Grabbing a rifle and back pack from the trucks back tray he hands her the back pack and leads her down to an embankment into some bush.

Adjusting his hat slightly he kneels down looking at what appeared to be some tracks on the ground and as he stands up he says "Stay close, there may be some dingoes." Cocking the rifle ready to shoot they slowly make their way further into the scrub.

Finally they come to a clearing where he stops.

"Pass me the back pack," he asks. Tris slides it off her back and hands it to him. Laying it down on the ground she watches as he pulls out a towel and what looked like a small cotton bag, looking up seeing her eyes filled with curiosity he points off a little way in front of him. There she notices what looks like a kangaroo lying on the ground.

Wrinkling her brow she asks "what's wrong with it? Is it sick?"

"My guess is a dingo so I'm just going to check it. You wait here OK."

She watches as Four walks up to the animal, his back now to her she can't see what he is doing. After a few minutes she sees him lay the towel on the ground and wrap something in it before putting it in the bag and pulling his knife out from his belt.

As he stands up he seems to slide the knife along the ground before returning it to his belt turning around and returning to Tris cradling the bag in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Tris asks when he's close enough.

"Dingo, the roo wasn't quite quick enough to get away," he replies looking down to the bag in his arms.

"Is…. Is it dead?"

"She is now," looking up he sees Tris standing there as she takes a sharp intake of breath and her eyes gloss over with tears.

"You killed it?" she whispers lowering her eyes to the ground.

Watching her he lays the bag on the ground and slightly lowers his head trying to keep eye contact "Tris, look at me," she slowly raises her watery eyes to look at him "I had to, she was almost dead and in pain. There was no way she would have survived her injuries."

Tris just nods her head. He take a few steps forward and before either of them know it she finds herself engulfed in his strong arms against his chest as she silently lets her tears fall for the dead roo. They stand silently, wrapped in each other's arms. Tris feels herself relax into him, into the comfort and safety and security and warmth and finds herself not wanting it to end.

After a few minutes he slowly pulls away and looks down at her again. Cupping her face in his hands he slowly caresses his thumbs across her now dry cheeks "It's the way of the land Tris, she is at peace now OK," he says, his voice is low and husky.

He is aware of the heat that lingers from where her body was next to his. He is also aware of the urgent desire he is feeling to put his mouth on hers and kiss her. It's an overwhelming drive coursing through his veins fuelled by his now fast beating heart. He is fighting it with every ounce of self-control he can call upon. He can't, not now, not yet. So he just stands there, his hands still cupping her face, looking longingly into her eyes.

She nods giving a light shiver caused from the cold her body now feels from where it was pressed against his. Looking up into his deep blue eyes she is sure she sees something flash past, realising she is holding her breathe she slowly exhales and nods head again giving a weak smile as he removes his hands and steps back.

"Fortunately they didn't find this little guy tucked away in mums pouch," he smiles down at her before bending over and picking up the bag from the ground.

Looking down into it she sees a little black nose sticking out, looking back up at Four "is that…."

"Her little Joey yes, here." He raises the bag above her head and placing it around her neck he gently lowers it so it lays directly across her heart down to her stomach, just like a pouch.

"We better get it back, my guess is it's a bit hungry. Tori will look after it now."

"No I can," Tris says as she cradles the now heavy bag into her arms.

"OK, Tori will show you what to do. Come on lets go."

As they walk back silently to the truck Four keeps his hand pressed gently to her lower back guiding her before helping her back into the truck. Just as he closes the door Tris crosses her legs again laying the bag in her lap and slightly moves the towel. She smiles down to the little joey face that now looks back at her with big black eyes and a twitching nose. Taking her camera she takes a picture, she wants to remember this moment.

Four guides the truck back into the garage when they get back to the homestead. Removing the rifle and stowing it back into the gun locker he turns and leads Tris up to Tori's office.

Looking up from her desk as she hears them enter "Hey, how did you go?"

"Yeah good, dingo attack. I had a quick look around for them but didn't find anything. I'll send Zeke and Will out tomorrow hunt the area a little more."

"OK, I'll let Matt know to keep an eye out too."

"Ahhh Tris needs your help with something."

Tori looking over to her sees her cradling the bag in her arms, giving a smile she asks "what have you got there Tris?"

"It's a Joey, will you show me how to look after it?"

"Of course," standing up and walking over to her she leans in and has a look "poor little thing. Looks to only be about a month or so old."

"How can you tell?"

"By his size, he seems to be comfortable with you too. Come on, I'll show you where the animal formulas and feed are kept."

Tori leads her out of the office and down the hall, after a few steps she turns and looks over her shoulder seeing Four still standing in the doorway watching her leave.

She stops walking and turns to him smiling "Thank you Four."

Smiling back "You're welcome Tris, I think he's in good hands now."

Tori, noticing that Tris had stopped following her turns around and watches them.

Tris still smiling starts walking backwards and after a few paces turns back around to Tori. Raising an eyebrow and quirking her lip, her eyes flick between Four and Tris.

"Ready?" she asks.

Tris nods her head.

"OK right down the end there," Tori says pointing to the end of the hall. As Tris walks past her she is still watching Four. He hadn't moved and was still watching her leave, realising that Tori was watching him he clears his throat, puts his bush hat back on his head with a slight nod and leaves back through her office. As she turns to follow Tris she gives a soft laugh and thinks to herself '_finally_'.

Later that night Four is lying on his back in his bed while watching the moon shadows dance on the ceiling above. His mind wanders to Tris and what had happened today. What was it about her that seemed to capture his interest? He pulls every thought and feeling from his mind, examining it over and over again. _God, is Zeke right? Is he smitten?_ Groaning out loud he drags his hand down his face as though trying to wipe them from his mind. He can't help but smile as he continues to think of her.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__hmmmm," she sleepily hums and snuggles in against the warm body carrying her, "you smell nice," unaware that it had softly slipped out of her mouth before yawning and drifting off to sleep again, waking slightly as she feels herself being placed in a soft bed she opens her eyes just a sliver to see Four leaning over taking off her shoes and socks before placing a blanket gently over her_


	8. Chapter 8 - GIRL TALK

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER EIGHT - GIRL TALK**

A few days later all the girls were lazing around outside underneath the trees enjoying the peaceful afternoon breeze that gently blows around them. It was decided earlier that day that as they were leaving for a week's muster tomorrow that would have the afternoon off with a BBQ dinner by the pond.

Tris is lying on her stomach on a blanket on the ground with Jojo (the newly named Joey) tucked up in a little nest of blankets next to her and her camera lying beside him. In front of her is a laptop that she took from the games room and is currently using this quite time to sort through all the photos that she had been taking.

Tori who is sitting behind her, has a clipboard balancing on her lap that she was using to finalize some paperwork casually looks down towards the pictures that Tris is sorting.

"Oh I remember that day," Tori says as she spots a photo of Tris and Christina just after they had climbed the bridge in Sydney. "I remember Christina freaked out a little halfway to the top," she continues with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Christina asks jumping up from the chair to come and have a look over her shoulder, "Oh my God Tris! Look at us" seeing the picture of them standing together with windblown hair, rosy cheeks and the biggest grins on their faces.

"That feels like a lifetime ago now," Christina sighs, "God! When did you take that one!" she exclaims as they come across the one that Tris took of her lying across the backseat of the SUV, hat slightly off centre and completely asleep. By this time all the other girls have started to crowd around to see and begin to laugh. Tris handing over the laptop they take it to the picnic table so they can all see.

As they start to get to the ones that she had taken around Dauntless it is becoming clear that Tris is becoming very good and has an uncanny knack of capturing a moment in the picture at just the right time. She had also managed to capture everyone at some point when they weren't even aware of it causing them to laugh or comment about them.

"Wow Tris, these are so good!" Carol exclaims

"Really?"

"Yes, they are incredible!"

"I've been thinking about upgrading my camera to something a little more professional with a faster shutter speed. What I'd love to do though is learn how to develop film, I mean I love the digital but the thought of creating something from film to me just personalises it a little more you know, gives it life, a different perspective."

"You know if you're really interested there is an old room out the back that we don't use. I can ask Max to see if you can use it and turn it into a little studio. I'm sure he won't mind." Tori says.

"Oh Tori that would be awesome! But I don't know how to develop film I never learnt."

"I can help you Tris," Cara replies, "I'm sure there is a book or internet site somewhere that we can research for instructions," Tris watches as Cara creases her forehead and seems to start working things out in her mind as she runs her hand through her hair, "I'll look into it while you're away next week," she says firmly as though the decision is already made.

Suddenly everyone is quite as they stop at the image of Four laughing in the truck that she had taken the other day when they found Jojo.

"What's this one Tris?" asks Shauna as they all look towards her.

"Oh it's from the other day in the truck when we rescued Jojo."

"Is he laughing?" Marlene asks with a look of wonder on her face.

"yeah, we were talking and he laughed."

"Wait! He was talking to you?" Marlene asks this time her eyes seemed to grow a little wider still looking at Tris.

"He was nice." Remembering how he held her but not wanting to share it with them. It was her secret, one that she wanted to keep private.

"Wait! He was nice?" this time Marlene takes a few steps back and dramatically sits down on a chair with her hand on her chest and eyes even wider as she gives a giggle.

"God Marlene, it always does take you a little longer to catch up," Lynn says while shaking her head "Four has been crushing on her since the day he walked into the welcome dinner."

'What! NO!" Tris shakes her head feeling the heat in her cheeks and her heart skip.

"Yes," all the girls say in unison while nodding their heads.

"He hasn't stopped looking at you."

"And he talks to you."

"And he smiles and obviously laughs too."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure he's like that with all of you."

"Tris, it took him almost 6 months to even say hello to me. It wasn't until Zeke and I got together that he really started relaxing around me."

"He has only just started with me, ever since I started going with Uriah."

"Tris he only nods at me."

Tris, sitting up and crossing her legs continues to shake her head, starts to think back over the last couple of weeks. Yes it's true that every time she had plucked up the courage to look at him he seemed to be doing the same thing. She couldn't help but seek out his deep blue eyes. He was nice to her when they found Jojo, remembering the warmth of being in his arms and against his body. And all the little tiny goose bumps that appeared over every inch of her skin when he pulled away. Smiling slightly to herself as she remembers this she realises that they are all still looking at her.

"Oh Tris yes you are totally crushing on him too!"

"Yes well she might be in denial just as I'm sure he."

Shauna moves from the group bringing the laptop back and comes to sit down on the blanket with her. Looking thoughtfully at Tris she leans back, she than looks up to Tori and both the women exchange a knowing smile.

Eager to change the subject Tris notices that Jojo is getting a little restless in his bed, he sticks his little face out looks around and with his eyes falling on Tris he gives his little nose a twitch making her laugh.

"Are you hungry?" she asks reaching over and giving him a gentle pat on his head, "OK you wait here I'll go heat up your bottle."

"No Tris you stay. I can go," Shauna offers with a smile and jumps up from the ground.

"OK Thank you, his bottle is just in the fridge," feeling a sort of reprieve.

"No problem," Tris can hear her call out to the men who are all inside playing poker as she gets to the door "I hope you all have your pants on, I need to heat up Jojo's bottle for Tris" before she disappears into the house.

Jojo hops out of his little nest and cuddles up to Tris's side, sniffing around as Shauna returns. As she hands over the bottle to Tris she hears a commotion up at the house and looks up to see all the men and they seem to want to get out of the door at the same time.

"God how old are you lot? Max I would have expected better from you at least," laughs Tori.

Tris laughing at the sceptical too is drawn to the final figure exiting through the doors. As she returns his smile she can feel Jojo nudging her hand with his wet nose looking for his bottle. Looking back down she scoops him into her lap and gives him a gentle pat while he latches on and starts drinking. Suddenly she feels a shadow looming above her, looking up she sees most of the men standing around her looking down with smiles curling at their lips.

"Hi?" she questioned.

"Shauna mentioned how fantastic your photos where Tris."

"Are we able to have a look?"

Tris looking over to Shauna simply shrugs her shoulders with a grin and returns to a conversation with Linda.

"OK" she replies as she nods towards the laptop, before she has time to blink they have snatched it up and are scrambling over to the picnic table. Looking back down to Jojo as he wriggles around in her lap she smiles helping him to latch back onto his bottle.

When he finishes she bends down and leans her face to his as they give each other a quick nuzzle, looking back up she notices all of the men looking from her to Four and back to her. She raises a questioning eyebrow that seems to bring them out of their stupor and as they all look away she catches Four's deep blue eyes that seem to twinkle at her when he smiles as he returns the laptop.

"They are really good Tris."

"Thank you" she returns his smile so easily now.

"So ladies, hungry?" Zeke calls as he claps his hands and rubs them together, "we might fire up the BBQ and start to cook us some burgers."

Lyn, Carol and Marlene head back to the house to arrange the salads while everyone else seems to ease into conversation. Christina is sitting talking to Will and watching Tris as she plays with Jojo. She furrows her brow remembering the day on the ferry when she confessed to being a virgin and never really having a boyfriend. Excusing herself from Will, she manoeuvres herself through everyone sitting down on the ground next to her.

"Tris, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing I was just….." Tris replies as she looks up and notices Christina raising her eyebrow. Knowing she isn't going to let it go she sighs "Christina I don't know, I'm so confused," she sighs again looking over to where Four and Zeke are talking.

Christina following her gaze asking "about Four?" and looking back sees Tris nodding while still looking over at him.

"Tris your Abnegation is showing," she says, understanding where she is from and probably needs a little guidance.

"Well, please don't say anything," Christina shakes her head "well I think I like him," she finally admits with a slight blush.

"Well, I think that he likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really and from what I heard from some of the other girls he is probably just as nervous and confused about his feelings as you are about yours."

"I don't know what to do?"

"Nothing, just be yourself."

"It's just when he hugged me…"

"What, he hugged you too?"

"Yes, when we rescued Jojo. I was a little upset and he hugged me," she replies softly "normally when people do that I get all nervous because it's not natural for me. But it didn't with him, it felt right. Nice, I didn't want it to end."

"How fast was it?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well was it like a quick it's ok kind of thing, or was it longer."

"I don't know, I guess longer couple of minutes at least."

"Oh God Tris, he really really does like you too."

"Ohhh Christina please don't say anything."

"I won't I promise," she says as she makes a cross sign over her heart and holds her hand up causing Tris to roll her eyes and smile at her. "Look I'm not saying you need to jump into his bed or anything tonight, but just don't close yourself off to the possibility that this man really likes you."

Tris nods her head while she leans over picking a blade of grass and starts rolling it between her fingers while she thinks about what Christina has just said. Is it true? Is it possible that someone actually thinks of her in that way?

Christina notices this adds "Tris, trust me guys think you are gorgeous. They can't help but notice you, I've seen it."

Tris looks up to her in disbelief, it just wasn't true. Letting out a sigh she looks back down and starts concentrating on the grass she wrinkles her forehead.

In a soft voice asks "What's it like?"

"hum? What?" Christina asks looking at her.

"You know," Tris stops and looks around to make sure no one is listening, "kissing?"

"Well with the right guy it can be amazing. It's when you get that exhale at the end you know it's the real thing."

"Exhale?"

"Yeah, you are so in the moment that you don't realise you're holding your breath," she closes her eyes as if recalling if from memory, "then finally when you can't stand it any longer you pull away with an exhale," she blows out her breath as an example. Looking over she can see Tris's eyes wide with wonder.

"Really?"

"Yes really," she giggles, "don't get your hopes up Tris, sometimes you have to kiss a lot of idiots before you get an exhale moment," still giggling, "something tells me though that you and Four. Exhale."

Tris looks over to Four with a smile, blows out a little breath and says "exhale."

Reaching over Christina gives Tris a hug and whispers in her ear "be yourself, be brave," before releasing her with a smile and standing up to get something to eat.

Feeling a little wet nose nudge at her arm she looks down to see Jojo, opening up the small blanket nest she snuggles him back in for a sleep with a gentle pat she feels another shadow over her. Looking up Four is standing there holding two plates smiling down at her.

"Looks like he has taken a liking to you."

"Looks that way."

"Here, you seemed distracted so I got you a plate. Are you hungry?"

Reaching up and taking it from him she feels his hand graze against hers, as he slowly pulls it away she can't stop herself from looking into his deep blue eyes. A slight shiver courses through her as she feels the ends of his fingertips leave her hand.

"Thank you," she says quickly looking over to Christina who gives a little nod of encouragement "did you want to sit down?"

"Sure."

She watches as he sits down to the ground and adjusts his long limbs to sit comfortably before he leans over giving Jojo a quick pat.

"Are you ready for next week?" he casually asks while taking a bite of his burger.

"I think so, what are we doing exactly?"

"We need to check on a few things that are further out in the property. Matt does aerial checks but every few months we need to head out and have a closer look."

"Oh, is that what Erics team has been doing this last week?"

"No they have been herding the next lot of cattle in ready for them to be loaded onto the road train."

"Road train?" she asks looking up with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

He pauses as he looks at her "Yeah," smiling "a really long truck, normally has around three or four trailers hitched to the back. It's the only way we can get them to the railway and then the market."

Tris nods her head and takes a bite of her burger.

"So how long have you and Zeke been friends for? You mentioned the other day that you meet him at school."

"Almost 12 years, meet him when I had just turned 12."

"You seem to be very good friends."

"Yep, him and Uriah. Closest thing I had to a family for a while," she notices his forehead crease as he coughs and looks down while he shifts a little uncomfortably on the blanket. Without even thinking about what she is doing she reaches out and touches his arm.

"OK" she states simply, he looks up at her and she notices something seems to shift behind his eyes.

She continues, changing the subject "so I can't wait to see this road train," and grins at him which she is happy to see he returns. Removing her hand she takes another bite of her burger.

They continue to sit and talk about Dauntless, her photos, Jojo, anything that wasn't personal so it was an easy conversation. One that she found she was enjoying, she really loves his smile and his soft laughter.

Later that evening after everything had been cleaned up and the sun had set the conversations began to soften. Everyone was enjoying the relaxing glow of the fire after a long week of work. Lyn and Carol were the first ones to head back to their units followed by Matt, Linda and Cara. Feeling the exhaustion of the last few weeks finally catching up to her Tris lies on her side with her head resting on an arm and Jojo curled up in his little blanket nest snuggling into her stomach. She can feel Four still sitting comfortably beside her talking softly to Tori and Bud. Her eyes slowly drift asleep although she tries to fight it she knows it's a losing battle.

She is slightly startled when she feels familiar arms, his arms that seem to pick her up and carry her with ease. "hmmmm," she sleepily hums and snuggles in against the warm body carrying her, "you smell nice," unaware that it had slipped out of her mouth before yawning and drifting off to sleep again. She wakes again as she is being placed in a soft bed she opens her eyes just a little bit to see Four leaning over taking off her shoes and socks before placing a blanket gently over her.

"Thank you," she barely mumbles out as she closes her eyes and snuggles deeply into the soft mattress hugging her pillow.

"You're welcome Tris," he softly chuckles and after a few seconds she feels her hair brushed from her face and a light feathery kiss on her forehead causing her to smile and just before drifting back off to sleep again she hears a whispered "Goodnight" near her ear.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__You know you boys need to look at some of these photos that Tris has taken, they are amazing," Shauna says as she walks over to start heating up Jojo's bottle. After she places it in the microwave and sets the timer she turns leaning against the cupboard while casually tapping her fingers against the edges, she continues with a small smirk "especially the one she took of you in the truck the other day Four."_

_This comment of course gets everyones attention, looking up from their cards to Shauna and then to Four and back to Shauna._


	9. Chapter 9 - BOY TALK

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER NINE - BOY TALK**

"Looks like I win again boys thanks to these two lucky ladies," Bud grins as he throws his winning hand down onto the poker table causing Uriah, Will and Zeke to groan out loud.

"Well I think I'll call it quits," Will says as he stands up from the table and walks over to the fridge to get a new bottle of beer. "Anyone else need a fresh one while I'm here?" he asks as he peers out around from the fridge door to the group.

"Bloody hell Bud! Are you trying to get me disowned?" Zeke exclaims as he throws his cards down into the centre of the table and raises his hand to Will "that's the 4th hand in a row you've won."

"Well don't play with the big boys if you can't handle it mate," he laughs with a wink as he scoops up his winnings from the middle of the poker table.

Accepting the fresh bottle of beer that Will hands him he twists the top of and flicks it at Bud "I'm not sure what you are insinuating but I can assure you that I am in fact a big boy," he smirks before placing the bottle to his lips for a drink.

"Wishful thinking again Zeke," Uriah scoffs as he tries to duck out of the way from the oncoming punch from his brother.

"OK enough of this, I'm eager for some more winning. Who's in?" Bud asks with a laugh as he picks up the cards and starts shuffling them while looking around the table.

As he deals out the cards Max asks "so how are Chris and Tris working out?" picking up his hand and fanning them out.

"Good, they both seem to be picking things up easy," replies Four not looking away from his cards.

"That joey has taken a shine to Tris," remarks Matt as he pulls 3 cards from his hand and throws them to the centre of the table, "I'll take 3 thanks Bud. It's really quite remarkable to watch."

"Not the only thing," Zeke coughs out before pulling out 4 cards and holds up 4 fingers to Bud while giving a kick to Fours leg under the table. Four looks up from his cards to give a deathly scowl to his friend before rolling his eyes and rejecting 2 cards from his hand and requesting 2 new ones. As he picks them up and places them with his current hand he looks around the table noticing same questioning looks from a few of the men.

"I hope you all have your pants on, I need to heat up Jojo's bottle for Tris" Shauna calls as she appears through the sliding door. Walking over to Zeke she leans in and gives him a quick kiss "Oooo good hand babe," she says as she stands up looking at his cards smiling. A chorus of groans erupt from around the table which makes her laugh before walking over to grab the bottle from the fridge.

"You know you boys need to look at some of these photos that Tris has taken, they are amazing," Shauna says as she walks over to start heating up Jojo's bottle. After she places it in the microwave and sets the timer she turns leaning against the cupboard while casually tapping her fingers against the edges, she continues with a small smirk "especially the one she took of you in the truck the other day Four."

This comment of course gets everyones attention, looking up from their cards to Shauna and then to Four and back to Shauna.

Shauna sighs still smirking watching Four. As the microwave buzzes she removes the bottle and walks past the table she breaths out "Amazing" before she exits through the door.

"OK, what was that?" pipes up Uriah causing all the other men to nod their heads in agreement all still watching him.

Four just shrugs his shoulders while continually to look casually at his cards and after a few more seconds he looks up again to see everyone's eyes not wavering from him.

"What?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"Don't what Four, spill." Zeke says while lying his cards face down on the table and leaning forward in his chair expectant.

"There is nothing we need to discuss. Seriously, now are we playing or not."

"Not" all the men chorus throwing their cards down.

"We were talking, I laughed at something she said and she took my picture. OK"

"Wait you were talking to her?"

"And you laughed?"

"And you let her take your picture?"

"Yes."

In unison they all sigh and lean back in their chairs, in fact if he wasn't being so defensive he would have found it quite comical.

"Man you are totally liking this girl."

"What! NO!"

"Yes," in unison again nodding their heads too.

"Really, just from that."

"No."

"Because you can't stop watching her."

"Because you are nice when she is around."

"Because you smile whenever she looks at you."

"Oh and she has been smiling and looking back, don't you worry. She likes you too."

"Yep" in unison again nodding their heads too.

"She is probably in denial just like you though, but she does."

Before he can respond Zeke pulls his chair away from the table and as he starts getting up he says "Well I'm not sure about you boys but I'm hungry, I think it's time to eat," and as he is almost to the door he calls over his shoulder "and maybe have a look at Tris's pictures."

Four sitting at the table watches as they all seem to jump up from the table and try to get out of the door at the same time.

"Really?" he calls after them before standing up from table and heading out himself, he can hear the girls laughing at them from outside. As he walks down he notices Tris sitting on a blanket laughing, her eyes seem to seek him out also she smiles to him before looking down to Jojo and starts feeding him. He watches as they all seem to crowd around her on the blanket.

Looking up she questions "Hi?"

"Shauna mentioned how fantastic your photos where Tris."

"Are we able to have a look?"

He sees Tris look over to Shauna who simply shrugs her shoulders with a grin and returns to a conversation with Linda.

"OK" she replies as she nods towards the laptop, which they scoop up before she knows what's going on take it over to the picnic table. He has to admit it has sparked his curiosity too, standing behind the group he watches as they flick through her images. He can't help but be impressed, she has managed to take capture everything at just the right time.

Finally they come to it, the image of Four in the truck. His hat pushed back on his head, joy in his eye and a laugh lighting up his normally serious face. He is at ease as he gives a slight look to the camera. It's an image that none of them have ever seen of him before and they all can't help but stare at it before looking up at Four. Just seeing the picture again brings a smile to his face as he remembers that day, Tris is just so easy to be around that he didn't realise he had let his guard down at all and he liked it.

He casually looks over to Tris again and sees her bend down and lean into Jojo as they give each other a quick nuzzle. It's than that she looks up and notices all of the men looking from her to Four and back to her. She raises a questioning eyebrow that seems to bring them out of their stupor and as they all look away she catches his eyes again.

Picking up the laptop he walks over to her "They are really good Tris."

"Thank you" she replies. He straitens up and moves back over towards Zeke.

"So ladies, hungry?" Zeke calls as he claps his hands and rubs them together, "we might fire up the BBQ and start to cook us some burgers."

He watches as Lyn, Carol and Marlene heads off to the kitchen and Uriah and Mat attempt to light the BBQ. Again he finds himself seeking out Tris, he watches Jojo as he hops a few steps away sticks his little nose in the air before scurrying back to her where she lays a protective arm around him. Even that little Joey can sense that there is something special about her. Zeke watching him walks up and takes a seat next to his friend.

"So what's on your mind?" he asks as he casually leans back into the chair.

"Hmmmm?" he replies as he sees Christina walk over and sit down next to Tris.

"Four?"

He doesn't say anything just lays his elbows on his knees and drops his head to look at the ground in thought.

Zeke continues "Look I know that whatever happened to you in your past must have been pretty bad," Four raises his head slightly to peer at his friend and shifts uncomfortably, "I came to that conclusion a long time ago because you never talk about it, I've never meet your family and every time the subject is even broached by anyone you shoot them down with a fuck off stare just like the one I'm getting now."

Four sits back in his chair uncomfortably and crosses his arms, Zeke puts his hands up in a mock surrender motion and smiles.

"Relax I have a point, promise. You are family to me Four, I've never pushed you and honestly I don't think I want to know but there has to come a time when you can't continue to let whatever it was dictate the rest of your life for you."

They both look over to Christina and Tris who are still talking.

He sighs and throws a brotherly arm around Fours shoulders, "The thing is, that man in that picture. I have waited almost 12 years to see him and Tris has managed to bring him out in a matter of weeks. I have been trying half my life to do it. For that I love her."

Four closes his eyes and sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. Zeke was right he knows that.

Zeke pats his shoulder and removes his arm "Tris is different, you and I both know that so don't try to deny it I've known you too long. Maybe for now just go and grab a burger for her because clearly that joey is a handful and sit and talk to her. Forget relationships, forget sex just be yourself," he chuckles "well maybe an nicer version of yourself and see what happens. OK."

Zeke taps his knee before standing up and walking over to Shauna embracing her from behind and leaning in to take a bite of her burger just as she's raises it to her mouth ready to take a bite herself making her laugh and swat his face away.

Looking back over to Tris he can see that Christina has left to get herself something to eat and is casually talking to Marlene and Will. Pushing himself up from the seat he walks over and grabs two plates, arranges a burger on each. He catches Zeke's eye who seems to give him an encouraging nod before walking over to Tris.

"Looks like he has taken a liking to you," he says as he stands at the edge of the blanket above her.

"Looks that way."

"Here, you seemed distracted so I got you a plate. Are you hungry?" he asks as he lowers down the plate to her.

She reaches up and takes it from him, he can feel his hand graze against hers followed by that warmth again. He slowly pulls it away as he looks down to her noticing her slightly shiver as he feels the ends of his fingertips leave her hand.

"Thank you," she says quickly looking over to Christina "did you want to sit down?"

"Sure."

He sits down to the ground and adjusts his long limbs to sit comfortably beside her before leaning over giving Jojo a quick pat.

"Are you ready for next week?" he casually asks while taking a bite of his burger.

"I think so, what are we doing exactly?"

"We need to check on a few things that are further out in the property. Matt does aerial checks but every few months we need to head out and have a closer look."

"Oh, is that what Erics team has been doing this last week?"

"No they have been herding the next lot of cattle in ready for them to be loaded onto the road train."

"Road train?" she asks looking up with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

He looks over to her and can't help but pause when he sees the slight wrinkle in her nose, "Yeah," smiling "a really long truck, normally has around three or four trailers hitched to the back. It's the only way we can get them to the railway and then the market."

He watches as she nods her head and takes a bite of her burger.

"So how long have you and Zeke been friends for? You mentioned the other day that you meet him at school."

"Almost 12 years, meet him when I had just turned 12."

"You seem to be very good friends."

"Yep, him and Uriah. Closest thing I had to a family for a while," and there it was. That subject about his past again, he creases his forehead and gives a slight cough while shifting a little uncomfortably on the blanket. All of a sudden he feels a light touch on his arm warming his skin underneath, it's settling. Looking down he sees that Tris has placed her hand on his arm and he looks up to see her watching him.

"OK" she states simply, as he looks at her it's than that he realises the full weight of the words that Zeke had spoken to him a little while ago. Yes she was something special and he wants her to be a part of his future.

Without skipping a beat she continues, changing the subject "so I can't wait to see this road train," and grins at him which he is happy to return. As she removes her hand to take another bite of her burger he wishes that she didn't.

They continue to talk about Dauntless, her photos and Jojo and she doesn't ask any more questions about his childhood or past making the conversation easy which he is grateful for. As the sun fades and the cleaning up is done the talk around them starts to soften, and he is eventually drawn into a conversation with Tori. After a little while he looks down to Tris and sees that she has fallen asleep with the Joey tucked up in a small bundle against her stomach. He also notices that a strand of her blonde hair had fallen slightly onto her face and was gently moving with her slow sleepy breaths.

"Oh Tris, I really hate to wake her up," Christina sighs moving over towards her about to wake her.

"No don't I can take her," he replies as he stands up and stretches. As he is about to bend down Jojo realising there is movement happening around him starts wriggling causing her to move her hand onto the top of the small bundle to sooth him.

"Here give me Jojo, I'll look after him tonight so she can sleep," Tori whispers reaching down to pick him up.

He can see her slightly startle when he slides his arms gently under her and picks her up with ease. With Christina leading the way just ahead of him he can feel a gently vibration on his chest as she sleepily hummms against him. He pulls her a little closer to him as she seems to snuggle in against him and he hears a soft, "you smell nice," fall sleepily from her lips as she yawns.

As Christina opens Tris's unit door she turns back to Four asking "do you need help with her?" He silently shakes his head "OK well goodnight Four," she continues as she moves away from the door and heads over to her own unit.

Walking softly up the stairs and into Tris's unit he stops briefly before gently moving over to her bed and eases her into it. Leaning over he takes off her shoes and socks before placing a blanket gently over her.

As he stands up he hears a "Thank you," mumbled out as she seems to snuggle deeper into the mattress and hugs her pillow.

"You're welcome Tris," he softly chuckles and after a few seconds he reaches out and brushes the stray hair that had fallen across her face aside. Without realising he leans over and places a light feathery kiss on her forehead and notices a small smile curling at her lips which causes his heart to leap. Still leaning down he whispers "Goodnight" near her ear before walking out and quietly closing her door behind him.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__STOP!" she heard a powerful voice behind her, as she turns around towards him she is sure that she sees a flash of silver fly just past her. Startled she jumps back as she watches Four stride towards her his face is stern, in fact borderline angry._

_"__It might be wise to be a little more aware of where you are walking" he says as he bends over to retrieve something from the ground. She then can see the dead brown snake killed by the knife that he is now holding and slowly wiping along the ground to clean before standing up to meet her stare._


	10. Chapter 10 - FLYING FOXES AND DROP BEAR

**A really big thank you to all my reviewers, especially to those who take the time each chapter to write. I appreciate your kind comments. Thank you. xx :0)**

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER TEN - FLYING FOXES AND DROP BEARS **

The next day Tris is walking back from the main house after checking on Jojo and thanking Tori for looking after him last night as well as the following week while they are away. She knows that he is too small to come but still can't help a twinge of guilt that he can't. As she is walking past the dog pens she bumps into Uriah who had just finished giving them a morning run and feed.

"Hey Tris,"

"Hi," she notices that Uriah is locking the pens up again "are the dogs not coming with us?" she asks as she stops to watch.

"Not this week, they will when we muster the cattle net month but we are only doing maintenance so we won't need them. What's happening with Jojo?" he asks as he latches the gate and they start walking over to the garages to finish packing up the trucks to leave.

"Tori is going to look after him."

"Tori's good Tris he'll be fine."

"I know I just feel guilty that's all," she sighs.

Uriah swings an arm around her shoulder before saying "it's best he doesn't come you know. He's still little and we wouldn't want the drop bears getting him."

"Drop bears?" looking up under the brim of her large hat.

"Yeah, you mean you haven't heard of drop bears?" Tris shakes her head, "well a drop bear camouflages itself like a Koala," he says and removes his arm "they are related to them see," he adds when he looks over seeing the curiosity on her face.

"Ohh, and what's wrong with them?"

He continues moving his hands up to his face and placing his two pointer fingers to the corners his mouth like fangs "they are vicious carnivores and wait until you are walking underneath the gum trees before dropping down and attacking," he finishes with a jumping scare motion.

"How do you know the difference?"

"Well you don't, not until you feel them dropping on you and the only way to get them off you is to wrestle them off and run for your life," looking back up at Tris he can see her eyes wide with fear and wonder as she stops walking "don't worry Tris," he says as he grabs her elbow to continue walking, "just keep looking up in the trees as you walk underneath them and you'll be fine," he finishes with a wink.

"Hey come on you two, we got to hit the road," calls out Shauna as she jumps into the larger twin cab truck that is loaded with 4 dirt bikes, some cooler boxes, a few bags and various other things that they are going to need, "you're with me and the girls Tris. Uri you need to go with Four or Zeke," she points to the other two single cab trucks equally packed.

Sliding into the back seat with Marlene and taking her camera off from her neck she settles in with the other 3 girls ready for a 5 hour drive ahead.

It was a long drive over bumpy dirt road but eventually they pulled up in front of a small work cabin that was surrounded by scrub. It looked old and worn and not nearly big enough to house 8 people at night.

"How are we all going to fit in there tonight to sleep?" asks Tris as she jumps down and heads to the back of the trucks to help start unpacking?

Zeke coming up behind her gives a laugh "Sleep, no Tris. This is just a small working cabin for storing our food and bathroom for showers. We sleep under the stars honey."

"Outside?" she asks remembering the drop bears that Uriah was talking about before they left and looking up at all the tall trees surrounding them.

"Yep, are you OK with that?" he asks looking up and noticing what he is sure is fear cross her face.

Not wanting to admit to her weakness she simply nods her head "oh yeah, I just didn't realise that's all."

He watches as she helps unload one of the trucks, something was up but he wasn't going to push it he thinks to himself before heading off to the back of the cabin to start up the generator for the cooler and water system. When he comes back around he sees her still acting a little weird, he watches as she keeps looking up and seems to startle at the slightest noise.

"What's wrong with her?" Four asks as he comes up next to him.

"I don't know," he replies, "she started acting weird when I said we were sleeping outside."

"hmm I'll keep an eye on her," Four says before hitting his friends arm as he raises his eyebrows with a smirk "not that way you idiot," hitting his arm again "seriously mate, if she is skittish I want someone with her at all times."

Zeke still smirking "are you not going to volunteer? OW! Alright, Alright maybe we should take her with us across the river."

"Yeah sounds good, get the others to finish setting up while I get the bikes ready," Four says as he walks over to help unload the bikes off the back of the truck that Shauna drove.

"Hey Tris!" Zeke calls out making her jump a little and he raises an eyebrow "are you OK?" he asks again starting to worry.

"Yes I'm fine," she replies with a stern face that doesn't go unnoticed. Almost stubborn, he has the feeling the even if she wasn't she still wouldn't admit it. Knowing this he has to think of a reason for her to come with them and as he looks down to her camera swinging slightly around her neck he knows she won't pass up an opportunity for that. "OK well Four and I have to cross the river and change a fuse on the radio tower before dark. We thought you might like to come and take some pictures."

"Through the scrub?" she asks hesitantly looking up in the trees.

Zeke following her gaze replies "um yeah that's how we need to get there."

"OK," she finally answers knowing that if she is with Zeke and Four all would probably be OK and there would be no need for concern about the drop bears. Following Zeke over to the bikes she watches as they each jump onto one.

Looking over his shoulder Four notices her still standing there, "are you going to come with us?" he asks as she nods her head "well jump on we need to get back before dark."

Noticing her hesitate he asks "what's the matter?"

"I've never been on a bike before," she admits looking at them.

Zeke smiling yells as he starts it up "well I have no room on my bike Four because I need to take this bag with me. Looks like she's going to have to double with you," and with that he starts to take off in front of them down the dirt path leading to the river.

Four looks to Tris and smiles "there is nothing to worry about, just swing your leg over and hold onto me."

She walks up, swings her leg over the seat and after he shows her where to put her feet he calls over his shoulder as he starts up the engine "good, now you just need to put your arms around my waist and hold on. I promise I won't let you fall."

Gently she snakes her arms around him fully aware of their closeness. When the bike jumps forward she gives a small squeal and pulls her arms tighter and squeezes her knees and thighs firmer around his hips becoming even more aware of him. She is all too aware of his body moving easily underneath his shirt with each bump or turn of the bike and can feel herself blush fiercely when she feels an unfamiliar warmth creep its way from deep down below.

Eventually she feels the bike stop, Four gently taps her hands that are still firmly wrapped around him causing her to quickly release her clasped hands and pull them back around. Swinging her leg off the rear of the bike she stops and stares. In front of them is a wide river running very fast. Tris noticed what seemed like two cables that looped from one side of the river to the other with a pulley on either end. On one of the cables sits what looks like a harness and as she watches Zeke pull on one of the cables it seems to get closer to him.

"This is what we call a Flying Fox and to get from one side of the river to the other we have to strap you in and pull you across. It works kind of like a zip line but with pulleys," calls Zeke noticing her watching him, "Four will go first show you how it's done, then you and finally me."

She watches as Four straps himself into the harness and leaps of the edge of the bank, he glides along for a few metres before Zeke starts pulling on one of the cables edging him along further across the river. Finally he reaches the other end and after unhooking himself he give the thumbs up to Zeke to pull the harness back across to them.

"Alright, ready honey?" he asks as he grabs the harness and motions her over, "so the important thing to remember is to remain calm and know that Four and I won't let anything happen to you OK. Oh and just give me your camera, I'll pack it in the bag to keep it safe."

Tris nods her head and hands him her camera and as he fastens the final clip into place, Zeke looks at her and smiles "ready? Just run and jump and let us do the rest."

Taking a deep breath she runs and leaps over the edge of the bank feeling herself freefalling for a few seconds before the harness catches her on the cable gently gliding her along. She can feel the wind whipping through her hair and relishes in the adrenaline now pumping through her. After a few meters she can feel a tugging on the cable above her and looking up sees Zeke pulling her across the raging water below.

Halfway across Tris notices that the cables drop so she is hovering just above the rushing waters causing her to raise her feet to avoid getting them wet. Suddenly she feels herself stop, not sure what's happening she looks over to Zeke and notices that he has a wicked smile across their face. He jumps up and grabs the cables pulling them down towards the ground with all of his body weight behind it. This action suddenly causes Tris to fling high up in the air making her give a squeal at this unexpected motion and her hands grip tightly onto the straps of her harness. Just as fast Zeke lets go of the cables forcing her to fall back down dunking her into the water. Feeling the current swirling around her, the harness pulls her back up to the surface, at first it takes her a moment to catch her breath and when she realises that she is now soaking wet and safely bouncing in her harness above the waters again she throws her head back and laughs. This makes Zeke also laugh and continues with the dunking a few more times before continuing to pull her safely across to the other bank and Four.

Reaching out and grabbing her hand helping her up he laughs as he looks down on her dripping wet with hair stuck to her face. He gives a slight cough as he moves his fingers down to unclip the harness. She smiles up at him with a flush in her cheeks as she wipes her wet hair away from her forehead.

"Thank you," she lightly pants out as she is still trying to catch her breath.

Noticing her give a slight shiver he pulls her in and wraps his arms around her and rubs his hands up and down to help warm her up.

Both of them completely unaware of time hear Zeke call out "OK I don't want to interrupt, honest but when you are ready a little help please, seriously no rush though, I'll just keep bouncing here to pass the time," from where he dangles over the river waiting to be pulled across by Four.

Laughing he looks down to Tris "do you think I should help him?" he asks raising an eyebrow and a smirk curling at his lips.

"hmmmm I think so. He has my camera," she replies with a wink.

"OK you go stand in the sun and try to warm up a bit while I drag him over."

A few minutes later he has reached them and is bending forward to unclip his harness. Smiling over to Tris he asks "did you enjoy your swim honey?"

"Yes thank you, in fact tonight in appreciation I'm going to make sure that I sleep so close to you to ensure you remember this afternoon by the wonderful aroma of swampy river that I am currently experiencing. I might even go for a quick run just to make sure it's nice and ripe for you Zeke," she says with a serious face. She can't hold it for long though before breaking out into a laugh when she sees his face drop. "I'm kidding Zeke," she adds with a wink.

He lets out a relieved sigh "you had me worried there Tris. I almost ran like a girl into the scrub just like Uri does every time he sees a possum."

"What?"

"Ha, it's one of his secret fears. Possums scare the beegeebers out of him, goes running like a girl every time."

"Really?"

"Yep every time,"

"Ok come on we need to be back before dark," Four calls over his shoulder as he starts walking on the trail leading into the scrub.

"Stay behind Four and I"ll be right behind you OK, "he passes her camera back to her.

"Thanks," she replies grabbing it and starts to walk along the path, remember about the drop bears she keeps looking up into the trees above as they continue to hike their way closer to the tower.

Eventually they make it to a large clearing with a radio tower standing in the centre; she sits down on the ground nearby leaning back on her hands and raises her head up to the afternoon sun while Zeke and Four go over to change over a fuse.

"This will probably take around an hour so just sit tight and we won't be long OK," Four calls over to her. He watches as she nods her head before sitting forward to remove the hair elastic running her fingers through her damp hair. He is only aware he has been staring again when Zeke gives him a nudge.

Tris sits there for a while watching them then something catches her eye. Sitting forward she picks up her camera and looking a little closer she can see it's a small blue lounge lizard. Watching it scurry forward and then darting off to the side she starts following it camera poised and so focused on the lizard she is unaware that she had followed it into the scrub surrounding the clearing.

Suddenly without Four or Zeke she is aware she is by herself and with the fear of drop bears she feels uneasy deciding to make her way back to them. Looking around she realises that she is actually a little lost and starts to panic a little more, deciding that the direction directly behind her is the best option she starts that way but continues to look up into the trees as she tries to make her way back to them.

"STOP!" she suddenly hears a powerful voice, a familiar voice behind her. As she turns around towards him she is sure that she sees a flash of silver fly just past her. Startled she jumps back as she watches Four stride towards her his face is stern, in fact borderline angry.

"It might be wise to be a little more aware of where you are walking" he says as he bends over to retrieve something from the ground. She then can see the dead brown snake killed by the knife that he is now holding and slowly wiping along the ground to clean before standing up to meet her stare.

"I…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," she stammers.

"What are you doing walking off by yourself like that Tris?" he is standing tall with his arms stiff beside him, fists almost clenched.

"I saw a blue tongue and started to follow it, I just wanted to try and take a few photos."

Shaking his head "you can't do that," looking at her with an angry stare "you didn't tell me where you were. I'm responsible for you Tris, one minute you're sitting there with us and the next thing you were gone," he moves towards her "I didn't know what to think, what if something had of happened to you?" he sighs and looks down to his feet, when he looks back up his face and voice have both softened a little, "didn't you remember anything that Bud taught you when you first got here?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure? Rule number one don't ever walk off by yourself without letting anyone know where you are. Rule number two always look to the ground where you are walking keeping an eye out for snakes. These are the first things Tris! The first things and within a matter of 10 minutes you have ignored both of them."

He stands there staring, moving slightly forward towards her again he places his hands on her shoulders and has to look away as he notices her eyes glisten with tears threatening to spill.

"What were you thinking, I don't understand. Why weren't you watching the ground Tris?"

"I didn't want to run into a drop bear," she says softly looking down to her feet as she kicked the ground.

"Drop bears?" he asks looking at her and realising that she is deadly serious he can't help himself he lets out a deep rumble laugh and looks up to the sky, "bloody Uriah I'm going to kill him."

Tris suddenly looking up from the ground sees him laughing, laughing at her! She doesn't know why but this makes her angry, how dare he! _I know I'm small but there's no need for him to be so rude as to laugh at something that I'm afraid of._ She thinks as she jerks herself away from his grasp. Looking up at him fire crosses behind her eyes.

"Do you think I can't look after myself against a drop bear?" she practically yells, jaw set firm eyes dancing with angry fire behind them.

"Tris….." still smiling at her.

"You don't have to laugh at me…." She steps back again eyes wide with fury.

"Tris….." takes a step forward still smiling at her.

"I know I'm small but I'm sure I can handle myself against it you know!" Takes another step back.

"Tris….." takes a step forward still smiling at her.

"Just because I don't know how to throw a knife doesn't mean…"

"They aren't real."

"I can't take one on. What?"

"They aren't real."

"What do you mean they aren't real?"

"They are an Australian myth like Big Foot or The Loch Ness Monster. It's a story normally used to scare tourists."

"They. Aren't. Real."

"Nope"

"I want to go back to camp now."

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__Tris…."_

_"__Yes Four." She answers over her shoulder while snapping some of Zeke trying to dust off his pants from where he fell over._

_"__How did you know there was a possum in Uriah's bag?"_

_"__A drop bear told me," she says turning to look at him and he could swear he sees her give him a quick wink. _

_"__Are you still mad at me or should I check my sleeping bag too?"_

_"__I guess you'll have to find out the same way Uri did."_


	11. Chapter 11 - REVENGE OF THE POSSUM

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – REVENGE OF THE POSSUM **

Tris stands there and wraps her arms around her feeling the humiliation creeping through her body. _They aren't real… _ the words echoing through her mind. She looks around, anywhere but at Four who is still standing there watching her, the smile dropping from his face and becoming stern again. Suddenly Zeke comes crashing through some bushes a few meters away, a look of relief crosses his face when he sees her.

"Oh good," he pants out, he had clearly been running through the bush looking for her too, "you found her."

He tips his hat back and notices that she seems to be upset, he turns his gaze to Four with a questioning look on his face noticing the tension in the air.

"Later," he says as he shakes his head still watching Tris, "we need to get back to camp now before dark. You follow her and don't let her out of your sight," and with that he turns and starts walking back towards the radio tower.

The journey back to camp seemed longer, Zeke could feel the stiffness radiating from Tris. She hadn't said a word to him nor Four since they had found her and the fact that she had rode back on his bike, something was wrong and he had a feeling there was more to the story than either of them where letting on.

When they finally arrive back Shauna and Marlene look up from the small campfire that had been built in the centre of the clearing a few meters away from the work cabin. They watched as Tris jumped of the back of Zeke's bike and starts walking to the back of the truck where she left her bag of clean clothes and soap.

"Hey Tris, how was it?" Shauna asks as she pokes the fire a little more to keep the flame alive.

"OK," Tris replies in an even voice before grabbing her bag and turning to face them "I need to have a shower, Marlene can you please show me."

"ah sure it's this way," both girls look at each other knowing that something is wrong before Marlene jumps up and shows her the way into the cabin to clean.

When they are both inside Shauna turns to the boys who had just walked over to her.

"OK you two knuckle heads what the hell happened?" she asks as she stands up and moves closer to them.

"I have no idea," Zeke replies confusion on his face, "everything was great until she walked off with her camera. What happened Four?"

"Where's Uriah?" Four asks in an even tone ignoring the question on both of their faces.

"Uriah? He's out back chopping up some wood with Will," Shauna answers clearly baffled. Uriah wasn't even with them this afternoon. She looked to Zeke for answers and saw he was just in the dark about the events as she was. Realising that Four had stalked off to the back of the cabin they follow, this was not good.

By this time Marlene had returned from the cabin and sensing something was up quickly ran back in to get Christina from the kitchen where she had started to prepare for dinner. She filled her in on what was happening as they quickly turned the corner towards the rear and where the rest of the group are heading.

Bearing down on Uriah it takes all of Fours control not to hit him "you idiot!" he says in a low voice clearly furious with him. Zeke and Will realising this is serious quickly jump in between them, Zeke in front of Four and Will pulling on Uriah's arm so he is behind him.

"What?" Uriah asks as he peers over Wills shoulder to Four clearly stunned at what is happening.

"What did you say to Tris?" Four asks as he comes to a stop inches away from Zeke.

"What?" he queries again still not understanding.

"Think Uriah, what conversation did you have with Tris?" he repeats.

By this time everyone is looking at him still clearly stumped.

"Four, what happened?" Zeke finally asks knowing that Uriah really has no idea what is happening.

"This idiot decided to tell a little story to Tris," Four continues, "something about drop bears."

Zeke looks over his shoulder to Uriah and sees him break into a smile "oh yeah this morning. I told her that it was probably best not to bring Jojo because of the drop bears and told her to watch out for them. SHIT!" he yells as he dodges Four just has he pushes past Zeke, "Four, it was just a joke. What's the problem?"

"You are not helping the situation Uri," Zeke says trying to stay in front of Four.

"Uri you didn't" Will says as he reinserts his body in front of him again.

"The problem is Uriah!" Four continues "is she was so concerned about what was up in the bloody trees that she wasn't looking on the ground when the brown snake almost bit her," Four says coming to a stop as Zeke manages to regain his ground and come between them again.

"Oh God Uriah! Why?" Shauna exclaims.

"It was a joke, I was going to tell her the truth but then we got busy and you guys took off to the tower. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to," Four spits out.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, "I'll apologise to her. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen Four. Honest."

Four pushing on Zeke "she was this close Uri, this close," he says holding up his thumb and pointer finger, "what if I hadn't gotten to her in time, she would be dead!" he finishes sucking in a breath at the word dead.

Zeke realising the emotion now driving his friend pushes him back one last time, "go, I'll deal with the idiot."

Four still standing there glares at Uriah before he turns and walks past everyone moving around the corner and disappearing to the front of the cabin. Zeke watching to make sure he has left turns and looks at his brother who is wearing a look of fear across his face.

"Honest Zeke I didn't mean for that," he says truthfully.

Zeke takes a breath as he removes his hat, "I know, no one could have seen that happening. I didn't help when I dunked her into the river either."

"You did what?" Marlene asked moving to Uriah and taking his hand.

"She didn't seem herself when we got here that's why we took her with us. Now I understand why," he says stealing a look at Uriah who is now genuinely concerned about the afternoons events, "so when we crossed the river…." he tails off feeling guilty.

Shauna moves to him and wraps her arms around his neck "you didn't know. None of this is anyone's fault. So the more pressing issue we have is what are we going to do about it."

"Well clearly you owe Tris an apology Uri but not yet, maybe later tonight," adds Christina still standing stunned off to the side of everyone, "let us talk to her first," she finishes pointing to Marlene and Shauna who both nod in agreeance.

"Next, what are we going to do about them?" she continues nodding her head in the direction that Four had just left in.

"Well I'm not going anywhere near Four tonight," Uriah scoffs before holding his hands up to cover his face as Will hits him with his hat.

"Not that, God you are an idiot today. Them as in Four and Tris," Will answers as Christina nods.

"Clearly he really cares for her which is why he was so upset," Marlene adds to Uriah before looking towards the group, "suggestions?"

"Leave them be for the moment," Zeke says causing everyone to look at him "seriously, let it settle. Absolutely no pushing, to either of them." He finishes giving one final look at them before turning to follow Four, "oh and just so we are clear that includes any more jokes or pranks at Tris. Understand?" he says as he stops and looks over his shoulder directing this final sentence to Uriah who nods his head before continuing around to the front of the cabin.

As Zeke turns the corner he can see Four further off down the dirt road throwing rocks of into the distance in front of him. He throws his hat in the back of the truck and starts walking towards him.

When he reaches him he stands just behind and without saying anything he waits, watching the rocks disappear into the distance. As Four picks up another rock off the ground he looks down at it as he throws it up and catches it a few times in his hand. After a few minutes he turns and looks at Zeke who doesn't say anything.

Finally turning around again he throws the rock of in front of him "I was angry at her," he states, "I yelled at her," bowing his head with a shake, "and then I laughed at her."

Zeke merely stands saying nothing, he just continues to wait as Four picks up another rock off the ground.

"You should have seen her face," he continues "God!" throwing the rock in his hand with such force that it makes his body of balance causing him stumble on his feet a few steps before regaining control.

Zeke still not saying anything, squats down and running his hand over the ground picks up a few rocks and passes one up to him.

"What if I didn't get there in time Zeke? What if the snake had killed her? I was so angry," he takes the rock from Zeke's hand and sighs, "and then when she told me why she was acting so skittish I was so relieved, I laughed. I could tell, she thought I was laughing at her. Her eyes… She was holding back, wasn't going to let me see her cry. I had hurt her too."

Looking to the ground Zeke finally speaks "you know what Uri did is nothing different from what we have done in the past."

"I know I'll apologise to him," he says feeling the guilt flow through him before he tosses the rock up and catching it then throws it off in front of him, watching it disappear into the distance. After a few minutes he finally speaks again "Tris is different though, special. She's just come into my life, I don't…. I'm not ready….."

"OK so finally you admit it," Zeke says dropping the couple of rocks he was holding back onto the ground and standing up dusting his hands clean. When they are clear of the dirt he stretches and says firmly "now do something about it." Giving Four a friendly slap on the shoulder he turns around and walks back to the cabin where everyone has now returned to get dinner ready, leaving behind Four still standing there looking out to where the rocks had fallen.

~oOo~

Once Marlene had shown Tris where the shower was and she closed the door behind her she finally let the tears fall that had been threatening all the way home. As she stood in the rustic bathroom her eyes caught the mirror in front of her. The reflection showed a girl standing there in river stained clothes, her hair limply sticking out because of the wet and wind, her eyes now puffy and red from the tears. Of course this image is not helping so she turns from the mirror and starts peeling her clothes off.

What was she really upset about? Was it the joke about the drop bears? This wasn't the first time she had borne the brunt of the jokes from the men, and come to think of it none of them had done anything like that to Christina. She hadn't been chased into any ponds by dogs or dunked in the river or told a ridiculous story about a factious animal!

But if she had to admit it and in all honesty she liked it so what was the problem? Suddenly she realises it had been him. Four had yelled at her and then laughed adding to the humiliation that she was feeling. That was what had hurt the most. She had thought he was someone different but this just proved that he just saw her as a small girl not capable of looking after herself. Could she forgive him for that?

Stepping into the warm shower she lets the clean water run over her and tips her head back allowing it to flow through her hair and over her face. After a few minutes she rubs her eyes resolving not to shed any more tears and grabs her shampoo and soap. When she finishes she steps out towelling herself dry and runs her brush through her hair. She feels better now, it's as though she had let the events wash off her and down the drain. Looking back into the mirror she notices her tattoo and gently runs her fingers over it. It has been a while since she had spoken to her family and feeling guilty decides to write as soon as she returns to the homestead.

Suddenly startled from her thoughts she hears a noise coming from the cupboard in the corner. Slowly moving forward towards where she thought she had heard it she can't help but think that maybe they are tricking her again. Quickly brushing that thought aside though, how would they know that she was going to have a shower as soon as she got back, they didn't so this was no trick. She hears it again, standing up straighter she reaches out to the cupboard door and quickly swings it open. Jumping back she sees a little possum tucked up in the corner its deep black eyes wide and shiny as they capture the light from the room. It quickly runs to the other corner of the cupboard trying to escape but realising it has nowhere to go turns around and scurries back to the other corner.

Tris breathes a sigh of relief when suddenly she remembers what Zeke had told her today. Uriah was scared of them, it's his secret fear. Standing there watching the animal move backwards and forwards between the two corners a small smile creeps to her face. No she couldn't, could she? Not to this poor thing. Surely this was a bad idea, or was it? What really is the worst that could happen, it's not like she was going to hurt it. Without giving it another thought she grabs a clean towel from the cupboard and gently scoops up the poor unsuspecting co-conspirator, hiding it in her bag before getting dressed and leaving.

Practically skipping back through the kitchen she passes Christina and Marlene who were preparing dinner. They turn and look at her, this was not the same girl that had walked through a little while ago.

"Tris are you OK," Christina asks looking at her slightly concerned.

"I'm fine Chris, much better now that I'm a bit cleaner," she replies reaching over and taking a couple slices of carrots and popping them into her mouth.

"You know Uriah is sorry Tris, he feels terrible about what happened," Marlene adds.

"hmmm," she hums in reply picking up another couple slices of carrots, "so do you guys need some help?"

They look at each other before Christina replies "no it's all good, why don't you go outside and relax while we finish."

"OK, I might go and set up my sleeping bag and read until dinners ready."

They watch as she leaves hopping down the stairs and over to the truck to grab her air mattress and sleeping bag.

"What do you think Chris?"

"I don't know, something is still a little off."

"Agreed, what do you think we should do?"

"We'll keep an eye on her, just to make sure."

Marlene slowly nods her head still looking out the door to Tris as she places the mattress on the ground and lays her bag on top before pulling a book out of her bag to start reading it. Eventually they look at each other before returning to continue with dinner.

Uriah standing off on the other side of the fire watches Tris. He feels guilty about what had happened but looking at her now he can't tell if she is still upset or not. She looks ok so he slowly makes his way to her, Zeke having just returned from speaking to Four stands close by keeping a close eye on the two.

"Tris?" Uriah speaks softly, standing a few feet away from her.

"Hmmm," she looks up from her book to Uriah.

So far so good he thinks so he steps a little closer "um listen. I'm really sorry about today. I feel terrible about what happened you know."

"Oh that's ok Uri. I mean it's not like the first time you've played a prank on me is it," she replies smiling as she raises an eyebrow.

Uriah scratches the back of his neck "well no but I honestly didn't mean for you to be put in danger."

"Oh that, don't worry about it. Honest." Smiling sweetly.

"Well ok as long you you're ok I guess."

"Sure."

"So we're still friends right?"

"Absolutely."

Sighing a breath of relief "well good cause I like you Tris and I'd hate to think that what happened would want you to leave or anything."

"pfft don't be silly Uri."

"OK, good," smiling down at her, "what's wrong with your bag?"

"What?"

"Your bag, I thought I saw it move."

"Oh it must just be the wind."

"Ha, OK well I'm gonna finish bringing the wood over."

"OK."

Zeke leaning against a truck with his arms folded watching them feels Four come up and stand beside him.

"So she seems OK, your turn," he says as he looks over to him. Four knowing he is right again, heads over to where she is sitting continuing to read.

Feeling him standing above her she doesn't look up but continues to read until she finally hears him.

"Tris."

"Yes Four," still not looking up from her book. He knows that she is going to make him work for it, so he casually sits down in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so cross. I wasn't angry at you."

"hmmm," turning a page still not looking up, not really reading the blurred lines in front of her.

"Tris please," his tone almost pleading. Finally she looks up at him and deeply into his gaze.

Finally she says "you hurt my feelings Four."

"I know."

"That hurt more than anything that Uri had done."

Feeling nothing but shame seep through him he bends his head slightly.

"Don't do it again," she finishes.

He sucks in a breath and steals a look back up to her, she is sitting there watching him. Finally she smiles her face softening. Can she forgive him? Of course she can.

"I promise," he finishes smiling back, "I have to go and chat to Uri now."

"OK," she replies as she watches him stand up and dust off his jeans she adds "and Four….." he turns to look at her.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry too. Sorry that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I promise it won't happen again."

Four gives his head a little nod before continuing to find Uriah. Zeke still leaning on the truck a few feet away is grinning. Tris is still smiling as she watches Four walk off to the back of the cabin before her gaze falls on Zeke.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"No reason Tris."

Later that evening after everyone had eaten and were busy getting ready for bed, Four noticed Tris leaning up against a large tree just off from the clearing. She kept looking over to where Uriah who had just returned from having a shower was playing around with Marlene. Finally curiosity drove him to walk over to her to see what she was doing.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asks as he follows her gaze and watches as Uriah gives Marlene a goodnight kiss before crawling into his sleeping bag.

"Nothing. Just waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" he turns back to her.

Just than they hear a loud scream coming from where Uriah was camped out and looking over they see him bolt up in his sleeping bag trying to unzip it with panicking fumbling fingers.

"Uriah to find the possum in his sleeping bag," Tris replies casually and pushing herself back from the tree trunk she readies her camera towards the noise and starts to capture the scene.

"What the hell Uri" Zeke shouts as he comes from having a shower in the cabin. Striding over to where Uriah is hopping around in his sleeping bag, finally managing to get the zipper down far enough to jump out and in one swift motion he flings it across towards one of the trucks and backs up. Standing in nothing but his boxers he knocks into Zeke causing him to trip over his feet, and Zeke stumbles before landing firmly on his butt. Uriah who is panting heavily, stuttering incoherently and hops from one foot to the other points across to the bag that seemed to be moving on its own making it way in a zig zag motion towards Marlene and Christina, realising this they squeal and jump up from where they were sitting. At this point Tris steps a little closer continuing to take photos of the scene making sure she captures it all.

"P P Possum…" Uriah finally wheezes out and bends over placing his hands on his knees shaking his head.

Zeke looks over to the bag and then realises that Tris is standing nearby taking pictures of Uriah in his underpants lets out a roar of a laugh. Looking up to Uriah he says "Looks like Tris accepted your apology Uri. Just the wind huh Tris."

Uriah still stunned from finding the pest that was rubbing its fur around his feet and up his legs in the bag not moments before looks over to Tris as she continues to take photos.

"Smile Uri, this one's a keeper. I'm going to make sure it gets pinned up in the dinner hall."

"Tris…."

"Yes Four." She answers over her shoulder as she turns snapping some of Zeke trying to dust off his pants from when he fell over still with the smile on his face.

Marlene grabs hold of Uriah's bag with two fingers squealing, hands it to Zeke who pulls out the poor startled possum and releases up into a nearby tree to freedom. Shauna who is laying nearby is double over with laughter with Christina at Uriah who's whole body now seems to shiver violently from head to toe as he walks in circles.

"How did you know there was a possum in Uriah's bag?" Four asks.

"A drop bear told me," she says turning to look at him and he could swear he sees her give him a quick wink.

"Are you still mad at me or should I check my sleeping bag too?"

"I guess you'll have to find out the same way Uri did."

They hold each other's gaze neither of them wanting to break it. Finally Tris lowers her camera still holding Fours eyes, "Well Goodnight Four" she turns around and the last thing he hears is her soft laughter as she lies down, placing her camera beside her on the ground and rolls over on her side ready for sleep. God I love her laugh he thinks.

As he approaches his sleeping bag though he quickly glances over to her and back at his bag, not being able to help himself he gives it a slight tap with his foot just to check and make sure there was nothing inside it before lying down to sleep. Finally the commotion dies down as Marlene assures Uriah that the Possum has now been removed and his bag was safe to sleep in. Four turns to look at Tris still lying on side, her breathing slow and steady in slumber. She definitely was special.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_After a little while of watching her he can't help but lie down next to her on the ground, he is drawn to her and is eager to see what she is seeing. Looking over to him she smiles as she places a finger to her lips in a shhhh motion and points off to the left. He follows her finger but can't see a thing; looking back at her with a questioning look she rolls her eyes and points again. He softly laughs before following her finger again and just as he is about to give up he sees it. A small butterfly with its wings slowly opening and closing as it sits on a long blade of grass no more than a few inches in front of him. _


	12. Chapter 12 - UNDER THE SOUTHERN SKY

**CHAPTER TWELVE - UNDER THE SOUTHERN SKY**

The next couple of days passed without incident in an unofficial silent truce. During the day Four, Zeke, Uriah and Will disappeared on the dirt bikes and one of the smaller trucks to the grazing paddock checking the fence line and fixing any broken areas ready for the cattle that are to be herded in the following month.

Shauna, Marlene, Christina and Tris would jump in the truck and drive through the fire break roads to check and ensure the areas were clear and ready for any bush fires, as well as collecting data and water samples from various sites for Cara and Linda to analyse.

As they approached the end of the week almost everything had been completed, exhausted from the long and tiring work that they had been doing it was decided that they would finish early and enjoy a little down time before finalising a few things the next day and heading home.

Tris is sitting crossed legged on her air mattress trying to finish the book that she had been reading. She glances up from the pages and looks around. Zeke and Shauna were sitting on the tail gate of the truck laughing and sharing an apple, every now and then they would share a chaste kiss causing them both to smile. Uriah and Marlene were playing a silly card game on the fold up table, clearly adoring each other. Finally she turned to Christina and noticed her and Will in conversation before slowly getting up and walking off together behind the cabin. Raising an eyebrow she made a mental note to ask Christina what was happening because in her mind she was witnessing the beginning of a relationship.

Realising now that everyone had really paired up she cast her eyes around for Four. She couldn't see him anywhere, with a small sigh she returned to her book not really focusing on the pages. After the fifth attempt to read the same paragraph she is about to give up when she suddenly feels her mattress jostle underneath her, looking over she sees Four taking a seat beside her sitting a backpack on the ground next to his feet.

After a few seconds he asks "What are you doing?"

"Just reading a little, nothing special," she replies as she waves her hand over the book sitting forgotten in her lap.

"Well come on I want to show you something," he says as he stands up and then turning around he bends down a little extending out his hand for her to take before he gently pulls her up from the ground.

"I've told Zeke that we're going for a walk so don't forget your camera," he says through a smile as he slowly releases her hand, grabbing the backpack and slinging it over one shoulder before walking away from the group. Tossing the forgotten book swiftly into her bag that's sitting in the back of the truck she grabs her camera and takes off after him giving Zeke and Shauna a quick wave as she passes them.

After what seemed like forever Tris turns to Four and asks "so where are we going?"

"Well we've had a busy week," he replies as he picks a gum leaf off a tree and rubs it between his fingers, "and I thought that you really haven't had an opportunity to take many photos so I thought you might like spend the rest of the evening taking advantage of our early finish," he ends with a grin.

"Really? Thank you. What's in the bag?"

"Supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Yep."

"OK. So are you acting as my guide or guardian?"

"Both."

They continue to walk together silently getting deeper into the bush, every now and then something catches her eye and she raises her camera to shoot. Four stands back observing her movement, noticing that with some things after she had shot what she saw she lowered her camera and would lift her hand gently stroking it before continuing on.

"Why do you do that?" he asks curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Do what she asks," as she lowers her hand from the wattle flower she had just photographed.

"Touch them after you have taken the picture," seeing her lower her nose to smell the bush aroma also.

"Well a picture can only tell you so much of a story," she says standing back up and looking further down the track to something else that might make an interesting shot, "when you look back to the image and be able to recall it using a certain smell or touch as well it's only than that it is truly complete."

Four continues to watch as she moves off towards a low lying branch and runs her fingers over a small cluster of gumnuts. Suddenly aware of his eyes on her she drops her hand and looks to the ground, sure she is feeling a flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Let's keep going," he finally says leading the way further into the bush.

Eventually they come to a clearing and looking up Tris can see miles and miles of field stretching out before her.

"Where are we?" she asks stopping to take in the expanse of empty land.

"This is one of the grazing paddocks we were working on this week, it's not being used right now. We won't be moving the cattle in til next month."

"It's incredible, how far does it go?"

"About 100 kilometres each way," he says pointing out to the front of him and off to the sides before looking at her. Anticipating her next question he finishes "100 kilometres is works out roughly 62 miles."

"That's huge. Are they all that big?"

"No this is one of our smaller ones."

"I feel so tiny."

"You are tiny Tris," he replies. Looking up to him again she can see the edges of a slight smile starting to twitch at the side of his lips.

"Hey, not nice," she says with a laugh and hits his arm.

"I never said that was a bad thing you know, I happen to like it," he clears his throat and shifts a little on his feet before he continues "so would you like to take some photos here?"

She nods her head and walks a little further into the clearing lifting her face towards the sun slowly setting over the horizon dancing over the golden field. He watches her as she moves in a little more and lies down on her stomach to the ground with the long grazing grass enveloping her. Occasionally something will grab her eye inspiring her in that direction and she will silently wriggle her body towards it. Then something else captures her attention and she will calmly change direction raise and shoot that too.

After a little while of watching her he can't help but lie down next to her on the ground, he is drawn to her and is eager to see what she is seeing. Looking over to him she smiles as she places a finger to her lips in a shhhh motion and points off to the left. He follows her finger but can't see a thing; looking back at her with a questioning look she rolls her eyes and points again. He softly laughs before following her finger again and just as he is about to give up he sees it. A small butterfly with its wings slowly opening and closing as it sits on a long blade of grass no more than a few inches in front of him.

Slowly a smile creeps across his face and he silently lifts his hand to point, she grins and nods her head. They both turn back to it and as she raises her camera she silently wriggles a little closer. Concentrating closely on the small insect she adjusts herself to capture the perfect image, when she is confident that she has the right angle she holds her breath and waits for it to appear before pressing the shutter release.

Four still lying next to her can feel the subtle movement and as he slightly turns his head he can feel her lightly lean her elbow on his shoulder and slightly tilt her body so she is pressed up against his side. Without dropping her aim she bites her lower lip and he can hear the soft hum of the shutter.

With both of them staying still Tris watches as a few more butterflies had joined its friend adjusting the zoom she continues capturing image after image. Pushing herself forward a little more to adjust the angle she is unaware of Four watching her acutely conscious of her body pressing against his. Eventually when she is satisfied she lowers her camera still biting her lower lip she beams at the small swarm that had appeared around them.

As she looks away she locks eyes with Four, he leans his head in closer to her their eyes not wavering. Six inches, she tilts her head in a little closer, less than six inches. Only when she realises how she is positioned, practically lying on top of him, does her stomach flip and a nervous hiccup escapes her mouth making her suddenly pull away causing the butterflies to scatter around them. Removing her body from his she flattens it back against the ground and drops her eyes.

Four clears his throat as he rolls over and sits up. Leaning his elbows on his knees he drops his head looking at the ground in-between them. Both of them caught up in their own thoughts about what had just almost happened. Finally Four lifts a hand and rubs the back of his neck before pulling the backpack to him and opening it up.

Springing to his feet he says "jump up for a minute."

When she is standing he lays out a small blanket that he had taken out of the backpack and lies it down on the ground. With a simple nod of his head that indicates for her to sit back down she does and crosses her legs underneath her.

When he is sitting next to her again he reaches back into the bag asking "Would you like a drink?" he takes out two bottles of water, some sandwiches and a couple of apples.

"Supplies," she repeats raising an eyebrow as she accepts the water, sandwich and apple being offered to her.

"Yep."

"What else do you have tucked away in that secret stash?"

"Never you mind, just eat your dinner."

They sit and eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the view and if either of them admit it the company.

Eventually Tris asks as she takes a sip of her water "Don't we have to get back soon?"

"No."

"But it will be dark soon won't it."

"Full moon tonight Tris, there will be enough light to find our way back."

She nods her head as she returns the lid to the bottle and places it on the ground in front of her before leaning back on her hands again.

"Tris,"

"Yes," she turns to look at him.

"Can I borrow your camera for a few minutes?"

A little puzzled by the request she silently hands it over to him pointing to the zoom and shutter release buttons. Looking back out over the field she closes her eyes enjoying the last rays of the days sun. Hearing the whir of the shutter she opens them again and looks at Four who has the camera pointed directly at her.

"What are you doing?" she asks a little startled.

"There's a butterfly in your hair," he replies as he lowers the camera. Reaching out he gently runs his fingers through her hair "just trying to get the full story," he gives a small lop sided smile and as he lowers his hand she sees the butterfly tucked up in the palm of his hand fluttering its wings. With a quick flick of his finger they both watch as it takes flight never to be seen again except in the photo.

He returns the camera to her and they both look silently back out again towards the sunset.

"Four?" she whispers.

"hmmm"

"Thank you," she says as she rises to capture the last of the day against the golden brown field around her right before it disappears under the horizon.

"We better head back now, I told Zeke we'd be back just after dark," Four says as he stands and gives his jeans a quick brush before reaching down to help Tris up. Folding up the blanket and tucking it and the rubbish back into the bag he slings it over his shoulder and holds his hand out for Tris to take hold.

Without a second thought she takes it and he leads them back through the bush towards camp. She is sure that the first time she felt his thumb slip across her palm and wrist it was an accident. After the third time she is sure that this was a very intentional signal and with a slight shiver after the forth she decides to be brave and returns the gesture. She gives his hand a small squeeze and circles her thumb across his palm. Trying to steal a glance at his face to view his reaction she realises that it's too dark to see anything. Just as she starts doubting herself and wishing she hadn't she feels his hand tighten around hers and his thump slide across her skin again.

So caught up in the thrilling sensations she is unaware of him coming to a stop and walks straight into his shoulder with an oomph. Moving her free hand up she gives her nose a slight rub and looks up she can see Four turn to look at her under the moons glow very sure that he is grinning at her.

Leaning down he brings his mouth close to her ear and whispers "Look" pointing off in front of them. It takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dark but then she sees it. Something no taller that a ruler slowly crawling across the path in front of them. She squints her eyes and moves a little closer to try to get a better look.

"What is it? Is it dangerous?" she asks softly still only managing to make out the outline.

"Here," Four pulls a small torch out of his bag and sets it to a dim light before turning it on, only then can she see that it's a Koala, "now that its night he's on the hunt for a new tree and fresh leaves."

"That's amazing," she steps a little closer, "do you think it would let me get closer to it?"

"You yes, anyone else no."

Releasing Fours hand she starts taking a few steps closer. Accidently stepping on a twig that seems to echo through the night causes it to stop and turn its head towards her, giving his ears a wriggle and his nose a twitch he decides that it's safe to continue on its way. She follows it as he decides on a tree and watches as it uses it long claws on its four paws to climb. When it is about eye level to her it stops and turns its head to look at her still twitching its nose. She is now so close she reaches out and gently gives his head a little pat the soft fur slipping under her hand. When he has had enough he looks back up to the tree and continues to climb, Tris dropping her hand back down beside her she moves closer to the trunk and looks up following it until it disappears into the dark leaves above.

Four still standing a few metres away so as not to startle it asks "why didn't you take its picture Tris?" he takes a few steps forward now that the bear has gone.

Still looking up into the leaves trying to spot it again she replies "my camera will only work in this light with a flash. It's not designed for night time shots without it and I didn't want to scare it," squinting her eyes because she can hear it rustling the leaves above she moves closer to the trunk.

Concentrating so hard on trying to spot the bear again she is unaware that Four is now standing directly behind her, it is only when she can feel his body heat does she look over her shoulder seeing his face, eyes unwavering from her, in the soft glow of the torch. He switches it off and slides it back into the side pocket of the back pack, Tris thinking that they are going to continue back to camp turns to face him.

She is startled when he moves closer to her, so close she backs up until her back is pressing flush against the tree trunk behind her. Four takes another step towards her and places a hand flat against the trunk beside her head, the other continuing to hold the bag. He leans in further, closer, so so close before dropping the bag to the ground.

Raising his other hand he slowly brushes a loose stand of hair behind her ear, "are you ready Tris?" his hand lingering just behind her ear, "are you ready to kiss me yet?" he softly breaths as his fingers finally continue tracing along her jaw line and curling around her chin, his thumb idly skims the skin underneath her bottom lip. Eyes skimming across her face before focusing on her lips "Because I am…." he continues, leaning closer. She can feel his warm breath, so close, so very close. If she just pushed up on her tippy toes their lips would meet. Placing her hand up against his chest she can feel the steady rise and fall of his breathes beneath his work shirt, his heart beating fast, just like hers. Muscles taunt and defined.

And it was here, deep in the dark with the southern sky above and the red earth dusting up underneath her feet she surrenders. Slowly she raises and closing her eyes feels the light brushing touch of his mouth against hers.

"It's Tobias," he softly mumbles as he slips his nose along hers.

"Tobias?" she asks almost inaudibly, eyes still closed, breath shaky, heart racing.

"My name," he continues slowly closing in on her lips again, "it's Tobias." He traces his fingers back across her jaw, resting on the nook of her shoulder, his thumb skimming the soft skin just in front of her ear.

His lips are slightly firmer, more confident, teasing and tempting all at once. Her free hand glides over his collar bone to his shoulder before resting it at the base of his neck curling her fingers she pulls him gently closer to her.

"Tobias," she repeats in a whisper, when they pull away, but not too far, "I like it."

Finally the desire of the last few weeks takes hold and when he hears his name softly spoken from her lips, dropping his free arm from the tree he places it firmly on her hip she can feel his fingers grip tight, firm he brushes them up and down before gliding them around to the small of her back, pulling her closer. He crashes down fitting his mouth to hers, strong, insistent, slightly open his tongue gives a gentle flick tasting the lingering taste of apple.

Finally they pull apart pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed, breathing heavy.

"Exhale," Tris breathes out eyes still closed, faced pushed up towards Tobias's, lips falling slightly apart, taking in the lingering feeling of his lips. Christina was right.

Four pulling his head away he opens his eyes and looks down to her. So perfect, so beautiful he takes her in and raises the corner of his lips into a small smile.

"What are you doing?" he asks and even though she can't hear the laughter she can feel it ripple beneath her hand still placed on his chest. She opens her eyes and sees him looking down to her.

"Nothing," she says shaking her head.

He lightly brushes his lips against the tip of her nose and slips his hand down her arm, his hand interlocking with hers.

Slowly pulling away he bends down and pick up the bag from the ground, "we have to get back," he says slightly giving her arm a tug to pull her along with him.

They continue to walk hand in hand closer to the cabin, after a few steps he removes his hand and places his arm around her shoulders, she moves hers around his waist noticing that they seem to fit perfectly together side by side.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Sitting on top of Jazz Tris starts swinging the lasso around above her head, "come on Uri, it'll be more fun for me if you ran," she says through a giggle._

_"__Tris come on, you're kidding right?" looking up at her face he can see the mischievous smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Considering his options he quickly turns on his heels and starts running towards the main house hoping to reach it in time before Tris can get to him._


	13. Chapter 13 - COFFEE AND KISSES

***** A big thank you again for such kind reviews. I really appreciate your feedback, encouragement and your time to let me know that you are enjoying this fanfic.*****

**This chapter is just a silly filler before some drama coming up. It makes sense in my head so I'm really hoping you can follow it and enjoy it.**

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – COFFEE AND KISSES**

Tris is standing on her toes in the food store trying hard to reach the new tin of coffee that seems to be just out of her reach on the top shelf. Huffing to herself she quickly looks around for something to stand on so she can get it but couldn't find anything.

"You know it would make my life a little easier if I was just a few centimetres taller," she mumbles to herself as her eyes fall on the bottom shelf. She places a foot on it and quickly lifts her other foot off the ground to test her weight. When it gives a loud creak but doesn't give she pushes herself up a bit more towards the can, her finger tips brushing it. Groaning she tries to rise a little more but she is unable to get a grip on it and all she manages to do is push it further out of her reach.

"Seriously!" she huffs again in frustration.

Just as she looks down and considers climbing up onto the second shelf she feels him press up behind her. He wraps one of his arms around her waist while the other easily reaches up towards the tin lifting it up before replacing it two shelves down for her to reach.

"Show off," she says as his other hand also wraps around her waist and he leans in and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek feeling the laugher from his chest pressed against her back. She releases her hold letting him bear her weight as she leans back into him, he easily picks her up and places her firmly on the ground. Grabbing one of her hands he releases his arms and spins her around to face him than firmly replaces them back around her waist pulling her flush to him again.

"Calling me names Tris," he says through a grin his deep blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Wouldn't dream of it Tobias," she replies her eyes locking with his she raises her arms and softly places them up around his shoulders. It has been a week now since their first kiss and they have returned back to the homestead, all awkwardness now forgotten everything has become easier for them.

Leaning in their lips lightly brush. Always soft slow and gentle at first before slowly building in intensity. Tris can't help the soft moan that escapes her as his mouth traces along her jaw towards before feeling a gentle nip of her earlobe.

"Was there something that you wanted?" she breaths out as she slightly tilts her head to the side for him to place a soft lingering kiss to the sweet soft spot just behind her ear.

"hmmm" he mumbles as he works his way back along her jaw to her lips.

Laughing at him "Tobias?"

Pulling away slightly he confesses "I got a little side tracked. I was looking for the coffee."

"God Four, is no place sacred!" Zeke exclaims as he comes through the door practically bumping into them. Tris slightly embarrassed by being caught in their embrace ducks her head into Tobias's shoulder, "and where we store our food too."

He continues with a cheeky grin as he crosses his arms and casts his look from Four to Tris and back to Four "don't mind me, just looking for the coffee."

"Third shelf," Tobias nods his head to the tin that he had placed back onto the shelf for Tris to reach.

"Oh right thanks," reaching out Zeke grabs the tin and tucking it under one arm he continues to look between Tobias and Tris. Tris shifts a little uncomfortable on her feet and removes her arms from his neck placing them on his chest instead.

Looking back at his friend wearing the big dopey grin on his face Tobias raises a questioning eyebrow when he asks "anything else?"

"No, no," deep sigh "just the coffee."

"Hey, what's going on?" Will asks as he enters into the storeroom, "has anyone seen the coffee? We're all out."

Zeke holding up the new tin replies "yeah I got it here."

"Oh OK, Hi Tris, I didn't see you there," Will looks down to Tris still pressed up against Tobias, he looks from her to Four and back before it dawns on him what they had been doing a few minutes ago.

With a slight flush of his cheeks he stammers "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't Zeke did," Four glares at his friend.

Suddenly there is a small burst of laughter from behind them as Shauna and Marlene also appear at the doorway before entering into the small room.

"Hey has anyone seen the…" Shauna asks slipping in next to Zeke and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Coffee, yeah I got it," Zeke replies holding up the tin again.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Deflowering our food store."

"What? Did you catch them again? Where's Tris?" Marlene asks pushing her way in from the doorway.

"In there." Zeke replies pointing to Tris who now seems to shrink a little closer into Tobias and trapped between his body and the cupboard shelf behind her. There was no escape.

"Hey Tris,"

"Hi"

"Hey, is there any cof….." Uriah asks.

"Coffee, yeah Zeke has it. You know I caught them the other day in the stables too."

"I thought I saw some straw in your hair Tris."

"God is Four and Tris at it again?"

"In our food store? Eeww."

Finally Christina appears still clearly asleep she squeezes herself in through the door pushing everyone closer together, their bodies jammed in on top of each other.

Tobias groans and arches his neck back in a way that he's asking why me to the ceiling.

She moans as she takes in everyone else before rubbing her eyes, "I need co….."

"Coffee, Zeke has it."

"What's going on?"

"Four and Tris."

"Again!"

"Where is Tris, I can't see her."

"There."

"Oh I see her now."

"I found them in the front seat of the truck yesterday afternoon."

"I love how he's all soft and fluffy now."

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah you're not such a grouch."

"I was walking back to my unit last night and saw them."

"Fluffy?"

"It's really cute."

"God I really need some coffee!"

"So are you guys like a couple now?"

"Of course they are, Four isn't a player you know."

"What?"

"Exactly he wouldn't use Tris like that, he clearly cares for her."

"I'm still on fluffy!"

"Standing right here you know."

"We know. So it's official yeah. Boyfriend Girlfriend?"

"I'm so glad he has finally found someone."

"Me too, oh look they have some new biscuits. Mmmm shortbread."

"Really let me see."

"What was your first kiss like Tris. Was he romantic?"

"Ummm."

"I bet he was."

"No not Four."

"Oh God…"

"Hey pass me one of those shortbread biscuits, I'm starving."

"Guys please…."

"Yeah he was, puts on this tough guy persona."

"But all bubble inside? You think?"

"Anyone else want a biscuit?"

"Was he Tris? Was it a fluffy bubble romantic kiss?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes please. Is that hot chocolate. Oh I might have one of them instead this morning can you please pass it to me."

"You know she was all flushed when she walked out of the shed yesterday too."

"Damn we're going to have to find a new place to make out."

"A fluffy, bubble romantic kiss at sunset."

"And a new food store too."

"What's Lyn making for dinner tonight?"

"I wonder what their wedding is going to be like?"

"I think it's cute how she blushes when they get caught."

"Wedding?"

"Sweet and Sour Chicken I think with rice."

"Whoa!"

"Yum, I love her sweet and sour."

"Do you think we can train Jojo to be the ring bearer?"

"Wedding?"

"Of course, you guys are going to get married."

"Just think what their kids will look like."

"Still standing right here you know."

"Four's already a Dad."

"I wonder if she's going to make those yummy spring rolls too."

"What!"

"Who?"

"Where?"

"When?"

"Did I just step on someone's foot?"

"OOO they remind me of that celebrity couple, oh Shauna you know."

"Yeah Jojo."

"Hahaha funny."

"I'm so glad Jojo has a daddy now Tris."

"You started this you know."

"I can't think now, it'll come to me."

"I hope Jojo doesn't get jealous of the new man in your life Tris."

"It wasn't me."

"That's too cute. Four and Tris Jojo's mummy and daddy."

"What?"

"I wonder if Lyn will make us some chocolate cake too?"

"Really than who was it?"

"Don't you think of anything but food?"

"That celebrity couple, it will come to me when I'm not thinking about it."

"It was the coffee."

"Are there any biscuits left?"

Tori who is walking past the storeroom door notices them all standing in there.

"What are you all doing in the storeroom?" she asks clearly curious at the mass of bodies in one tiny room.

"COFFEE!" They all reply in unison.

"Right OK, well the deliveries came this morning so when you guys finish grabbing your coffee swing by and pick them up. Oh and Christina when you come in I just want to have a quick word with you."

Tori still stands there looks at them packed into the food store before shaking her head and continuing back to the office mumbling "it's takes all 8 of them to get 1 tin of coffee."

"Oh great, I hope those new boots have arrived," Christina says perking up, her morning coffee now obviously forgotten as she pushes her way out of the storeroom and follows Tori down to the office.

"One down," Tobias whispers down to Tris who is still pressed up against him. She tilts her head up and can't help but laugh at the predicament they had found themselves in. They lock onto each other eyes now ignoring the rest of their friends still surrounding them.

"Oh God, if you two are going to start again I'm out," Zeke says, the tin of coffee still tucked under his arm he grabs Shauna's hand and pushes their way out towards the dinner hall.

"Three down," Tris says as she leans up a little closer to his lips, her eyes skimming his sunkissed face before locking their gaze again.

"Alright, I'll see you later at the stable Tris for your roping practice," Will says with a slight embarrassed nod, he makes his way out of the room following Shauna and Zeke.

"Four down," Tobias says as he leans a little closer to her, his tongue slowly licks his bottom lip in preparation of the pending kiss.

"Ummm Uri?" Marlene coughs to Uriah who is still standing in the corner concentrating on the packet of biscuits in his hand.

"mmmm," he says with a mouth full of shortbread.

Marlene rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, "come on," she says as she tugs on his arm.

"But I haven't finished the biscuits," he says clearly oblivious to the hint.

"Take them with you," Four rumbles, his eyes skimming Tris's face.

Finally looking up from the biscuits he realises that everyone else had left he gets the hint and takes Marlene's hand "oh right," he says as she leads him out of the room the biscuits tucked safely in his hand.

"Is that all of them?" Tris asks leaning in closer, feeling his warm breath on the tip of her nose and replacing her arms back around his neck.

"Yep," he replies tracing little circles in the small of her back with his thumbs.

"Good," she leans up and feels the gentle brush of his lips again, "next time make sure the doors locked," she whispers as he tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

Just a she is about to lock his lips again they hear a cough come from the door.

"Just not our morning is it?" he says as he pulls away and turns to look at Christina who is standing there smiling.

"I told you, make sure the door is locked," Tris finishes with a giggle.

"Sorry Four, Tori wants to see both of us for a second."

He looks back to Tris and reluctantly releases his arms from around her waist, "Later" he whispers in her ear before stepping out past Christina who mouths a _sorry_ and gives an apologetic shoulder shrug before taking off after Four.

Tris watches them walk off towards Tori's office before heading to the dinner hall for the cup of coffee.

Four a few steps ahead of Christina hears her race to catch up to him. He was still a little unsure of her as they hadn't really spent much time together.

"I'm really glad you two are together," she puffs as she catches up to him and places a hand on his arm to stop him.

He looks down to her unsure of what is happening.

"I just want to tell you Tris is special," she says matching his stare.

"I know Chris," Four replies still a little unsure of where this is going.

"I know you do Four. She's become a best friend to me," Christina continues, "we came here together. This girl that you see today isn't the same one I meet almost two months ago."

"No one ever is Chris," Four says shifting a little on his feet.

"What I mean is that you may see someone different but that old her is still there," Christina sighs when she sees that she is clearly not making him understand where she is going with this, "Tris has never had a boyfriend Four."

"OK," now a little more uncomfortable.

"Four, she has never even kissed a boy before you," she raises and eyebrow willing him to understand. Suddenly she sees it cross his face and nods to him.

"I'm not sure what you think my intentions are Chris but I do have very strong feelings for her and I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Well that's good Four, I'm asking you to take it slow. Don't push her," she says as she drops her hand, "because I like you too."

She turns and continues walking towards Tori's office, when she is a couple of steps ahead she calls over her shoulder, "I would really hate to have to make you pay for it."

He stands there for a few seconds a new found respect creeping through him for Christina before following her into the office.

"What did Tori want?" Zeke asks as Four approaches him later at the stables.

"Tris's birthday is in a couple of days. Wanted to run a few things by Chris and I," Four replies as he comes to a stop next to him. "How is she doing?" he asks as he watches her on top of Jazz, her big hat flopping around on her head as she swings the lasso above her.

"Really good actually. What's in the box?" he asks nodding his head to a box tucked underneath fours arm.

"Nothing just something I ordered a few weeks ago."

They turn their attention back to Tris just as she comes to a stop on Jazz and gives a groan to Will who is standing a few meters away.

"Will this is silly," she says clearly frustrated.

"Why?" he asks, "You're doing great."

"I'd do a lot better if I had a live target to practice on," Tris says her eyes roaming around the enclosure before coming to a stop on Uriah.

Four, Zeke and Will watch as her mouth curls into a smirk.

"Hey Uri," she calls out.

"Yeah," he replies coming a little closer to her.

"I'll give you a head start."

Uriah stands there looking a little dumbfounded and unsure of what she means.

As she sits on top of Jazz Tris starts swinging the lasso around above her head, "come on Uri, it'll be more fun for me if you ran," she says through a giggle.

"Tris come on, you're kidding right?" looking up at her face he can see the mischievous smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"5" she counts.

"Tris?"

"4"

"Oh Crap!" Considering his options he quickly turns on his heels and starts running towards the main house hoping to reach it in time before Tris can get to him.

"3"

"Tris can't we talk about this?" he call over his shoulder.

"2"

"Out of my way, make a hole! Make a hole!" he shouts as he pushes through Four and Zeke.

"1, ready or not Uri, here I come!" she calls and making a click sound with her tongue Jazz takes off after Uriah.

"Did you teach her that?" Zeke asks as he watches her take off after Uriah jumping the enclosure fence.

"Nope"

"Dude your girlfriend, she's really great you know. I'm happy for you," Zeke says and turns to him, "seriously man. I'm really happy for you, you deserve this you know." They watch as Tris finally catches Uriah in the lasso and jumping down from Jazz starts to hog tie him.

"Alright a little bit scary," Zeke continues "but definitely cool."

"I know," Tobias says unsure if the pride he is feeling is because Zeke just referred to Tris as his girlfriend or the fact that she just managed to hog tie Uriah.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__Oh Chris, he made you exhale. I'm so happy for you," Tris says leaning in and giving a hug to her friend, when they pull apart they glance over to where Will is standing. He is watching Christina and wears just as big a dopey grin on his face as she has making Tris laugh._

_"__Go and spend some exhale time with him," Tris says giving her a nudge. Christina spins her head to Tris with an almost silent squeal and quickly jumps up before heading over to Will. She watches as they walk of together again towards the units and can't help but chuckle._


	14. Chapter 14 - BIRTHDAY SURPRISES

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

Tris is sitting on a blanket underneath one of the old trees over near the pond while Jojo happily bounces around near her. She watches as he bounces off, never too far from her though, sticks his little head in the air and twitches his nose before turning on his tail and bouncing back. He has practically tripled in size since her and Tobias had saved him and at this size he is far too big for the makeshift pouch so he now just spends his days following her around and laid up at her feet.

She smiles at him when he bounces back after being a little scared of a couple of old ducks that flap and quack at him. Nuzzling his soft wet nose against her cheek like a little roo kiss, he leans into her and lies on his side, his strong legs sticking out to the side and laying his head down next to her knee. Giving him a little pat she turns her attention back to the writing pad that has been sitting in her lap for the last hour. So far she has only written one line to her parents and doesn't know how to continue. She doesn't know how to tell them everything that has happened over the last few months. She especially doesn't know how to tell them about Tobias.

Just like every other time when she starts thinking about him her eyes immediately try to seek him out. Looking around she can't seem to find him, come to think of it she can't seem to find anyone. Shrugging it off her attention turns back to the writing pad with her pen poised trying to focus on what to write but eventually she tosses it aside and groans. This sudden burst of noise startles Jojo and he lifts his head to look at her.

"Sorry Jojo, go back to sleep," she gives him a little pat before lying down on her back looking up to the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds as they drift past. Squinting her eyes she tries to make out images as they float past. Rabbit. Dog, well dogs head with its tongue panting if you adjust your head and squint a little more. That one could pass as a frog mid leap well maybe if she moves her head this way and closes one eye. This is how Tobias finds her a few minutes later, head tilted towards her shoulder, one eye closed and her tongue poking out the opposite corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asks standing over her with a blue box tucked under one arm, he looks down at her.

Without skipping a beat the puts her tongue back in her mouth and replies "I'm trying to work out if that's a frog or a melted snowman," pointing up to the sky above.

He laughs as he takes a seat on the ground next to her placing the box behind him, before casually lying back on his side resting his head in one hand and crossing his long legs at the ankles. He silently watches her as she keeps adjusting her head slightly to try to decipher the cloud before she gives up and rests her hands behind her head still looking up to the sky.

"What was it?" he asks after a few minutes.

"It was just a cloud," she replies as she tilts her head back a little to look at him with a smile and a wrinkle in her nose. "What?" she asks when she sees him still staring at her.

"I love that about you," he replies as he lifts his free hand brushing his thumb across her forehead before moving it down and laying it across her stomach. Seeing the question in her eyes he continues as his thumb continues to move backwards and forwards against her side, "how you see something and turn it into a picture. It's really quite fascinating to watch, you always stick your tongue out did you know that?"

Slightly taken aback from this confession she shakes her head. He smiles before he continues "stick your tongue," he lifts his hand from her stomach and skims his thumb across her lips, "wrinkle your nose," taps her nose with his pointer finger, "and focus," he runs his thumb across her forehead again before resting it just open palmed underneath her ear against her neck. She watches as his eyes seem to skim her face, they appear to be unfocused, glassy like he's opened a door to his mind and is thinking about something from somewhere deep within him and just as suddenly it shuts as he locks his eyes with hers.

"You've been paying attention Tobias," she whispers, removing one of her hands she raises her finger to his temple and slowly glides it down along the side of his face. Resting her hand open palm across his stubbly cheek and skims her thumb across his lips.

Leaning in a little further to her he replies "I like to pay attention," he brushes his lips against her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips causing her breath to hitch. He leans back again.

"So I have something for you," he continues with a shy smile.

"Really," sparking her interest she rolls over onto her side to face him.

"Well it's not much, I actually ordered this the first week you were here and it arrived a few days ago," he continues a little nervously.

Sitting up and crossing her legs in front of him her face beams with curiosity, "what is it?" she asks as she wraps her arm protectively around Jojo who was woken up by her sudden movements.

He reaches behind him and grabs the blue box he had placed there when he sat down, "I was going to give it to you a couple of days ago but I understand it's your birthday today."

Tris looks down to the box placed in front of her, wrapped in beautiful blue wrapping with a small silver ribbon curling around and tied off in a bow in the centre. She doesn't say anything just continues to look down at the box as Jojo gives is a curious sniff. Finally she looks up to look at Tobias, he was shifting a little nervously waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Tobias, I don't know what to say," she finally confesses.

"Well maybe you could start by opening it, the present is actually inside," he gives a half smile trying to hide his nerves.

She shakes her head of course, reaching down she tugs at the silver bow loosening it from the box and gracefully slides it off. Starting at the ends she peels the tape away from the wrapping finally revealing a white box underneath.

She can't help herself and gives a laugh, "are we playing a game? When I open this is there going to be another smaller box and another and another?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "no, you're almost there though keep going," he pushes himself up so he is now sitting watching her continue to open her gift and casually rubs his hand over Jojos head.

Tris picks up the white box and finds the join to lift the lid, inside is some tissue paper slowly she picks up the edge and lifts it up followed by the other edge. She then stares down into the box feeling a few silent tears that fall from her eyes. Slowly she lays it back on the ground and looks up to Tobias.

"It's beautiful," she whispers. Inside the box lies a new tan coloured suede bush hat, around the crown wrapped a strip of darker brown leather leading to the front where it connected to a solid brass name of 'Tris' that lay in script.

Tobias reaches in and removes it from the box, "this one is your size which means no more bouncing issues when you are riding," he says with a small chuckle as he reaches up and places it on her head fitting snuggly, "I know it's not much but…."

Tris places her finger on his lips to silence him "Tobias, it's prefect. I love it really."

She leans in towards him wanting to give him a kiss for his gift and just as she is almost there the brim collides with his forehead, "ouch" he laughs as he raises his hand to the area that was just bumped into.

"Oh God sorry," she replies, first with concern raising her hand to cover his and then can't help but laugh with him, "maybe I should take it off first," and with once swift motion she removes her new hat and places her smiling lips with his.

"Well there is more," he continues, "I was sent out here as a distraction to make sure you didn't go back into the main house."

"Really? By who?" Tris replies now full of curiosity again.

"Tori and Chris, they should all be done by now so do you want to go take a peek at your other surprise?" he asks.

She knew now what she was going to write home to her parents. Everything, how despite being halfway around the world she has found a new home filled with lots of love, laughter and happiness. Friends who had unexpectedly become another family to her, Jojo, her new found passion for photography and above all Tobias.

"OK," he stands up and helps her to her feet before replacing her new hat on her head. Taking her hand he leads her and Jojo back to the main house.

"Tobias can I ask something?" she questions after a few paces.

"Hmmm," he hums looking down to her.

"Did you really order this for me my first week I was here?"

"Right when we got back from rescuing Jojo," he says as he looks off to the orchard beyond the house.

Tris stops walking making him stop and look back at her "so did you know then?"

He pulls her into an embrace "Tris I knew the minute I saw you standing on the rail your first night here. You were taking my photo as I was walking to my unit," he pushes her hat back off her head resting his hand on her neck, "I saw you on your toes, camera raised…"

He doesn't finish, she slowly slides her hand around behind his neck and pulls him towards her.

"Hey," they hear from behind them, "when you've finished we're ready," pulling away they look over to see Christina standing on the porch.

"Come on, I'm kind of scared of her you know," Tobias says taking her hand again.

"Really why?" Tris asks through a giggle.

"She gave me the 'best friend' talk the other day and threatened me," he replies with a smirk.

"Well who would off thought that Four would ever be scared," she laughs following him up to a smiling Christina.

As they walk up the steps to the door Christina loops her arm through hers "so Tris. I know that coming from Abnegation that you are not really used to celebrating your birthday."

"OK," she replies giving her friend a wary look before turning to Tobias, "what's going on?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise," he says letting go of her hand and starts walking behind the two girls.

"Tris trust me, you're a Dauntless girl now. Time for a little birthday treat," Christina says leading her through the dinner hall toward the back, "No Jojo you need to stay. That's a great hat by the way. Where did you get it?"

"It was a present from Four," she says turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Really, I like it. This way," she says tugging her down through another hallway, "OK, now you need to close your eyes," she finishes as they stop outside a doorway.

"What?"

"Come on close your eyes, trust me."

"OK," Tris closes her eyes and can feel Tobias place his hands firmly on her hips. Eventually she hears the door being opened before she is gently lead through the doorway.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she hears a chorus of voices call out startling her making her step back bumping into him behind her. Opening her eyes she looks around and can see everyone standing in a room.

"What's going on?" she asks a little embarrassed and presses a little closer to Tobias and looks at Christina whose smile could not get any bigger.

Tori steps forward "well Tris, remember a little while back I said I would talk to Max about turning a room into a studio for you,"

For the first time Tris looks around the room noticing a computer set up in the corner with a printer. The other side of the wall is covered in corkboard and taking a closer look she can see some of her pictures pinned up against it. There is a large desk in the middle that is on a slope with what looked like clips along the top and a big adjustable light hanging over it.

Raising her hand to her mouth she can't help but gasp "no, you're kidding?" she looks back at Tori who is shaking her head.

"No, he was more than happy to finally put this old room to use. Everyone has helped renovate it for you," she continues as she moves forward and gives her a hug.

"I don't know what to say," her voice muffled through Tori's hair, "I mean I really don't deserve this. It's too much."

Tori pulls away smiling down to her "Tris trust me you deserve this. Come on lets show her around."

Christina bouncing up and down with excitement leads her around the room, pointing out everything to her. They had even stocked the printer with photographic paper and provided a separate computer for all her digital work and photoshopping. When they get to a separate door that is closed Cara takes over.

"Tris I remember you saying that you would like to learn your own developing, well I have arrange for this little red light room for you. I have all the steps and I'm sure we can work it out," she opens the door and looks inside. Along one wall is a line for drying the photos once developed and across the other wall are the developing trays with bottle of chemicals underneath, "this is the red light switch, just flick this when you are in here and a red light shows above the door outside. When that's on we know not to come in," she looks to Cara. She really had done her homework.

"Thank you, it's great. I just have to get a camera now so I can use it," she says looking back into the room.

"Well, as a matter of fact," Zeke says as he pulls a box out that he seemed to be hiding behind him.

"We all brought you this," Shauna says as they hand over the large box to her.

Not really believing what her friends have done for her she doesn't move, just looks at the box that they are holding out to her. She looks around at all their faces, smiling at her.

With a slight nudge from Cara she steps forward and takes the package from Zeke, placing it on the desk she starts to open it. Inside are two wooden cases, lifting them both out she opens them. Once contains a newer digital camera complete with an extra-long detachable zoom lens. The other contains an older camera for using with film.

Silently she closes the lids, "I can't accept these. It's too much honestly," she says looking down to the wooden boxes as she runs her hands over the lids.

Shauna moves forward and takes her by the shoulders "Tris you can and you will."

She looks up to her, "Shauna, I don't know what to say," she says with a tear in her eye.

Shauna pulls her into a hug and before she knows it everyone had crowded in with a group hug.

"Thank you all so much," she says in between her tears as they all start pulling away.

"Well that's enough mushy stuff," Uriah says as he claps his hands and rubs them together, "there's birthday cake so let's go."

He leads them out of the room back to the dinner hall as Tris continues to stand there and look around the room. They had all gone to so much trouble for her, well and truly beyond anything that she would of dreamed back home. As she runs her hands over the lids of her presents again she feels him come up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leans in and kisses her cheek.

"You know if we don't get out there Uriah is going to eat the cake without us," he says softly in her ear.

Laughing she turns and grabs his hand "I don't think so, come on."

As she cuts her cake and hands out the slices to everyone she gives them all a hug and another thank you for their gift.

Later that evening Tris is sitting on the steps outside with Jojo as she reads the instruction manuals to her new cameras when Christina bounces over and flops down next to her with a big dopey grin on her face.

"What's with you?" Tris laughs.

"Will, he kissed me," Christina says through her grin.

"What? When? Where? How?"

"Well we've kind of been talking and hanging out, you know, and we were walking around out the back near the orchard earlier today," Tris looking at her smiles and nods so she continues "he turned around and started walking backwards while talking to me and tripped over a tree root," both Christina and Tris laugh before she continues "I was so busy laughing that I tripped over the same root and ended up on top of him and before I knew it, exhale," she finished with a sigh still grinning.

"Oh Chris, he made you exhale. I'm so happy for you," Tris says leaning in and giving a hug to her friend.

Before they can continue chatting Max approaches Tris "I'm sorry to interrupt Tris but I wanted to ask you something," he says as he steps down onto the ground in front of them. Raising a hand and shaking his head to Christina indicating to her that she didn't need to leave he continues "I'm not sure if you're aware or not but every September the Royal Adelaide Show is on."

Tris and Chris both shake their heads as they listen to Max speak "well normally we just send in our prize cattle or some of the boys compete in the local rodeo. Occasionally Cara has entered something from the orchard or greenhouse or Lyn and Carol have competed in the bake off."

They continue to watch as he slices a piece of the birthday cake on the fork before spearing it and raising it to his mouth. While he is slowly chewing he looks at her "this year I thought that maybe you would consider entering some of your pictures to represent Dauntless in the photography competition," he swallows the cake eyes not moving from Tris. He waves the frosted coated fork in front of him as he continues "only if you were interested of course."

Chris turns to look at Tris, her face is beaming with the biggest smile "you really think they are good enough for a competition Max?"

"I think that they are so good that I'm even going to commission a few to start using in some of our pamphlets but that's another conversation," he looks back down to his cake and slices another piece but before he has a chance to even consider getting it onto his fork to eat he is knocked back in an embrace from Tris. Taken aback as he isn't used to his staff hugging him he adjusts himself before slowly encircling her in his arms giving a laugh.

"I'd love to. Thank you." She can feel him giving a fist pat against her back with the hand that is currently balancing the cake on it.

"You're welcome, I look forward to celebrating your win with you," he says genuinely smiling at her as she pulls back her hands still on his shoulders.

"Oh I'll just be happy to compete, thanks again Max," she says as she removes her hands and sits back down next to Chris who gives her a congratulatory hug.

"Well I'll leave you girls to continue, I didn't mean to interrupt," he says as he stands walks up the stairs past them and looks down fondly before giving a quick nod he leaves to go back to his office.

"Can you believe that Chris?" she asks still beaming to her friend, "Max thinks my pictures are good enough for competition."

"Oh I believe it Tris, you are really good and I think that you are going to win," she replies, slinging her arm through Tris's and giving her another squeeze.

When they pull apart they glance over to where Will is standing. He is watching Christina and wears just as big a dopey grin on his face that Christina had moments before making Tris laugh.

"Go and spend some exhale time with him," Tris says giving her a nudge. Christina spins her head to Tris with an almost silent squeal and quickly jumps up before heading over to Will. "Happy Birthday Tris," she calls over her shoulder as they walk of together towards the units.

She watches as they walk off and smiles for her friend, happy that she had also found someone. Closing her eyes she leans her head against the railing but it is only a matter of minutes before she feels him sit down next to her, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Tired?" he asks as she adjusts herself into his side and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Yes and no, I was just thinking how lucky I have been since I've come here," she says as he releases her hand and swings his arm across her shoulders, "I mean I have made some wonderful friends," she tucks in a little closer to him, "have a fantastic boyfriend," she wraps her arms around his middle giving him a squeeze, "and I finally feel as though… I don't know how to put it. It's like being content, happy, free, true freedom," she gives a contented sigh as she feels his kiss against the top of her head.

"I know exactly what you mean," he replies laying his head on top of hers.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__So I'll take Tris with me to check it out," Four says as he takes the map coordinates from Zeke, "It'll give her a chance to take a few pictures." He pats his pockets in search of the truck keys before catching them from Will who tosses them in his direction._

_"__Will you guys be ok?" Zeke asks _

_"__Yeah it's just a quick job so we should be back by dark," he looks out across the field to the cattle that they are currently herding, "you guys should be right until we get back right?"_

_"__Yeah all good, we'll see you at dinner," Zeke replies as he pats Fours shoulder and turns on his horse._

_…__.._

_"__TRIS! RUN!," she hears before realising that there is a rumbling sound coming from above._


	15. Chapter 15 - MUSTER

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – MUSTER**

A few days later the team are slowly trailing their way along the slow and tedious ride driving the cattle to the grazing paddock they had previously prepared. As it is still considered the dry season and there has been little rain, as the cattle slowly progress they kick up the dirt and dust in their trail leaving a constant plume hanging in the air behind them. Riding along side is Four, Zeke, Uriah and Will on their horses, the crack of whips mixes with the whistle commands for the cattle dogs and the steady sound of the hoofs from both horse and cow.

Driving ahead of the progression is Shauna in the larger truck stacked with supplies and two dirt bikes. Alongside is Marlene and Christina in one of the smaller trucks with Tris sitting precariously on the rear tailgate, wearing her new hat she has her digital camera raised as she takes in the site behind them while they make their slow progress. She watches as the boys drive the cattle on their horses with Diesel and Rusty zipping around barking ensuring that none escape from the herd.

Eventually as the sun reached the highest point above them they come to a brief stop to rest and enjoy some lunch before continuing. Just as they are about to pack up and proceed on their journey Shauna jumps up hearing the two way radio from the larger truck and runs to answer it.

As she reappears from the truck she is holding a piece of paper, looking over to Zeke and Four "Hey, Tori just called in. Apparently Matt has spotted some loose cattle, here are the map coordinates," she says as she holds out the paper to Four.

"Damn how'd they get loose?" he answers and walks over to pull the map out from the truck's cab.

"Well it has been unusually dusty, they could have slipped out without us noticing," Zeke replies as he ambles up on his horse, "You want me to take Will on the horses and lead them back?"

"No, it's too far see" Four replies indicating on the map the coordinates given "will be better to just jump in the smaller truck. There are only 3 so it'll be easy to manage." He shifts his hat back on his head and starts to fold up the map, "we'll be able to transfer some of the supplies into the big truck. Marlene can drive and Shauna can take my horse."

"You going by yourself, I don't like that," Zeke queries with concern.

"I'll take Tris with me to check it out," Four says as he hands the coordinates to Zeke, "It'll give her a chance to take a few pictures."

"Will you guys be ok?" Zeke asks as his horse shifts underneath him still not convinced.

"Yeah it'll be quicker to use the truck and hitch them to the back so we should be back by dark," he looks out across the field to the cattle that they are currently herding, "you guys should be right until we get back right?"

"Yeah all good, we'll see you at dinner," Zeke replies as he pats Fours shoulder and turns on his horse and although he is still not sure of this he quickly brushes it aside. Four has been here as long as him and knows the land backwards if not better, they will be fine.

Tobias unhooks his rifle from his horse and lays it down in the back of the truck before helping the girls remove most of the supplies. Leaving only 3 large round canisters the size of a small gas cylinder that Cara needed replaced and a few bags they repack everything else into the larger truck before him and Tris jump in. As he starts the engine he smiles and reaches for Tris's hand as she slides in next to him.

An hour later they are circling a small area where the stray cattle were apparently spotted; eventually Tobias turns off the engine and pulls the map out to recheck that they are in the right place that he had previously circled from the coordinates that Shauna had given him.

"I can't see them Tobias, are you sure we are in the right area?" Tris asks as she keeps looking out the windows in search of the strays.

"According to what Tori called in they should be here somewhere," he replied picking up the two way radio to call in to confirm. After repeated attempts it was clear that they were in a dead zone and any effort to contact the homestead or the team would prove unsuccessful.

"So should we go back or keep looking?" Tris asks as she looks over to him.

Looking up to the sun he can see that it is almost mid-afternoon and after checking his watch confirmed it, they had been gone longer than expected. Any effort now to make it back to camp before dark was diminishing the longer it took to find the strays. He also knew that this area of the land was unprotected against predators and if they left the cattle overnight the hopes of finding them alive grew slimmer.

"We'll spend another hour looking, if we still can't locate them we'll head back and send Matt up in the chopper for another look," he decides after some internal debate. Looking over to Tris he smiles "don't worry Tris, it will be fine," he says to reassure her after noticing her concerned look.

As he starts the truck again she reaches over and takes his hand which he lightly squeezes as a silent reassurance that they will be. Placing it in gear and taking off it seemed to Tris that they were heading deeper into the scrub and in some cases the road had overgrown and wasn't really built for the truck as they ambled along in.

"Where are we Tobias?" she eventually asks as they continue to move forward searching.

"This is an old road that we don't use anymore. There's a clearing up ahead so we'll pull up there for a few minutes and have a look around before we head back," he answers, finally admitting that they are searching for a needle in a haystack and if they hadn't seen the strays by now it seemed pointless to continue. As it was they weren't going to get back to the others before dark.

When he finally pulled the truck to a stop Tris looked around. It didn't seem like much of a clearing to her, in fact it seemed more like they were at the bottom of a large chasm that appeared out of nowhere. Tall rocky walls now stood on either side of the truck engulfing them in sudden darkness. If you measure it she was sure that there was barely enough room to manoeuvre the truck to head back the way they had come. It appeared to continue to the horizon disappearing into the distance ahead of them. Behind them they were surrounded by thick overgrown scrub.

"We'll stop here for a few minutes and rest before we head back," he says as he jumps out of the truck and heads to the back to grab them some water.

Tris tentatively gets out of the truck's cab as she keeps looking around. There was something eerie about this area of the ranch. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but no matter what it was she didn't like it.

She is still looking up trying to locate the top when she feels Tobias slide his arm around her waist "You OK?" he asks as he leans in to give a soft kiss on her cheek.

Nodding her head she turns to look at him, they hadn't been alone together for a few days and she can tell from the twinkle lighting his deep blue eyes he was thinking the same thing. As she raises her arms to glide them around his neck she pushes all other thoughts of where they were to the back of her mind. He gently presses his mouth to hers discovering her taste very sweet and enticing. Surrendering to the soft heat of his mouth she moves in closer deepening it, and before too long they both get caught up in the rush of the feeling that this is invoking.

As she slightly tilts her head back she feels a soft sigh fall from her mouth as he gently glides down her neck with soft butterfly kisses stopping at the top button of her work shirt. The closeness to an area that as yet remained untouched was making her breathless as she can feel her body slightly arch itself in towards his mouth, craving it. It was an invigorating fog that he pulled her into leaving all sense behind. When he eventually retraced his trail back up to her mouth and finally ending the kiss with a soft nip at her bottom lip it left her in a complete daze.

"We should head back," he finally says in an oddly soft and throaty voice.

Not trusting her words she simply nods in agreement and as he removes his arms from her waist it leaves lingering warmth, she had to hold tight to the side of the truck for balance. Although they had been enjoying each other's company and the occasional stolen moment over the last few weeks, this was new. He had never been so bold before and Tris struggled to clear her head.

Tobias moved away even though his entire self screamed to remain, but in all honesty he didn't trust himself. Ever mindful, especially after the cornered conversation with Christina, he had been careful to ensure that Tris was comfortable with the direction their affection lead them. He had to have a moment; he needed to take control of this new urge that had been awoken within him.

"I'm just going to take a quick walk down the trail to see if I can hear anything. Stay with the truck, don't move away OK," he said as he stepped back putting a little further distance between them and indicated to the road they had just come down.

She watched as he walked away and was immersed just as suddenly into the scrub. Shaking her head she needed to focus on something else, anything. Reaching in through the open window of the truck towards her camera she snaps it up and starts to look around again. Surely there was something around that she could capture to remember this moment with.

Walking silently towards the chasm wall at the rear of the truck, close to the dirt road that Tobias had walked down she notices the rich minerals in various shades colouring the rock wall. Raising her camera she concentrates on the surface of the cliff, focusing before pressing the shutter release to capture the image. Raising her hand she glides over the rough wall, frowning as she still struggles to clear her mind.

"TRIS! RUN!," she hears before realising that there is a rumbling sound coming from above. As if in slow motion the sound gradually increases in volume and Tris can feel small rocks hitting her head and body. Her senses are now acutely aware of the impending danger as she looks up and sees a landslide from the chasm wall above heading straight down towards her.

Before she realises what is happening Tobias has wrapped her in his arms and realising that there may not be enough time to escape the pending danger he pushes her forcibly forward away from him and towards the ground knocking the wind out of her lungs.

Struggling to breath from the rocks dust and dirt inundating her and the force of which she was thrown to the ground, she coughs and wraps her arms up around her head as she feels some hit the back of her head and body. All the while the sound continued to grow alarmingly loud until suddenly silence. Still in a daze she pushes herself up from the ground struggling to her feet. Shakily trying to get her bearings she is about to turn to where she thought Tobias was when she felt a hard sharp pain to her head before being swallowed by darkness.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_She felt cold, so very cold. Slowly trying to open her eyes, her head feels like it was split in two she tries to register her surroundings as she struggled to remember what had happened. Raising her hand to the area that seemed to be crying out in paid at the back of her head she can feel a lump and something sticky against her fingers. She quickly pulls her hand away when the pain shoots through her at the simple touch._


	16. Chapter 16 - AFTERMATH

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - AFTERMATH**

Zeke stands with his arms crossed looking out into the darkness waiting for a sign of the headlights in the distance of Four and Tris to return, giving a huff he starts to pace again. Glancing down to his watch it was almost 10.30pm, they should have returned hours ago and there was still now indication that they were returning. This wasn't like Four, he always returns when he says he is and if he was going to be delayed he would off radioed it in. Something was wrong, he could just feel it.

Frowning he turns to Shauna, "try them again Shauna."

She stands up from the ground near the fire and bushes the dust from her jeans before walking over to Zeke, laying a hand gently on his arm to keep him still.

"Zeke, you need to stop worrying so much. Four knows what he's doing I'm sure they are fine," she says trying to reassure him.

He shakes his head "No, I also know that when he says he'll be back at a certain time he will be. This isn't like him Shauna, please try them again."

Removing her hand she sighs, she knows he's right this isn't like him at all. Giving a nod she turns to the cab of the truck to try the two way radio again.

"Hey Four, you out there?" she calls. Nothing.

"Hey Four, we're getting a little worried just need an OK." She continues, still nothing just the static of the radio. She sighs and looks over to Zeke.

"Keep trying," he says as he walks over and leans on the open door concern clearly written across his face.

"Four, please respond."

When another minute of silence passes Zeke knows now, something was definitely wrong.

"Shit," he curses as he pushes himself away from the door and starts to pace again. By this time they are joined by everyone else crowding around, worried frowns as they watch him pace.

"Zeke, what's wrong?" Christina asks as she moves in a little closer.

He stops and looks up seeing everyone watching him, he has to remain calm for them. Turning back to Shauna he says "get onto Tori, let her know. She might be able to contact them from the homestead."

Shauna nods her head and proceeds to radio Tori while Zeke looks at everyone before saying "Four and Tris should have been back hours ago and we can't reach them on the two way." Seeing Marlene and Christina take a deep breath in and seem to shiver he continues "Now you guys know Four, I'm sure they are fine and have just been held up somewhere and just can't let us know," walking over to them and placing a gentle hand on their shoulders "don't worry OK."

Seeing them nod he turns back to Shauna sitting in the truck "Tori will try from her end to raise them," she says as she stands back up leaning on the open door.

Zeke nods his head and continues pacing, thinking. A frown wrinkling his forehead as he worries his thumbnail.

"Do you think we should take a drive out to see if we can find them?" Will asks as he slides his arm around a worried Christina's waist.

"No, it's too dark to see anything and we can't leave the cattle," breathing out a loud breath he continues as though thinking to himself, "Matt can't get up in the chopper til morning first light to search."

Christina looks from Will to Zeke "so we just wait?"

Zeke nods his head "so we just have to wait," he replies as he stares off into the darkness again willing the headlights to appear that he knows deep down won't.

~oOo~

The first thing that Tris registers as she slowly regains consciousness is the splitting pain radiating through her head. Then it's the cold, she felt cold. With a slight shiver she slowly tries to open her eyes, her head feels like it was split in two and she tries to see past the white spots blurring her vision. Trying to register her surroundings she struggled to remember what had happened. Raising her hand to the area that seemed to be crying out in pain at the back of her head she can feel a large lump and something sticky against her fingers. She quickly pulls her hand away when the pain shoots through her at the simple touch.

"Tobias?" she squeaks out through a cough, her mouth dry and dusty, "Tobias?"

When she receives no response she coughs again, looking around she can't see anything just complete darkness. Squeezing her eyes shut making those white spots reappear, the pain ripping through her head as she tries to shake them away. When she opens them its still only darkness, groaning she moves her hands out to push herself up off the ground. Using all of her strength she manages to shakily get to her feet trying to steady herself in the dizzying after effects.

"Tobias?" she calls again as she looks around her adjusting to the dark. Still nothing.

Gradually her vision becomes accustom to the dark and her body gives an involuntary shiver to what she is now sure the night time cold. Trying very hard to focus on what she thinks is the silhouette of the truck in front of her she tentatively takes a step forward. The pain in her head pounding she gradually moves towards it with a slight limp, if she can get to the truck she can find the torch and hopefully, please God, hopefully find Tobias.

Reaching her hand out as she finally reaches the truck she fumbles her way to the back and unhitching the tailgate she carefully climbs up into the rear. Shifting her hand from side to side in the tray it finally hits something soft and bag like, gliding her hand across the top she comes to the end of the zipper and quickly reaches in feeling around for the torch. Groaning she is about to toss the bag aside when finally her fingers fall on the hard plastic that she is sure her lifeline to light. Feeling over the top she finds the switch, beautiful light. Shining it around the cab she can now easily locate the first aid kit, grabbing it she slides back along the tray to the rear and jumps down stumbling again to regain balance.

Shining the torch out in front of her it's steady beam finds nothing, moving along the side to the front of the truck she shines it up again and her eyes fall on a pile of rocks and dirt blocking their way back out.

"Tobias," she cries pushing her way forward towards the rocks, "Tobias please…" she pleads, panicking, she can't see him.

Moving the beam of light from the torch along the ground her eyes strain for a sign of him, any sign. Suddenly she hears it, a soft moan coming from beside her. "Tobias?" another groan. Shining the light towards the sound it falls on him a few feet away from her, saying a silent pray she quickly moves towards the deathly still figure lying on the ground.

Angling the light she sees that he had been lucky and most of the rocks and stones had missed him. Leaning down next to his head she shines it further down and can see that one of his legs is trapped underneath a smaller pile of rubble. The shirt on his back is now ripped in some areas showing congealed blood and cuts. Putting her fingers to his pulse point on his neck she feels his steady beat and manages a sigh of relief. Feeling her body now wake up she focuses on him, shining the torch down again to see his leg she had to get it released. Looking to the pile on top, it was on the edge so the rocks where small and what she hoped manageable to remove. He had almost made it to safety.

"Tobias, can you hear me?" she gives him a slight tap on the shoulder and leans in closer to his ear, "Tobias?" to her relief she is blessed with another slight groan. Touching his face she can feel he is also cold, trying to remember her survival course from her first week she remembers something about staying with the car, check water and ration levels, build a fire. Well the car wasn't going anywhere and the most important thing to her now was to free Tobias's leg to avoid any further damage. The only way she could really do that is with a little more light, grabbing the torch again she stumbles back to the truck to grab some more supplies from the back.

She soon has a small fire lit, a blanket over the top of Tobias to help keep him warm and to avoid any further dirt getting on his wounds. Once she finishes that her attention moves to the next problem at hand, his leg. Shaking her head to concentrate, the pain still throbbing through to her temples she knows she has to concentrate to help him. The problem would be that if she removed the rocks currently pinning him to the ground there was a chance that the others could fall from the top. Maybe if she removed a few of the larger ones she could slide him out, figuring that this would be the best options she starts picking her way through the stone.

Slowly through the night she picks, pushes and pulls the earth away from him and just as the day breaks she is convinced that she has removed enough to pull his leg free. Not only is she concerned about causing any further damage but he still hadn't regained consciousness. Feeling weary from the nights efforts and still trying to overcome her own injuries she sits down close to his head and lightly brushes his hair from his forehead.

"Tobias, to please wake up, I need you, I can't do this on my own," she leans in close to his ear placing a soft gentle kiss on it before whispering "Please Tobias, please wake up."

Suddenly rewarded, looking closely still unsure as her sight is still a little fuzzy she is sure she saw his eye lids flicker as he gives a groan.

"Tobias, can you hear me," she asks moving close to his ear again, "please wake up. I need your help."

"Tris?" comes a soft reply.

"Oh yes, yes it's me," she leans in and starts peppering his dirty face with soft kisses. He slowly opens his eyes and Tris gives a sigh of relief feeling her cheeks moisten with the tears that are silently falling. She is unable to contain the sob that does escape her mouth when those beautiful deep blue eyes seem to focus on her.

He squeezes his eyes shut again as he hisses from pain, "what happened?"

Still close to him "the wall of the chasm gave way and feel on top of us. You pushed me out of the way but your leg is still pinned underneath some rocks."

"Are you OK?" he asks as he opens his eyes again. He starts to shift but the pain seems to keep him pinned down.

"I'm fine just a little tired and banged up, I need to try to get your leg free though. Do you think you can try to move it? I can't tell from here if it's broken or not."

After a minute he tries to tug his leg free but calls out in pain as soon as he does, sucking in his breath he tries again. Tris moves to the back seeing a few remain rocks on top she tries to lift it to help release it so he can pull it free.

"It's still stuck Tris, I can feel it though so the circulation is fine. But it feels broken," he says through clenched teeth.

"OK wait I have an idea," she runs to the back of the truck and grabs a shovel. Racing back she wedges it in between two larger rocks and as she leans all of her weight on it she calls "try now."

Her blistered and bloodied hands strain against the solid timber handle, willing herself just a little further as she hears his groans of pain. Slowly he manages to get his leg free and she hastily drops the shovel handle making it back to Tobias.

"Keep still now, I need to check you wounds before you move any further," her head still ponding she moves down to his leg for a closer look. "I'll have to clean it before I put it in a splint Tobias, it might hurt," she says worried that she is going to cause him more pain, "the ones on your back aren't deep and I don't think any of them need stitching but I'll clean and cover them too."

"hmmph," is all he can respond with, drained from the energy of trying to pull his leg free he lays on his stomach with his eyes shut.

Carefully Tris cleans and covers his cuts as best she can before taking a deep breath she warns him "Tobias I have to try and splint your leg now. It's going to hurt."

Taking another deep breath she has to focus, she feels exhausted from working through the night but she has to push it aside. _They'll find us soon_ she keeps thinking to herself, _I can rest then._

When she finishes she slides back over to him, "Tobias?"

No response, he must off passed out again from the pain, probably a good thing. Taking this time to take in what has happened she stands up and finding her balance looks at the pile of rocks now blocking their way out. There is no way she can get through them, looking back over to the opposite direction it now seems to be the only way out. All she can see is the chasm continuing on in the distance, well it's a chance she's going to have to take.

Sinking down next to Tobias again as she feels a wave of nausea and dizziness pass through her, she takes a moment to let it pass before taking a sip of water. Looking down into her hands it takes a few seconds to realize that they are covered in blisters and cuts. She doesn't feel them though; all of her pain seems to be focused on her head. They have to keep going, Tobias needs help and who knows if there is going to be another landslide. Making a final decision it would be best to continue through the chasm and try to reach a clearing and contact the homestead on the two way.

Leaning into Tobias again she calls, "Tobias please, I know it hurts but you need to help me get you back to the truck." Nothing, "Tobias please try to wake up."

With another groan she sees him open his eyes again clearly still dazed, "Hey, we can't stay here. I have to try to get you to the truck."

He closes his eyes with a slight nod of his head, gradually he makes it to his feet. Bracing himself on the shovel as a makeshift crutch, and Tris holding him from his other side the slowly make it back. Pausing he braces himself against the roof and open door before swinging his body around and leaning back into the open door. Using all of the strength that he can call on he tries to slide his body on the soft leather seat.

Tris leans against the truck as she makes her way to the other door and opens it. Pausing as another wave of nausea hits her she grips the side of the truck as she leans over and wretches nothing but bile. Taking another sip of water to rinse out her mouth she steadies herself as her fuzzy vision struggles to refocus everything seems to have slowed down and it takes a few moment to remember what she came there to do. Leaning in she sees that Tobias is still trying to push himself up into the backseat, hooking him under his arms she pulls with what little strength she has left.

Finally it seems he is almost fully in the cab of the truck, turning back around she winds the window down before closing the door. Slipping some folded up blankets around for pillows so he can lean up against the door. Pulling some supplies from the back of the truck she passes him a water bottle and some food before dousing the fire and climbing in behind the wheel. Briefly she crosses her arms across the steering wheel and gently lays her head down, closing her eyes.

"Tris?" she hears from behind her, "are you OK?"

"I don't know how to drive, I never learnt," she sighs her exhaustion pushed aside as another wave of panic hits her, lifting her head she quickly brushes her tears away.

"I'll teach you now," he replies wearily.

Following his instructions the truck lurches forward before stalling, groaning she turns the key and starts again only to lurch and stall again.

"Tris, you're doing fine. Just breath, in through your nose, out through your mouth and when you are ready try again." He closes his eyes and leans his head back as the truck lurches forward again he hisses through the pain pulsing through his body.

Hearing him she turns around, tears clearly visible now on her cheeks, "Sorry, do you want the pain killers from the kit?"

He shakes his head "It's fine, they'll knock me out. I need to help you," he takes a deep breath to work through the pain before opening his eyes "just relax and try again."

Turning back to the wheel she starts, focus she tells her fuzzy brain. The pain in her head now is pulsing, she hasn't slept since she woke up last night and has been running on pure adrenaline to get this far. She knows she can't stop now. Gripping the wheel she turns the key and in her mind repeats, _accelerate, brake, clutch, accelerate, brake, clutch._ This time it doesn't stall and gradually bit by bit, bunny hop by bunny hop the truck moves slowly along the dirt through the chasm towards what she hopes is a way out.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Turning his head he looks at her, the last rays of the evening sun highlighting her blonde hair now slightly matted with blood and dirt. He lightly brushes it aside from her face, "tell me a story Tris."_

_Zeke hits the steering wheel in frustration, where the hell were they. Shauna lightly places her hand on his arm and tries to give a reassuring smile. Turning the key to the ignition he slips the gears to turn the car around, just out of the corner of his eye he sees it. _


	17. Chapter 17 - SEARCHING

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – SEARCHING**

As day breaks the following morning Max is pacing the floor in Tori's office, frustration written clearly over his face. Stopping he turns back to Tori.

"Are you sure?" he questions.

"Yes, they haven't been seen or heard from since around lunchtime yesterday," Tori replies as she replaces the two way back in its cradle and turns to look at him.

"And Matt's up in the chopper now?"

"Yes, has been since day break with Linda. The problem is that the area he's looking in is dense bush, he may not be able to see them," she says as she leans back in her chair and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Bud moves behind her and starts to lightly massage her shoulders, they have both been up all night planning and setting everything up ready to start searching as soon as there was enough light.

Max moves over and sits on the edge of the chair across from them and leans forward with his elbows on his knees tossing his bush hat in his hands "you have everything in place than?"

"Yes, Eric's team are on their way back in so they can meet up with Zeke and help with the ground search as soon as they get there. I have the flying doctor and emergency services on standby too just in case."

"How soon until they get there?"

"Due to the isolation of the area, at least another 6 to 8 hours."

"What is Zeke doing now?"

"He started out just before dusk to start looking. He'll be travelling down the roads that Four and Tris should have travelled when they were looking for the strays. He was taking Uri and Chris with him," Tori raises her hand and pats Buds moving fingers, an indication to stop his massage on her shoulders, "they've all been up all night too."

Standing up from her chair she moves over to the wall map of Dauntless "this is where Zeke is now searching, this is where the others are waiting for reinforcements," she says as she points indicating on the map. Sweeping her hand over "and this is where Matt had spotted the strays. Its where they were headed and should be," taking a step back "of course we have expanded that area just to cover our bases."

"Anything else we need to know?"

"Just one thing, I'm not sure if it's any use or not but Cara reported some slight activity around here," she indicated pointing to the area on the map covering the chasm, "she's not quite sure what but it seems that her seismograph has recorded a small ground shift just at the entrance," she sighs and drops her hand from the map while still staring intently at it "like I said it's probably nothing and it's just out of our search area but I let Zeke know just in case."

"You've done a good job. I'll head out with you Bud and we'll meet up with them to help with the ground search," he sighs, "what are your thoughts?"

"It's Four. He's the best we have you know that. Best case scenario is that they are fine and the truck has just broken down in a dead zone," Tori says as she turn around to look at the two men.

Max looks up at her, matching her stare "and the worst?"

She shakes her head "Too early to think like that. They are fine, I'm sure of it," she answers. Walking over she looks out the window towards the pond and as she crosses her arms across her waist she wishes her heart felt the same conviction.

"Come on than Bud," Max says standing up, "if we move we can get a couple of hours of searching in this afternoon."

Bud nods his head and walks over to Tori, placing a soft kiss on her head "it will be ok," he tells her before grabbing his hat and following Max out.

~oOo~

Zeke has the map laid out across the hood of the truck and is standing back looking it over for the millionith time this past 12 hours. Glancing down at his watch he can see it's almost 6am, they have been missing now for almost 16 hours. The overnight delay before they could start the ground search had drawn out and it felt to him that it was never going to come. Matt has been up in the chopper now for almost 2 hours and hasn't reported any sighting which is also frustrating him beyond words, he is eager to kick off.

He assembled everyone around the map that is laid out on the bonnet. He had them all gathered around as soon as the sun was about to break. They stand quietly to attention watching Zeke, he is now the clear leader.

"Right, so now you are all aware of the situation. Four and Tris have been missing now for a little over 16 hours and we have had no radio contact with them during this time," he takes a deep breath to steady himself. "I've been in contact with Tori all night and she has sent Matt and Linda up in the chopper. They have been up since first light and have been sweeping the area but unfortunately it's very dense bush and not helping with visibility. She also advised that Cara reported a slight ground shift here at the start of the chasm but as you can see it's a bit of a distance from where they should have been so we aren't going to worry about that right now.

Max and Bud should be leaving the homestead soon to help with the ground search this afternoon. When they arrive and if they have time get them to start here in this area," he continues indicating on the map and writing down the co-ordinates for them, "meanwhile Uri, you're with me in the large truck. We are going to check all the drivable roads along this route here," he points again along the map, "this is where they should have been headed so hopefully the truck has just broken down and they are waiting patiently for us to find them. Will, Christina, Marlene and Shauna, you will have to stay with the cattle and act as our point of contact."

"NO!" Christina shouts, standing firm with her arms stiffly by her side, hands clenching in fists.

"Chris, we need people to stay here with them," Zeke replies.

"And if you think that I'm going to stay here with those animals while my best friend is missing possibly injured and dying than you're a fool," she crosses her arms across her chest, still standing firm, her watery eyes matching his stare.

Will steps forward and wraps an arm around Christina's waist while planting a kiss on top of her head, turning to Zeke he says "Zeke, 3 of us will be fine with the cattle. We really don't need Chris to stay behind with us too. Take her with you, another pair of eyes I'm sure will be helpful."

Zeke doesn't bother to argue, he knows that there is no way anyone would keep him here either, "Alright you come with me and Uri. OK everyone understands what they need to do?" he asks as he scans their faces "Uri ready the truck, make sure we have plenty of water and supplies, check the first aid kit too," he turns to Shauna "we should be back by dusk, if not don't panic we won't be too far behind," he leans in and plants a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Stay safe," she whispers.

And with those final words everyone scrambles to their designated jobs so they can start their search. Finally after a few minutes they are able to head off. Christina jumps in the front seat of the truck with Zeke driving and Uriah harnesses himself into the back of the tray standing with binoculars so he can search clearly. Giving a slight wave to everyone they head out in search of their missing friends.

Glancing down at his watch Zeke gives a frustrated huff as he notices that it's now after 1pm. They have been searching now for a little over 6 hours and there has been no sign of them. _Where the hell were they?_ He shouts to himself in his head while hitting the steering wheel in frustration. Christina leans over and places her hand gently on his arm and tries to give a reassuring smile. He stops the truck and leans out of the window calling out to Uri who is still strapped in the rear "can you see anything Uri?"

"Nothing," he calls back.

Turning the key to the ignition he slips the gears to turn the car around, just out of the corner of his eye he sees it. Tire tracks that lead off into an old deserted road that they no longer used, swinging his door open he jumps out and races over for a closer look. Uriah and Christina follow. This can't be right, this trail leads up into the chasm, there is no way he would have gone this far out of the way. He frowns to himself; no one else would have caused these tracks as this was an unused road. Then he remembers Tori advising the ground shift near the entrance of the chasm which causes his frown to deepen.

"What is it?" asks Cristina noticing the concerned look on his face.

"Tire tracks, but this road isn't used anymore," he says as he stands up and looks towards the tracks leading further into the bush.

"So it's them right?" Uriah asks.

"I can't see who else it would be, only thing is this old road leads to the chasm," Zeke replies turning around looking at Uriah and Christina.

"And?" Christina asks.

"And remember Cara reported a ground shift at the entrance," Uriah replies as he matches Zekes frown.

Christina takes in a sharp breath "you don't think they are trapped there do you?"

"We'll find out, let's go," he says gently taking her elbow and leading her back to the truck.

Starting up he steers the truck down through the old road following the tire tracks that he is sure is them. Eventually they come to the entrance of the chasm and looking it over he sees it is blocked by rocks.

"Stay here," he says to Christina as he jumps out and takes a closer look at the rock slide. He feels his stomach lurch with a realisation that the tracks lead under the fallen debris and as he starts to climb he sends a silent prayer that he doesn't find them underneath.

Once he reaches the top he has a clear vision of what's on the other side. At first he thinks that he may have made a mistake because there is clearly no sign of the truck and as he turns his head to scan the side of the walls he sees what looks like the remains of a fire.

His heart reaches his throat as he hastily jumps down the other side for a closer look. Yes it was definitely a fire and a recent one. His eyes examine the rest of the ground and finally fall on a something sticking out from underneath a larger stone. Reaching down he pulls it gently, it's Tris's new bush hat. Squatting down a little further he notices something else, sticking his finger gently in the liquid drop he lifts it up. Blood.

Dashing back up and over the rocks he races back to the truck.

"Well?" ask Christina and Uriah in unison.

"Looks like they were here," he hands her Tris's bush hat, the brass name clearly confirming it's hers, "but they aren't now. It looks like they were trapped and have headed out to the other end."

"What else aren't you telling us, and don't lie to me Zeke," Christina says staring at him.

"There was blood. Looks like they got caught in the rock slide and are hurt," he replies before slamming the gears into reverse.

"So you know where they are heading right? We know where they are now?" Christina asks.

"I know where the other entrance to the chasm is yes," he says as he skids the truck still in reverse back where they came from, "trouble is we are in a radio dead zone and I can't let anyone else know."

Silence fills the trucks' cab as they continue in reverse back along the dirt road.

~oOo~

Tris groans out in frustration as she hits the steering wheel of the truck after it stalls again. Her head is pounding with a headache that she just can't shake, her hands are burning from the cuts and burst blisters, her eyes are stinging from the lack of sleep, her stomach is continually supplying wave after wave of nausea and the pain in her leg seems to be throbbing more and more with every bump and hole they drive over.

Looking over to the back seat she can see that Tobias has passed out again and she knows that she has to get him to a hospital soon. Turning back around she clicks over the ignition and starts the truck up, with a sharp lurch she continues through the chasm hoping to find a way out soon.

Finally after another hour of bunny hops and stalling she sees it, a way out.

"Tobias," she calls over her shoulder as she slams on the breaks. Turning in the seat she leans over and gives him a slight tap "Tobias."

His eyes seem to snap open and she watches as he tries to focus on where he is.

"Hey," he groans and runs his hand down towards his leg "what's wrong?"

"Is that it?" she asks turning and points to a small entrance just off to the left of them "is that where we need to go to get out?"

He pulls himself up a little to look out to where she is pointing and with a slight nod of the head "that's it. You just need to drive through there, be careful it will be tight, and then follow the dirt trail along." He leans back against the door and closes his eyes. The excruciating pain in his leg is continually pounding but he is trying to hide it from Tris. She has been incredibly brave and strong through this entire ordeal. Not once has she complained, not once has she given up, and even though she has her own pain and injuries he knows that she is pushing it aside to get them back to safety.

With a lurch of the truck again he hisses in pain and braces himself, muttering words of encouragement he watches as she slowly makes her way through the entrance and eventually out the other side.

Tris can't help but give a victory giggle when she finally clears the deep valley and sees nothing but bush again. She has never been so happy to see a gum tree in her life and right now all she wants to do is jump out of the truck and embrace the rough bark of the closest tree. Relief flooding her entire being she turns to look at Tobias and as she does she feels the truck slightly lift in the air with a sudden lurch stalls.

"No, no, no not now!" she practically shouts as she turns the key. Nothing. She tries again and looks up out the window, thinking her eyes are playing tricks on her she sees what looks like smoke coming from under the hood. "Tobias, what does that mean?" she asks pointing out the window.

He opens his eyes and gives a slight groan "it's the engine."

"Can I fix it?" she asks turning to look at him knowing the answer just by the look on his face.

"Come here, it's getting late anyway and you need to rest," he replies holding out his hand to her.

As if on auto pilot now, not wanting to think anymore she turns back around and stares out the window. She can hear Tobias saying her name but it doesn't register. This is it, they can't go any further.

"Tris?" Tobias calls again, watching her with concern. He watches as she silently undoes her seat belt and opens her door before closing it. She stumbles a little before standing completely still outside of the truck.

"Tris?" he calls again.

She turns her head and looks at him, her eyes unfocused, her face pale. Finally she opens the rear door and crawls in onto the floor beside him hugging her knees to her chest. Not feeling, not thinking, nothing.

He places his arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her towards him, and as he turns his head to look at her, the last rays of the evening sun highlighting her blonde hair now slightly matted with blood and dirt. He lightly brushes it aside from her face, "tell me a story Tris."

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Overcome with exhaustion her legs that are unable to hold her up and give way she collapses down in front of the truck closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the grill. He didn't see it, he isn't coming back she can feel the tears now running down her cheek stinging the small exposed cuts. She had failed. _


	18. Chapter 18 - RESCUED

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – RESCUED**

Zeke is pushing the truck to its very limits and he can see out of his peripheral vision Christina bouncing around in her seat, clutching the dashboard with one hand and safety handle above the door with the other. He can't help it though there is no time to waste, the day is fading and the window of light slowly disappearing as the sun sets.

He tries to push the creaking and groaning from the truck that is not used to this kind of punishment aside as they are grating on his nerves. He runs through the thoughts currently consuming him and tries to piece together everything. He knows that there was a landslide that seemed to trap them, he knows that they had to camp overnight, he knows because of the blood that someone is injured possibly badly.

_What the hell was Four thinking going so far off track,_ he keeps thinking to himself and starts running through various things that he is going to do to him when they find them.

"Chris, keep trying Tori on the radio," he says as he looks over to her, knowing full well that they are in the dead zone and any radio contact will be impossible but she needs this to help with her tension.

"You know where they are don't you?" she asks as she leans over to pick up the handset from its cradle, her body clearly trembling and anxious like its wired tight and ready to explode.

He nods and gives her a reassuring smile, "yes, there is only one other way out of there. We'll just keep heading that way and we'll find them. I promise, it will be ok."

"How much longer?" Uriah asks from the back seat keeping his eyes tuned in scanning on the surrounds for them for a sign of their friends.

"It depends how far they travelled. Another 20mins and we will be at the other entrance of the chasm so not too much longer I hope," Zeke replies as he slows down slightly to take in a sharp corner before speeding off again towards where he hopes they are.

They have roughly around an hour of sunlight left so time was definitely not in their favour. After dark it will be harder to spot them, and, he had told Shauna that they would be back at dusk or a little after.

"Wait, did you see that? Over there," Chris shouts grabbing Zekes arm and pointing up into the sky "What is it?"

She looks over to him and sees the biggest grin appear across his face "it's a flare from the flare gun."

"That's good right," she asks as a feeling of relief temporarily engulfs her.

"It's the best thing I've seen for a long time," he laughs.

"ZEKE! OVER THERE, I SEE THEM!" Uriah shouts as he leaps from the back seat and heaves half of his body to the front indicating out the window just off to the left.

Zeke slams on the brakes and giving a sharp swerve of the wheel heads to the direction that Uriah is pointing. As he flicks on the spotlight the only sound you can hear in the cab is the sharp intake of breath from the three of them.

~oOo~

Tris is curled up on her side on the floor in the back of the truck, her knees are pulled up close to her as her head lays cradled in the nook of Tobias's shoulder. His strong arm encircling her tightly but still aware of the wound on the back of her head. He is certain that all this time she has been suffering from severe concussion but still she kept going. He knew she was different from the very first moment he had seen her and this last day has proved just how strong and brave and selfless she was.

"Tris?" he softly asks unsure if she is awake or not.

After a few minutes of silence he decides that she has finally fallen asleep and tries to lean his head closer to her.

"Are you in pain?" comes an almost inaudible response. In fact at first he had thought he had imagined it, "do you want the pain killers now?" she asks as she lifts her head slightly to look at him.

"I don't notice it as much now," he lies, she can tell he's lying. She eases herself out of his grasp and lays a kiss on his cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the pain medicine from the kit for you."

"Tris honestly."

She turns to look at him as she glides herself slowly out of the door, "we have to have something to eat and drink anyway."

Leaving the door open she slowly moves to the back of the truck and pulls two tablets out from the kit before grabbing the last of their water and food supply and making her way back to the front seat.

"Do you think they will find us Tobias?" she asks as she gingerly manoeuvres herself into a kneeling position so she can access the backseat.

"Tris if I know Zeke, he hasn't stopped. He'll find us."

She nods and looks down to her hands seeing them still raw and throbbing.

"I promise Tris, we will be fine ok."

She looks back up and sees such intensity coming from his eyes that it lifts her heart a little.

"This is the last of our water and food supplies," she says as she passes it to him along with the two little white pills "take the medicine Tobias, please. I won't rest unless I know that you aren't in much pain."

He sighs "Tris, it's almost night time. It's going to knock me out and if anything happens I can't help you."

"You haven't really been able to help me since it happened. Now I'm telling you to take it. I'll lock the doors and just leave the window open a little for fresh air ok."

"Tris….."

"NO! TAKE THE DAMN MEDICINE SO I CAN REST!" she shouts at him angrily.

Slightly taken aback by her angry response the realisation hits him that she has only pushed herself so hard because of him, not herself. His heart swells and he reluctantly concedes, "fine, but lock the doors and no matter what do not leave the truck."

Wearily she nods her head and looks to him seeing the shocked hurt look on his face, "I promise. I'm sorry I yel…"

He breaks her off "You have nothing to apologise for Tris."

"Have something to eat first," she says as she hands over their meagre supply. 3 dry biscuits and small sliver of beef jerky.

He takes it and divides it up into two before passing the larger of the two portions back for her. The dry biscuit coats his dry mouth and he struggles to swallow the crumbling paste following it with the chewy salty meat.

She watches him to make sure he swallows every bite and hands him the water to wash it down.

He looks down at the two white pills sitting in his hand and slightly winces as a shot of pain eases up his leg into his hips. He palms them into his mouth before taking another drink of the water as he swallows he hands the bottle back to her. He is about to move his hand back when she hands him back a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asks.

"I've written down the time and what you took, in case we are found and I can't let them know."

He gives his head a slight shake, no one else would of thought of that, just her.

"Just hook it into one of your button holes, somewhere easy to see."

He scrunches up one side of the paper and slides in into the middle button hole of his shirt and as he leans his head back he watches as she eats her portion of the biscuit and jerky, feeling his eyes droop from the tablets.

"Goodnight Tobias," he hears a soft almost angelic voice. It's the last thing he hears before the effects of the medicine take over.

When Tris is satisfied that the medication has worked she readjusts her legs and lies down across the front seat. She feels so tired and has been fighting the exhaustion and pain and nausea, now she can relax a little just a little. She leans her head back and watches the night shadow slowly crawl across the dashboard as the sun slides down silently behind them.

From her daze she can hear a humming in the distance, no not a humming, what is that. It's a helicopter. Matt! Forcing herself to sit up she can see the last of the suns rays reflect off the metal in the distance. Fumbling around in the glove compartment with her bloody fingers she finally feels what she is looking for and wraps her hand around the flare gun. Sliding out from the front seat she leans against the truck relying on it to hold her up as she staggers to the front. Holding up the gun above her head and with her last ounce of strength she fires the flare into the air hoping Matt has noticed.

Overcome with exhaustion her legs that are unable to hold her up and give way as she collapses down in front of the truck closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the grill. She watches as the chopper glides further away from them. He didn't see it, he isn't coming back and she can feel the tears now running down her cheek stinging the small exposed cuts. She had failed.

Unaware of time, it means nothing to her now she continues to sit there, she has nothing else left to give. She clings to the pictures that cross her mind as the small waves of darkness take over. She sees her family back home, her first days with Christina in Sydney and as they travelled to Dauntless, her friends here that embraced her and loved her without question and finally, Tobias. She remembers the first time she saw him, the first time he held her when they rescued Jojo and how it had awakened something in her, their first kiss and the many more that had followed.

She is sure that her mind is playing tricks on her as a picture of Tobias smiling down at her fades from her mind. She hears something off in the distance, another truck? Slowly opening her eyes she sees it, headlights speeding towards them over the bumpy dirt road and then the bright glare of a spotlight shines causing her to raise her hand up to shield her eyes before closing them and flopping it back into her lap

"Tris!" comes a chorus of voices.

"Oh God Tris." She hears Christina say with a sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly she feels someone pulling her into their arms and against their chest, forcing her eyes open again she can see Zeke. "Zeke" she croaks, "Four, back …."

"Shhhh, don't you worry about him. We got you both now. Here," he quickly pulls opens the bottle of water that he grabbed from the truck and wets a rag before placing it against her forehead "Uriah try again to get onto the homestead straight away let them know we found them and we are going to need the flying doctor. Then come help Chris take Tris to the truck, gently."

"Right," he says racing back to the trucks two way radio.

"Tris, try and look at me," Zeke says but her neck is liquid rolling from side to side and now that they have been found she can relax, "Tris, where are you hurt?" he asks as he quickly scans her taking in her cuts and bruises on her face and arms and legs. Then with a slight groan and a hitch in his breath he notices her bloody hands but he has to bury his panic and emotions right now, he knows he has to keep a level head.

Looking over to Christina who is standing a few steps away, her hand covering her mouth as she tries to fight off the sobs currently wracking her Zeke calls to her, "Chris," she doesn't respond, "Chris," he repeats knowing that she is currently in shock he calls a little more forcibly, "CHRIS!" she turns her teary eyes towards him, wide in fear, "you need to focus. We have to help them now."

"S s s sorrrrry," she sobs, taking a few tentative steps to begin with before dropping her hand and swallowing her sobs. Moving with a little more assertiveness she brings herself up next to Zeke and Tris and kneels down beside her friend.

"Here take this, keep it wet and cool against her forehead, be careful of her hands too. Get Uri to grab the first aid kit and see if you can clean them up a little and wrap them up," Zeke says to her when he can see she has regained some composure.

Turning his attention back to Tris now he asks, "is there anything broken Tris?" Running his hands gently over her arms and legs to check and as he brings his hand up to the back of her head she screams a little from the pain. He tries again tentatively and feels the large lump and exposed cut "be careful with the back of her head, just wrap it up too OK." Aside from her hands and head he can't see anything further or feel anything broken. He comes to the conclusion that everything seemed to be ok for her to be moved.

Uriah returns back to his side, "no luck Zeke. We're still in the dead zone."

"OK," Zeke looks around, there is no way the helicopter or flying doctor can get to them here anyway, they are just going to have to take that gamble and get them back to the homestead so the flying doctor can help them there.

"Tried drive truck… stuck.. engine… radio …." Tris is mumbling incoherently, she is dragging it out from deep within, she had to tell him, they had to help Tobias "Four… f f first aid… pain… hurts…I'm so t…tired Zeke…."

"OK OK I know, we'll get you back home, rest now Tris. I'll go check on Four," he says brushing her hair behind her ear and softly kissing her forehead, "Uri go and grab the first aid kit for Chris. We're going to have to take them back to the homestead," he says before leaning in and giving another soft kiss to Tris's forehead and takes off to check Four.

The last thing she remembers seeing a little puff of dust float through the air that Zeke kicked up as he takes off to the back of the truck and Four. Christina kneeling beside her and gently pulling her into an embrace with tears running down her cheeks holding the cold cloth against her forehead, rocking her while whispering reassurances. The silhouette of Uri from the trucks headlights racing back towards her looking at her with worry and concern across his face. Everything is going all blurry, fuzzy, slow motion finally the darkness consumes her.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_What is that frustrating noise, it's making her head hurt. Letting out a soft moan she gently moves it to try to get rid of the sound but this only makes it wrack in sharp pain causing her to let out a louder moan. Slowly fluttering her eyes open just a little bit because it's too bright, too white. She quickly shuts them again not wanting to leave the restful darkness. Beep beep beep oh that sound. _


	19. Chapter 19 - ADELAIDE HOSPITAL

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**CHAPTER NINTEEN - ADELAIDE**

"Absolutely not!" a high pitched flustered woman's voice echoes down the hollow hallways of the hospital.

"Watch me!" replied a deep stubborn voice.

"Oh dear," Tori says under her breath causing Zeke to smirk as they get closer to the noise.

"Look you are by no way near well enough to go anywhere on your own and if you don't start behaving I'll…. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like."

"Do I need to call security?"

"Yep."

Zeke and Tori exchange looks and as they get closer to the room they can hear sounds of grunts and the scuffing of feet against the floor.

"Will you let go!" grunts the high pitched woman's voice.

They stifle laughs as they enter the room taking in the scene before them. Four is laying half out of his bed, his leg that is in a cast lies in front of him across the mattress with his good leg swung off the bed on the ground, the blankets flung away and lay messily on the floor. His hospital gown is falling off one shoulder and is bunched up around his thighs flashing his boxers underneath and his face set in sheer determination. In his hands is the end of a crutch. At the other end stands a middle aged nurse in a crisp white uniform, her dark hair normally in a neat braid has now somehow escaped its band, the strands tussled around her face and the small nurses hat sits askew on the side of her head. With a look of equal determination she is pulling forcibly at the crutch, her feet planted firmly spaced on the floor as she tugs. Hearing them enter she gives a quick glance over her shoulder her red flustered face scowls at them.

"Will you tell him to let go before he breaks his other leg," she turns back to Four and flashes him a glare "or I break it for him."

Not giving up the nurse starts slapping at Fours hands and arms to try and make him release his grip.

"Let go!"

"No, I want to see Tris."

Tori and Zeke stand just a little stunned as they watch the two partake in a game of tug-a-war with the crutch, both equally determined in standing their ground. Finally the nurse brings her hand down with such force against his arm the slap sound bounces around the room. Four releases his hold and falls back a little his eyes wide and a look of sudden shock at what she had just done. The nurse having had all her weight in trying to pull the crutch from his grasp that with the sudden release she stumbles back almost losing her balance before her back hits the wall behind her helping to keep her on her feet. After a few moments when her mind realises that she had won the battle she pushes off from the wall and with her free hand smooths her uniform along her slightly plump body. Stiffening her back she starts towards the exit.

"You know," she stops just outside of the door and points back to Four with her free hand, "if your friend doesn't learn how to behave I'll have to knock him out again," she turns her steely glare to Four, "and I don't mean with drugs!" she finishes as she waves the crutch that she had won from the struggle up in the air. She abruptly turns as she tries to smooth down her hair and readjusting her hat mumbling "I don't give a damn how good looking he is."

They hear her feet stomp away through the hall as she returns back to her nurses' station.

"Making friends?" Zeke asks with a grin as he lowers himself into a chair beside the bed.

"Shut up," Four says angrily as he moves his good leg back on top of the mattress and leans back against the pillows. "I want to see her Zeke."

Tori moving around to the other side of the bed picks up the blankets from the floor and as she starts to neatly readjust them she replies "They have just moved her up from ICU Four. As soon as she's awake we'll arrange it."

"No I want to see her now. I want to be there for her when she wakes up," he says turning his glare to her and crossing his arms across his chest.

Ignoring his childish temper tantrum she continues "she is responding really well to treatment and the doctors say she should be waking up any time now."

Clearly not finding an ally with her either he gives a huff and pushes himself up straighter in the bed "it's been almost 4 days and I haven't been able to see her."

Taking this opportunity to straighten his pillows too, she gives them a slight fluff and tucks them back in behind him "we've explained to you Four," she replies patiently "there was nothing you could do for her while she was unconscious. You needed this time to mend yourself too, both of you have been through an ordeal," she gently pushes his shoulder making him lean back into the pillows, "once she wakes up I promise I will make sure you can see her," she fixes him with a glare "until than you stay put and please play nice."

Four turns his glare to Zeke, he holds his hands up in surrender and shakes his head "Nothing I can do. Doctors' orders mate."

Giving a growl he turns his head and looks out the window. Again ignoring his action Tori lifts a bag up onto the small table that's next to the bed "I brought you some clothes to change into and your personal items so you can shave etc. Oh and a few movies, lap top and a pack of cards to help pass the time. Is there anything else you need?"

"My crutches," he replies dryly causing her to set her mouth in a firm line. "No," he finally replies and runs his hand over his stubby whiskered face before he looks back to her "thank you Tori."

She smiles "Right well if that's all I'll go and see if I can smooth things over with the nurse," turning she heads out the door and off to find the nurse.

When she has left Zeke leans back into the chair and crosses his legs, laying his ankle across the opposite legs knee.

After a few minutes of silence Four says "it's all my fault."

Zeke scoffs "it's nobody's fault Four. It was a fluke rock slide that caused a shit thing to happen," a few more minutes of silence pass before he continues "she's one tough cookie that girl of yours."

Four grins "yes she is. She was hurt, tired and scared but nothing fazed her," he turns to look at him "will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I want you to buy some things for me."

Raising a querying eyebrow Zeke asks "What kind of things?"

"It's something special. I'd do it myself but nurse slappy took my crutch."

Zeke laughs "Why not get Tori to do it?"

"No, I want you. Pass me the lap top and I'll show you."

Handing him the lap top he waits a few minutes while Four logs into the Wifi and finds the page that he needs. Finally he spins the screen around and taps against the glass to the picture.

"That."

Zeke breaks out into a dopey grin and nods his head.

"I'll give you a list of the things I want to go with it. They have to be exact, each one means something to her. To us."

"OK," Zeke replies as he writes down the list of items that Four wants and tucks the piece of paper into the rear pocket of his jeans before he gives him a friendly slap on his shoulder.

"Knock it off," Four says growling at his friend.

"What?"

"That stupid look on your face."

Zeke laughs "Ok sorry," he stands up from the chair, "so is there anything else that you want?"

"No, wait yes. Something decent to eat," he says nodding to the still half full tray from lunch.

"OK, I'll swing by and check on your girl before I slip out and pick this up," he says as he taps his back pocket "pizza or burger?"

"I don't care."

"I'll see what I can find," he moves to the door and stops looking back "try not to give nurse slappy too much of a hard time. She's just trying to do her job you know, she doesn't know how much Tris means to you."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything," Four replies as he leans back onto his pillows and rummages through the bag that Tori left pulling out a movie.

~oOo~

_Beep beep beep _What is that frustrating noise, it's making her head hurt. Letting out a soft moan she gently moves it to try to get rid of the sound but this only makes it wrack in sharp pain causing her to let out a louder moan. Slowly fluttering her eyes open just a little bit because it's too bright, too white. She quickly shuts them again not wanting to leave the restful darkness. _Beep beep beep_ oh that sound. She feels something pinching her finger and tries to move her hand to get rid of it but she can't it's too heavy. Something is weighing it down, trying to open her eyes again she squints trying to keep out the brightness that quickly invades. Blinking a few times to try to gain focus she looks to her hand to see what's weighing it down and finds it completely covered in bandages. Flopping it back down beside her she shuts her eyes again to relieve the brightness.

"You gave us quite a scare there honey," comes a soft gruff voice from beside her.

She knows that voice, turning her head slightly wincing from the dull pain it causes she slowly opens her eyes again. Taking in the grinning tan face that slowly comes into her vision she tries to form the name from her lips but it comes more like a squeak. Closing her eyes and trying to swallow the dryness from her mouth she tries again.

"Zeke," she struggles out.

Zeke is leaning casually against the wall with his longs legs crossed at the ankles his hands intermittently toss a bush hat around. Snatching it mid-flight he pushes himself of the wall and in one stride he grabs the chair that is next to her bed, turns it around and straddles it leaning his arms across the back dangling the hat in front of him.

Raising an eyebrow he cheekily questions "you were expecting someone else?"

Using her energy to try and form the word "Four?"

"That's so funny," he's still grinning at her and slightly shakes his head "the first word out of his mouth when he came to was Tris," he leans a little closer in to her and gives a playful wink "I won't tell him that you said my name first ok. Our secret."

After a few moments pass her heart lifts and she gives a weak smile when she realises that he had said that he had come to, so that must mean that he is ok. Running her dry tongue around her mouth she blinks a few times still adjusting to the lights. In a haze she tries to look around the room, it has stark bright white walls and fluro lighting, on the cupboard that sits underneath the window there are bunches of flowers varying in size and colour. Zeke rises up from the chair and reaches over to pour a small amount of water in a glass. Gingerly he lifts her head a little for her to take a tiny sip. When he is sure she doesn't want anymore he replaced the glass and sinks back into the chair.

"Four, where…"

"He's fine Tris, I promise. He has a broken leg and cuts and bruises, nothing internal, thanks to your first aid he will recover just fine. In fact the only thing that's bothering him at the moment is that he can't see you," he gives a playful exaggerated eye roll as he continues "carrying on like a bloody wombat with a sore bum, I forgot he had that side to him. The nurses have threated to knock him out again if he continues."

She sinks a little deeper into the mattress as relief takes over, "can I see him?"

"Not just yet, you need some more rest. Tomorrow. I'll let him know you're awake now. Once we get the OK from the doc I'll see what I can do," his face becoming serious as she looks up to him, "You have been unconscious for almost 4 days now Tris. They've only just brought you up from ICU."

Seeing the bewildered look on her face he continues "You had severe concussion and suffered from a major case of exhaustion, dehydration and what they explained to me as a delayed case of shock. It was touch and go there for the first hours, they had to keep you in ICU so you could mend a little."

"Almost 4 days?"

"Almost, Yep."

"Where am I?"

"Royal Adelaide Hospital. They flying doctor brought you in from the homestead with Four," he give another smile "I got to tag along so thanks for that. Always wanted to fly in that plane, mind you I had to beat Chris off with a stick to get in."

She gives another smile before a sharp throb pains its way through her head, "My head hurts," she says as she raises her hand to try to feel it. She stops halfway there as she takes in the bandages that wrap her hands and creases her forehead. Turning her head slightly to the other side the _beep beep beep_ takes her attention again. She sees that she is attached to a heart monitor and as her sight drops down to look at her other hand she notices that there is also an IV line in her arm.

"You have some stitches and a rather nasty bump on the back of your head. Lots of bruising and of course your hands," Zeke says indicating to her bandages.

"You found us," she says, Zeke nods.

"I thought you might like this back too," he says as he places the bush hat he has been fiddling with on the table. It's the new tan one branding her name that Four had given her for her birthday a few weeks ago "I found it under a rock and just gave it a bit of a tidy up for you."

"Thank you," she closes her eyes again, against the bright, "where is Four? Is he here?"

"Yes, just a few rooms up. Tori was here a few moments ago checking on you, she had some things to do but she'll be back later to see you."

She opens her eyes and looks back towards the flowers, seeing this he continues "from everyone back home."

"They're beautiful I love them. Let them know for me."

"I will. I'll make sure that Chris knows you're definitely OK as well but I don't think she'll believe anyone until you get back home."

Struggling now to stay awake she can feel the dark pulling her back under, "I feel so tired."

"You try and get some more rest, I'll go let him know," he stands up and places the chair back to the wall, leaning over he places a soft kiss to her temple. It's the last thing she feels before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

It's the quite that wakes her up hours later. That annoying beeping sound is now blessedly silent, someone must of removed it while she slept. Looking around she sees that the room is now dark and a sliver of light is streaming in from the door. Adjusting herself in her bed she continues to scan the room. Tori must have been here at some point too, there is a bag sitting on the table next to the bed.

Calling upon some of her hidden strength she sits up and waits for the dizzy feeling to subside before slowly swinging her legs over the bed. Pushing herself up she has to lean against the bed and wait for her legs to adjust to this sudden action in taking her weight again. Using the IV pole as an aide she shuffles her way to the door and looks down the hallway. Zeke said that Four was only a few rooms up and she was going to find him. As she passes the nurses station there is no one there so she moved down to search the rooms. Stopping every so often to rest as another dizzy spell passes. The first two rooms proved wrong but when she reached the third room she knew without even looking in that this one was right.

Pushing the door open a little she creeps in "Tobias," she whispers. A silhouette sits up from the bed.

"Tris!"

She moves silently towards the bed and he shuffles over to give her some room, lifting the blankets. Lying down next to him he replaces the blanket and wraps his arms around her vowing never to let her go again. Neither of them say anything.

When Tori and Zeke arrive the next day and enter Four's room they see nurse slappy standing at the foot of his bed with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face and her foot tapping against the floor.

Seeing them enter she raises her arm and points to his bed "this must be Tris?" she asks.

Looking to where she is pointing they see Tris curled up beside Four on the bed, the blankets wrapped around her and her head laying on his shoulder, his arms wrapped protectively around her and both of them blissfully asleep.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__It's beautiful, thank you so much but you really shouldn't of" she looks up to him, into his eyes and can see them glossy, shining with love. The walls that sometimes had been there carefully guarding his inner most thoughts are now gone._

_"__Tris you saved me," he looks down taking her bandaged hand in his and in barely a whisper adds "more than you could possibly know or understand."_


End file.
